Do you believe in magic?
by brooklynnftw
Summary: An orange eyed girl with no hope for life or human beings gets sent to live with her brother after her parents death. All seems lost until she meets a bunch of new friends and a very unique Wizard. Will they flip her life around for the better? WizardxOC
1. Unthinkable

**Fair warning; I've made up like, *counts on fingers* 5 characters for this story, so yeah! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Life is very confusing**.

I don't think I'll ever understand how it works fully. I've always been so upbeat and happy, though I was sarcastic and jerk-like, I never did a wrong without correcting it. So, why am I here standing in front of two rocks mounted in the ground with my parents names engraved into them? I looked straight ahead with lifeless eyes. Every bone in my body felt like it was a thin card apart of a huge structure which was about to fall. The rain fell hard as I did when my knees hit the damp grass. "People." I looked up at the graves "People are sick." I looked over at my moms "They kill their own kind." I looked over at my dads "Where's the joy in that? Watching someone suffer." I knew now trust wasn't going to come by as easy anymore, my parents were murdered by their "best friend" then that same person stole all of our belongings, I hid under the bed, so I seen it all. I was only 19, as soon as I enter adulthood they die. They were literally all I had. Lucky for me, I won't be growing up unattended to. My brother Brendon is going to show me the ropes. He lived in some place called Harmonica Town, what an awkward name, it didn't sound all too appealing. But, anywhere that wasn't here sounded like heaven. I stood up and looked at the stars which covered the night sky.

**Stars are too pretty for a place like this**.

I sat on my suitcase at the docks with my elbows rested on my knees and my face planted in my palms. I watched the sea crash on the shore, it was calming and unsettling, I almost drowned when I was about 7 years old. I have a lot of bad experiences. "So, are you going on the boat, or what?" I heard a low voice from behind me; I looked back slowly with a daze in my eyes as usually. The man was, well, a sailor, and he looked the part, he had a blue coat on with a sailor hat, and a pipe hanging from his mouth. Smoking, another gross thing about people.

"No, I think I'll just live in my suitcase."

"That's a shame, the seas are nice today" the man took the pipe out of his mouth and started to play with it "I thought I would have company"

"The seas are never nice. But, I'll keep you company, are you going to Harmonica Town?" I looked back at the ocean.

"Why yes, it's a beautiful place you know."

"I'm sure it is." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked onto the boat before the odd looking man did. We were about an hour away from the town when I heard a door open and shut, I looked back to see the man coming closer.

"You look so familiar." He put one hand on the boundary bar. "I've seen you before"

"Well, do you live in Harmonica town?"  
"Yes" he nodded at me then lifted an eyebrow. I sighed,

"Congratulations, you've met my brother Brendon."

"AHH THAT'S IT!"

**Brendon.**

A Boy who was near perfect. We looked exactly alike except, I was a girl and I had orange eyes while his were a dark dark green. He had a perfect bang that was perfectly swept with long black hair that came down pass his ears, it was straight, it was shiny, and it was amazing. He had perfect white teeth and was the tallest out of our whole family. He was artistic and outgoing, he never kept stuff bottled in, but everything he said was always a compliment. He'd spend his time painting something amazing. He was like my mother, exactly like my mother. Me? I was cursed with my father's way of thinking and attitude. I was sarcastic, and came off jerk-like. I could be sweet when I felt like it but that wasn't often. I had long black hair down to my middle of my back with my hair that framed my face, I also had a side swept bang, but it wasn't as wonderful as Brendon's. I always had a gaze in my eyes, they were always half open. I was nowhere near perfect, and I've always envied Brendon for being so optimistic.

"He paints for Dale at the carpentry." I shook my head; I was day dreaming, big surprise.

"Yeah, he's really artistic." I sighed again "Unlike me."

"I'm sure you're just as artistic!"

"You don't know me." I said rather depressingly. Thinking of Brendon always put me in a dim mood.  
The boat began to rock and the deck was rather slippery. Can you see where this is going? I can. I slipped and fell onto the ground, knocking my head, which lead to me passing out. Just my luck.

**Warmth?**

I Opened my eyes every so slightly to see the sun peering in from the window. I'm in house? I sat up on the bed and see a rather plane looking room. White curtains, green rug and bed sheets with designs. I slung my feet over the side and grabbed my purple hoodie. I slipped on my shoes and walked slowly down the empty hall. I wanted to speak, but I was much too scared. I saw a staircase leading downward. I wanted to go back to my bed, but my feet weren't thinking the same. I lightly touched the rail and walked slowly down the wooden stairs.

"Hello..?" I looked around to see a table for four with two counters; one looked like a bar, the other a check-in place for a hotel. Leaning against the bar was a peach haired boy with the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, violet.

"Welcome to the world of the conscious." His sarcastic tone and posture reminded me of myself quite abit. He was pealing potatoes; he was also quite fast at it.

"Thanks, its good to be back." I sat at one of the four chairs and rested my hand on my chin. "Who are you?" he stopped pealing for a second and looked up at me, he ankered an eyebrow

"If anyone should be asking who someone is, it's me. Who are YOU?" he pointed at me with the peeler. I raised my eyebrows then looked down at the table.

"I'm BrookLynn. Brendon's little sister, I'm new. What about you?" He put the peeler back on the potato but didn't peal, he just looked at me.

"Well, if you really want to know. I've been your babysitter for the past night." He looked back down at the vegetable and began to peal.

"You're a really bad babysitter then, you didn't even make me food for when I wake up." I looked over at the wall and smirked. "I should probably fire you."

He let out a small laugh  
"Its not like you pay me anyway, which is rather depressing since I'm really nice on the eyes. I could be a hooker, but I spend my time watching you."

"A male hooker?"

"I'm that good, BrookLynn." He looked at me with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Then he threw the potato into the sink and grabbed another "I'm Chase. I'm a waiter here. You're at the Sundae Inn. No thrill, believe me. I could show you around, my shift ends at 5, but I could get out early if you help me cook these dishes" he pointed at the list posted on one of the beams of the bar. "I'd ask Maya to help, but she's an air head that burns everything she touches." I laughed at his description of the girl and stood up.

"I'll need three bobby pins for my bang, and an apron, I can't promise you what I'm going to cook is good, but I'll try my best." He smiled at me.

"I have bobby pins in the drawer and you can wear my extra apron I keep here just encase."

I put on the pinkish redish apron and took my bang and pushed it to the side.

"Well?" I walked out and leaned against the counter.

"Well, now we cook, this IS a kitchen you know." What a hot head.

"Ch, no need to get all touchy touchy about it." He reminded me of my father. A mean being with not a care for anyone but himself, sickening really, but I knew just by looking at Chase that wasn't who he was. The peach haired boy still had his purple eyes fixated on the bare potato.

"Can you cook, Brooke?" He twisted his head towards me and smirked devilishly. Damn him, purposely trying to rhyme my name with cook.

"Please, like that hasn't been done before, you're going to have to try better than that to get me angry." My eyebrow raised as I went to the beam and grabbed the paper with the dishes on them thenwalked into the kitchen. His eyes followed me but then turned to the sink where he threw his potato. He pushed himself up and walked around to counter. My eyes read the black ink that was sunk into the paper while my hand rested on my chin in thought. This sure was a lot of complicated stuff, I've never been a good cook, and by the looks of it, Chase likes good cooking. This could make him not like me. My train of thought was cut off by the paper being snatched out of my grasp. The peeler was brought to my sight; "What in good god do you think you're doing?" My arms crossed with annoyance burning in my eyes. He seemed to enjoy this quite a bit.

"Oh, whats this? BrookLynn is angry? That didn't take long. We don't want you to over work yourself, you did just wake up from a very long sleep, you must be tired. Why don't you and your sleepy self go peel some potatoes? I can't have my food ruined after all." WELL SON OF A BI- "Don't think bad thoughts now Brooke" He pushed pass me to get what he needed out of the fridge. He looked back from the stainless steel and eyed me; "Well, they wont peel themselves." I groaned and finally came to the fact Chase has won. I walked over to the pile of potatoes which looked as if it was growing by each second. This is going to be fun.

"I'll get you back Chase, you just wait." he chuckled at this and turned his head to face me.

"I like you Brooke, I like you indeed." With that I ploped down and began my long long long jorney of peeling.

**End of chapter one.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know it was awful but still, I'm very bored so thats all I can do, I promise the other won will be longer. :3


	2. Peachy

I sat on the ground pealing the rest of the potatoes as Chase worked away at making the food. He was so concentrated. It was really interesting to watch, he's so into cooking. "How did you start?" He turned around and looked down at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cooking. How did you get so into it?"

"Who said I'm into cooking?" I looked up; kind of embarrassed I started to fidget with the peeler.

"I just thought..."

"No, I'm kidding. My mom and dad were never good cooks, so I had to make everything, plus when they passed away and I lived in an orphanage..." he slowly looked up from washing the dishes and seems to be trailing off.

"..I cooked for most of the kids there. Since, we didn't have much to go on..."

"Orphan? Your mom and dad are-" the opening of a door interrupted us, a boy with blue hair and golden eyes walked in and slammed his hand on the counter with a huge smile on his face.

"HIYA CHASE." my eyes widened, SOMEBODY was out there.

"Is it ready or what?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm not going to get you your drugs anymore, Luke?" Chase looked back at the blue haired boy and smirked

"You can't afford it, you're just too cheap for me."

"Very funny" Luke crossed his arms in annoyance. "You know I need it today, its dad's birthday." I slowly got up.

"You want the cake, right?" I raised one eyebrow and pointed at the white and red cake on the counter.

"Yes! Yes I do!" He unfolded his arms and did a very goofy grin.

"Well, why not take it? It's right there." Chase laughed at the fact I was stating the obvious. He turned around with a towel in his hands drying them off.

"Smart idea. Luke, why don't you try it out?" Luke eyed the cake then the both of us.

"But, I thought I'd have to check with - Who is this girl anyway?"

"I'm BrookLynn" I smiled at the golden eyed boy and extended my hand, I didn't expect him to yank it off me, but he did anyway.

"I'M LUKE!" That big goofy smile returned to his face

"LUKE.. The carpenter" he raised his eyebrows seductively.

"And I'm Chase. Luke, you're going to be late for your dad's party if you don't get going." Chase pushed the cake to Luke who quickly let go of my hand and grabbed it. He started to walk to the door when he turned around.

"We should hang out sometime, Brooke!" He smiled brightly and left the Inn.

"He..." What words could I use to describe such a character?

"He has A.D.D. He's also a very big idiot, but everyone in this town loves him anyway" the, as I call him

"the walking peach" hung his apron up on a hook.

"Everyone loves everyone in this town. Its kind of stupid" I tilted my head and Chases negativity.

"Love is a bad thing? I must have forgotten?"

"Well." He started. "Theirs too much in this town." He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked at me.

"Ready to go?" I couldn't help but smile at Chase, his violet eyes screamed happiness but he was such a negative jerk, but I couldn't help but love him.

"So, where exactly are we going?" We stepped onto a path and started up a large hill, a large, large hill. Walking wasn't really my thing. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"Blacksmiths."

"How fun." I looked down at my black converse.

"Oh just wait until you meet the people working there." He smiled "An interesting bunch, that's for sure." On the way to the blacksmiths I couldn't help but notice and building with a telescope pointing out of it, it was huge. I stopped dead in my tracks and raised my head up, I used my hand to shield the sun from hurting my eyes.

"What's this place?"

"Not on the tour..." Chase returned his hands back to his side and looked up with me.

"Well, who lives there?" Chase sighed.

"Some guy or something. He's said to be a wizard, but no one really believes it, and he's never offered to prove people wrong. Which just adds to him being a fake" I eyed Chase angrily.

"So, just because he won't prove to you, like show you magic, means he's this big fake?" I placed my hands on my hips "Chase, that's cruel even for you, don't isolate someone because you THINK something about them. Would you like it if I refused to talk to you because you look like a walking peach?" Chase tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"BrookLynn, even if he was a wizard, it isn't normal, he'd be a freak. Now let's go." Chase began to walk away only to stop in his own steps, "Did you just call me a peach?" I pushed my way pass him. Maybe he was just like my dad, judging people how stupid. I thought this town was happy-go-lucky but I guess not, I want to meet this "Wizard" I'm sure he'd be really great to talk to fake or not.

"Brooke, wait." I tilted my head to the side.

"What?"

"I'm not that bad, I'm not a rotten peach, and I'd love to meet him, just. I don't know a wizard? Come on now, you can't bla-"

"It's okay Peach." A smile graced his lips and his violet eyes seemed to sparkle at my words.

"Awesome, well, here we are" we stopped at a gray building that looked to be two stories high with black windows.

"What a joyful place." I eyed Chase who had a blank expression on his face.

"Well, wait until you meet the joyful bunch inside!" He put out his arms in fake excitement. I raised my eyebrow at the boy. "Yeah." His normal blank expression returned "Let's just go."

**The door began to open**

we've been knocking for awhile; it's about time someone opened it. I can't say I was expecting it, but this town IS pretty strange, the door opened and the boy who greeted us was a tall blue eyed boy with black hair that came down pass his neck, his bang came down almost covering his eyes and he was really tan. He wore welding mask on the top of his head with a long sleeve black shirt and jean shorts. "Chase! And company?" He asked questioningly.

"Yes. This is BrookLynn, she's new." Chase lightly patted my back.

"Well, I'm Brett and this -"

"NEW!?" A brand new voice came from behind the tall boy, out of the blue came a purple haired man with big red eyes, and makeup on. If Chase said the wizard was weird, he obviously hasn't seen this guy.

"Oh, new and stylish I see. Except you need some makeup, maybe a little more darker clothes, perhaps we should throw some green in to really bring out those eyes." He placed his hand on his chin and began to expect me top to bottom. I looked at Chase and widened my eyes; the peach haired boy twirled a strain of hair with his finger and looked back at Brett.

"SOOO, what's going on…boys?"

"Oh, nothing, working late because Owen decided to ditch, again" Brett leaned up against the door frame and and looked at the ground.

"I GOT IT" I jolted my eyes to the purple haired boy with a green star shaped necklace in his hand. "This will make your eyes pop like the stars in the sky!" his smile was huge as he wrapped the chain around my neck. It was cold like a gush of wind wrapping itself around my pale neck. I looked at Chase and Brett.

"Well..?"

"Whoa" Chase said in a **very **sarcastic voice. "You look…"

"REALLY GOOD!" Chase sighed and looked in Brett's direction with two eyebrows lowered while shaking his head.

"Dude… it's only a necklace."

"But, but her eyes are like WHOA." I rolled my eyes with a smile planted on my face. I then looked back to the ruby eyes which gave me this gift "Thank you…uhm"

"Julius! I'm Julius. Charmed." He extended his hand towards me. I took it and shook it very slowly.

"I'm...BrookLynn. You didn't need to give me this you know, you may need it"

"What a nice name, nah, I don't need it! Its yours darling Think of it as a welcoming gift from your good friend Julius." The black haired boy pushed Julius to the side and came forward.

"Well, I'm the actual man in this business." He eyed Julius who was on the ground still smiling.

"Well, sue me for trying to spice up the male image."

"Well, you spiced it up a little too much" Chases voice got into the argument.

"Humph." Julius pushed his two index fingers together "Well, at least girls like me. Who wants to date a sarcastic bastard and an air head?"

"Alright, alright. Stop fighting. You guys are all equally great." I got into the middle of the spat, nothing worst than as man-fight.

"Well, if great is unbelievably good looking, I have that department taken." Chase laughed lightly and unfolded his arms only to wrap them around my neck. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, you're a dream boat" Julius got up and began to remove the dirt from his pants.

"Please, The day you turn good looking is the day Julius goes straight" Brett rolled his eyes.

"HEY! I'm perfectly straight!"

"Oh yes, you're really _really_ staright." Chase smirked. "There's more to the tour than a few dumbasses fighting over their looks you know." I looked back at Chase with a puzzled look.

"But, you were in the fight too? But, nonetheless,s how me." Chase nodded then turned to eye the two blacksmiths.

"Can you two go at least 3 hours without fighting? I'll come back with your lunch if you promise me you will."

"Welllll." Brett looked and Julius then turned back to Chase and shook his head "I guess I can spare his life. For now." Chase opened his mouth to no doubt say something mean, so I grabbed his hand and ran.

"BYE GUYS!"

**A pink haired girl and a boy with an aviator hat and goggles**

well, they looked interesting. "Chase." I continued to look at them.

"Yeah?"  
"Who are they?" Chase looked at the two then laughed lightly

"Luna and Will." the boy with the hat looked so familiar. He had big bright teal eyes with dark purple hair, it went down to the starting of his back, laird and straight, he had two big pieces coming down with his hat which lead up to a hang which shaped his eyes perfectly. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a purple tie to match his hair with long black pants and purple and black converse. I've seen that before. But where?

"Will..."I said to myself.

"HEY CHASE" the pink haired girl screamed she had a very cute appearance; she wore a white summer dress and had flowers in her hair. "Oh. Who's this?" she stopped and tilted her head a bit. "I never seen her before"

"Oh yeah, this is BrookLynn" Chase said in a fake energetic voice.

"Hello! I'm Luna; I work at the tailor shop with my Grandma." I extend my hand but she pulled me in for a hug instead. My eyes became huge to the sudden outburst.

"Luna, get off the poor girl" Will came behind her. "She doesn't need to be mauled on her first day" He came behind her a grabbed her shoulder. "You must be Brendon's sister." I nodded slowly.

"How do you know Brendon?" I ankered one eyebrow.

"We've been close forever, I used to live in the city, remember? I used to help you with your homework." Now I remember, William. He used to come over and play video games with Brendon, or play pranks on me.

"Well, looks like you know someone!" Luna smiled at me.

"Hooray." Chase said swinging his hands in the air. He left a puddle of sarcasm every where he went.

"You've really grown into a beautiful girl, Brooke." I shook my head and groaned.

"Thanks Will, but you know I'm not interested. I don't DO love"

"Damn..." I looked over at Chase who returned my glance with a wink.

"Can it Peachy" His eyes became broad when I told him his brand new nickname.

"Peachy...?"

"Yes, Peachy" Then it hit me, Isabella! "Will!" I took him by the shoulders "Is Bella here?!" his eyes got bigger.

"Uhm, yes. She works at the tailor shop with Candace and Luna" My eyes became full of life. Isabella was Will's little sister, one year younger than me and a load of fun. Her and Will looked nothing alike though. They both have different fathers. Bella has long black hair with purple in it, and brown eyes, she's much shorter than Will and is rather quiet and creative. While Will is absent minded and more of a kidder.

"Chase, we need to go see Bella!" as soon as I spoke her name Chase turned a bright pink.

"He'll need to go home and freshin' up first." Luna winked then rested the to of her hand on her chin.

"I...Have to go back to work, I can't go see Bella."

"No need to be nervous" I nudged his ribs and smirked "Come on peachy"

"No, I- I seriously have to go. Bye guys" He ran pass us into the Inn

"Ch, ditcher" I crossed my arms and returned my eyes to Luna and Will.

"Well, let's get going!" Luna jumped forward and grabbed mine and Will's wrist and dragged us down the path to the little building on the corner of a street.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LUKE STAY THE FRIG STILL!**

**" **A black haired girl on her knees hunched over shouted at the deep blue haired boy looking away with his eyes closed, he was shaking like a leaf.

"But Bella you KNOW I hate needles."

"Luke YOU know I have to get this dress done for Luna, would you please just stay still?" he looked into her brown eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Can you hurry" A smile whipped across her face as she put her fist forward with her pinky sticking out.

"I swear I will" He halfed smile and grabbed it gently. Will, Luna, and I hid behind the door. It was odd to see Luke acting so calm, but no surprise Isabella got the better of him, her cute sweet being made her impossible to say no to.

"We have to go in casually, and be completely normal and not interrupt this moment." Luna looked back at us.

"Well, we'll have to think this one through, we cou-"

"No worries, casual is my middle name" Luna and I watched blankly as he passed us. "I'D HATE TO INTERRUPT!"

"He calls THAT casual" I raised an eyebrow and looked up to Luna.

"He's… still learning?" Luke jumped to Will's voice causing the needle to drive in his finger.

"DAMNIT."

"Oh Luke I'm sorry!" The happiness in Bella's eyes became angry as she looked at her brother. "Will! Look what you did" She stood up and pounded her foot to the ground "There was no need o- BROOKE!?"

"HEY LEO" I ran towards her and grabbed her neck for a nuggie.

"When did you move here?" She pushed me away and smiled up at me.

"Well…my parents sort of, passed..." I walked towards the window.

"Oh Brooke, I'm so sorry." A hand rested its self on my shoulder.

"My Grandma has strawberries? They always put me in a better mood." I looked back at the child like girl behind me. A huge smile was placed on her lips.

"I can answer that one!" Luke jumped up his finger in his mouth "TO THE KITCHEN!"

"Not so fast" Bella grabbed Luke by the arms "Let's get a band aid for that finger first" she dragged him out of the room. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Typical Bella, looking out for everyone.

"So? Shall we?" Will slung Luna over his shoulder and walked towards to kitchen. Luna's face was a bright red and had absolutely no expression. I laughed lightly and placed my hands in my pockets. What an intense town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bee Tee Dub, Isabella is one of Brooke's good friends :3 Anyways, Brooke loves reviews so do it up!


	3. Whites

There was nothing I loved more than a strawberry. I sat and listened as Luna ranted on about how late someone was. "Didn't we tell her SIX O'CLOCK?" she tapped her finger in annoyance and rested the side of her head on her fist. "I know she's slow but for god's sake."

"Ah, calm down, she'll be here soon" A strawberry dangled out of Will's mouth as he played his DS.

"Who?" I bit the end of the strawberry off and put the face of confusion on. Will glanced up for the bright screen and met my eyes.

"Candace, her sister is supposed to get fabrics for Luna's dress and she isn't back yet." I stood up and slammed my hand on the table and stood up furiously.

"WHAT AN OUTRAGE!" By the look of Luna's face, my sarcasm wasn't amusing her. Our focus was soon set on the doorway to the bathroom.

"Well I'm sorry Luke I have no green band aids!" Bella walked out, Luke trailing behind her.

"But this is pink, only Julius wears pink! I mean of all colors." Bella eyed him then walked to the table and grabbed a strawberry.

"Well, at least you aren't alone then."

"THAT'S IT!" Luna bolted up "I'M GOING TO GO FIND HER, COME ON WILL" She grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out, he clumsily fell all over the room causing the strawberries to fall over.

"Damn, I only got one"

"Gee, all I got was a pink band aid!" I rolled my eyes at the two and sat down on the red couch near the window, outside was a wide field of flowers, white ones, like in Luna's hair, they were beautiful, you would never see something like that at the city. I looked down at my purple socks and rested my chin on my knees. This place was so different compared to the city. A sinking feeling grew in my stomach suddenly I don't know if I'll fit it.

"Brooke?" Bella was looking at me blankly.

"Uhm, yeah? Where's Luke?" I moved my eyes towards her.

"Didn't you hear him leave?" She walked over and sat on the opposite side of me. I must have been too deep in thought to notice.

"Uhm, of course just testing you!" She smiled and leaned back.

"So, who did you meet so far?"

"Well, Chase showed me around and I-"

"Chase?" Does everyone cut everyone off in this town?

"Yes, Peachy." She huddled her knees together and hugged them tightly. "Ohhh, I get it" I smirked at her but she just stared blankly ahead.

"Chase was my first friend here, we've been close every since I moved in this town. I think I've grown to like him more than a friend though, but his feelings for me are nothing. Especially with Maya in the picture." She looked away with anger in her eyes. If they were so close how can she NOT know about his hatred for Maya?

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah, it's obvious." I lifted my eyebrow.

"But that makes no sense if he didn't like you why wo-"Oh surprise, I was cut off. The door slammed open to Luna with a face of worrisome.

"HIS DOG!" Bella stood up obviously not pleased by the situation.

"Again? You're kidding?"

"No, you take the town me and Will will take the field." She ran out before I was able to ask who or what she was talking about.

"Uhm, dog?" Bella grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to the brick road. "Where are we going?"

"Will's dog Rodger is gone missing again, he loves that dog like a child so we have to find him, again..." She didn't bother to look back at me. I stared to the side only to set eyes on a dog sniffing around a tree. I suddenly stopped causing Bella to crash backwards on the ground. "OUCH?" I shielded her mouth over.

"Shh, look, is that his dog?" She followed my finger which was in the direction of the black and white pooch.

She nodded her head and removed my hand. "We'll use to best approach and catch him like Steve the crocodile hunter!" I looked at her questionably.

"What are you talking abo-" Before I could finish she had a lock on my wrist again and we were racing forward towards the dog.

"JUMP!" She took off like a plane only to have the dog run away. Her face had a nice one on one with the ground. I closed my eyes and flinched to the sound of the impact. "That wasn't wise at all.." I slowly opened my left eye.

"Are you… okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect!" Her sarcasm leaked through her. She got up slowly rubbing her forehead. "Damn dog." I ran forward and grabbed the hood of her green sweater.

"COME COME, NO TIME TO DALLY!" We followed the dog's prints until it came to a wooden porch. We both slowly looked up to see the building with the tall telescope sticking up from it. I smiled uncontrollably. "Finally."

"What? WE CAN'T GO IN THERE, THAT'S WHERE THE WIZARD LIVES, AND HE'S SCARY!" I nudged her ribs.

"BELLA! Will's dog is in there so we HAVE to" I raised my eyebrow with a smirk and proceeded to the open door. Who keeps their door open anyway? Especially when your house is partly in the forest. Bella soon ran up behind me.  
We stepped into a dark hall. Not really a bright guy, is he? A beam of light came from straight ahead; I guess it was from the window the telescope lead out of. I took Bella's hand since she was shaking so much I could feel it from the ground. We walked into the room with the light, as I was walking I got my foot tangled in the rug and began to fall, as I thought my face was going to clash with the ground I felt two arms catch me.

"You should be careful..."

"Well, excuse me, but if this rug was flat maybe I would be able to -" I looked up and seen the best looking boy I have ever laid eyes on. His eyes were mismatched with dirty blond hair with one single braid and a dark tan, he wore a purple cloak with white pants and black boots.

"Yes..?" he raised an eyebrow

"Uh, never mind. Have you seen a dog? It ran in -"

"That one?" he looked over at Will's dog sleeping under a table. Bella ran over to it and patted his head.

"Thanks uhm...whats your name?"

"I can't really share my name... So, just call me Wizard." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why can't you share your name?" He looked down at me.

"It's said a wizard can't tell his name unless he feels a connection with someone, like trust and so forth..."

"I see." I looked down at our arms which were laced together still. I backed away, my face was hot, and I was blushing. Fabulous. I hid my face with my sleeve and looked at Bella pointing my thumb to the hall; "We should go." Bella took the dog up in her arms and looked at the wizard.

"Thank you." she smiled and took the lead. The wizard turned away and began to walk up towards the telescope.

"The city is full of fake stars, you're really lucky to see real ones." he looked back at me; I smiled and began to walk forward until his voice started again.

"Come here for a second." I looked behind my shoulder slowly to see him leaning against the railing. I turned around and made my way towards this wizard character. He also walked forward and pointed to the telescope then looked back in my direction.

"Look through the eye piece..." I grabbed the side of the eye piece then looked at him nervously. I bent down slowly and my eye gently kissed the cold rubber of the eye piece. The site was breath taking; the stars were as white as snow and glowing like diamonds under the sunlight. The moon looked like an eye of a wolf, full of passion and complete beauty. The last time I saw something like this was with my mother a long time ago. I looked up slowly as the thoughts of my mother came flowing in my head. Her gentle laugh, her smile, her knowledge of everything space related. I quickly snapped out of my gaze and looked back at he wizard which had a cup of coffee pressed against his lips.

"This is beautiful." He let out a breath the looked up at me.

"I guess you and the sky have something in common then..." my eyes became huge.

"W-what?" He choked on a bit of his coffee then looked the opposite direction.

"Never mind..." I laughed lightly and heard Bella scream for me. "I better go; Bella gets physical when she's mad."

"Yeah...sure. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye." he walked down the stairs into another hall, but not before giving a small wave. I smiled then set off to the hall which I arrived from. I walked out to see an annoyed Bella and a clueless Will.

"What took you so long!" Bella stood with her hands on her hips. "I had to keep that stupid dog from bolting to Hyrule!" I raised my hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He showed me some stars." Will looked back and looked rather confused as he shook his head.

"It's the middle of the day?" he pointed to the sky.

"Well, perhaps he's magic after all. I have to go get Brendon; I'll see you guys later"

I gave a light wave and walked away. I knew he wasn't a fake.

I walked up a hill kicking whatever rocks crossed my path. I've met a lot of people today; they're all so nice, so much nicer than the people I've grown up with. They weren't as sickening as the people I once knew. They didn't send my stomach in constant back flips. I had to snap out of this. I know for a fact I can't trust anyone. Besides Bella, I've grown up with that sweet brown eyed little girl. She's been there for the highs and pulled me out of the lows. Despite all the nice people I've met today, the biggest challenge was yet to be faced. My elder brother Brendon was behind the doors of that carpentry. My eyes became glued to it as it surfaced. I haven't seen Brendon in some time now. Has he changed like most people I knew? My hand came to my hair as I twisted it around my finger and bit my lip. Before I knew it I was on the doorstep. My shaking hand rose to the wood as it slammed against it three times in a row. It slowly opened reviling the black haired boy with the pearly white smile behind it.

"Brooklynn."

"Brendon..." He smiled and brought me into a hug which only left my stomach with a sick feeling.

"I'm so happy to finally see you. Where are your bags?" He looked behind me and then back at me. "You didn't forget them at home did you?" He chuckled; I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, first time we talk in years and you decide to make fun of me already, you're a great brother. If you must know, their at the Sundae Inn." He walked to the right and motioned for me to enter.

"Great, I'll go get them and you drop off this table to town hall." He grabbed his coat and slung it around his shoulders. My eyes widened and I looked back at this very clueless boy.

"You have to be kidding." A confused look met my eyes as Brendon searched for his hat. The table was the size of a dog; I'm on the weak side.

"Uhm, nope! Gives you a chance to meet the mayor too. Ahh there it is!" he grabbed his beanie and placed it on his head.

"Yay for me."

"Sarcasm is a bad habit, Brooke." I'd like to know where Brendon gets his "brilliant ideas" as to make me just plop into the town hall in such a rude manner. "You go and drop it off and I'll get your stuff packed away in your new room" before I could even respond the door to Dale's opened and shut. It was Luke. He took off his sweater and bandanna.

"Oh hey guys! I never even noticed you, Brendon, did you stay late?"

"Uhm, yes, I was just leaving, Brooke's going to town hall, how about you show her the way." Brendon left the building and Luke looked at me and smiled brightly.

"We better get going, it's getting late." he picked up the table and opened the door. We walked in silence, until Luke started to hum a song. I laughed at this. Seeing such a boy that looked like Luke and getting to see his bubbly personality was truly remarkable, he could really teach someone not to judge. "Hey now, what do you think your laughing at?" His goofy smile found its way to his lips.

"A very hilarious blue haired boy." I put my hands in my pockets and looked up at him.

"I'm jealous; I bet he's gorgeous, right?" I opened my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it.

"Oh yeah, you're smoking." A sarcastic tone slit through the darkness. Chase and two followers were close behind. "Hey Brookie, long time no see." He stood in front of me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I've really missed you!" Luke wrapped his arms around Chase's waist. The peach haired boy's eyes widened so much I think he broke a muscle.

"And I'M gay?" Julius walked up behind the two and placed his hands on his hips.

"You are" Brett pushed him forward causing him to tumble over. "Yo Brooke, are you going to the Flower Festival? Its suppose to be huge this year. All formal and whatnot." Brett talked with a slur caused by the sucker he had on the inside of his cheek. Luke jolted up.

"YOU SHOULD GO! We all got dates and everything!" I bit the top of my finger.

"I would but I'm dateless." Chase looked over and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Go with Bells, you guys can go as friends, I'm sure she'd love to go."

"Why don't you ask her?" He blushed at this and looked away.

"That slut Maya asked him, and Chase can't say no to her. On the count of she cries." Julius fooled around with the golden ring on his finger.

"Not only a bit, A LOT." Brett carried on.

"Ohh.." I coughed awkwardly and tapped Luke "Let's go?"

"OH YEAH! We have to go guys! Important stuff to take care off." He put the table in his arms and began to walk, I trailed behind him.

"As long as you use protection!' Chases voice CHASED after us. I looked back and stook out my tongue to him.

"Well, here it is." The town hall was a very nice looking building, it was tall and looked like its been around for awhile, but was well taken care of. We walked in to see a boy half hunched over with one arm up and his chin resting in his hand while the other one was busy writing papers. His eyes went upward to meet ours his nose began to wrinkle when he seen Luke, obviously not a fan. His eyes fell back to his paper.

"What is it now Luke?" Luke placed the table on the ground and slammed it with his hand causing me and the blonde boy to jump a little.

"You didn't need to restart my heart, Luke" I narrowed my eyes at him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry about that." The boy at the desk looked rather annoyed by Luke. "Well, here it is Gill, and no I never used MY artisticness, we used Brendon's. I could do much better though." Gill rolled his eyes.

"Well, remind me to thank Dale for having common sense and not letting you paint it. Who's your friend?" He pointed at me with his pen "I've never seen her before."

"I'm BrookLynn"

"I'm Gill, the mayor's son. What brings you to such a boring town anyway?" He let out a small sigh and opened his eyes partly. "It wasn't the brochures, right?" I looked down. I hate talking about this, but what do I expect? I AM the new person.

"Well, my parents passed away and I'm living here with Brendon now"

"I'm sorry. I should let you go, it's getting late." He looked back down at his paper as I nodded and turned to leave.

"WELL, SEE YOU GI-"

"Not so fast." Gill looked up with a smirk on his face and his eyebrow rose. "You'll be helping me find a place to put this table." Luke sighed and gave Gill a pissy look.

"I'm sorry I can't walk you home Brooke. I'll see you tomorrow" I laughed lightly.

I only realized when I got out that I didn't even know where Brendon lived. I sighed and walked towards a meadow. The flowers danced with the wind as my hair did when the wind took it. The necklace Julius gave me beat of my chest. I looked to my right to see a wooden fence placed standing up in the grass. I walked over to it and slowly put my hands on the wood and climbed over to sit on it. The stars were bright; the full moos took up a huge proportion of the night sky. I slowly looked back to the green glass and began to think of the city from which I came. Memories filled my head as the moon brought my mothers voice to echo in my brain.

"I thought I'd be alone tonight." I was startled at the voice I heard and quickly turned to my left to see the Wizard leaned hunched over with his arms resting on the fence. He eyed me; "Shouldn't you be home sleeping?" I returned his glance with a small smile.

"Like you have room to talk." I looked back at the glowing moon.

"Well, how was your first day?" I let out a sigh and glanced down at my shoes.

"Interesting that's for sure." I smiled at the thoughts of Bella, Chase, Luke, and everyone fell into my head. My eyes glazed over. "Wizard, I have a question, are you real? Like, a real wizard." I jumped over to the other side of the fence and leaned against it.

"That depends." I looked over to him.

"On what?" He extended his hand towards me.

_"__Do you believe in magic?"_

**End of chapter 3.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay so, this was pretty lame, even for me D: But anywhom! Reviews? :3 Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I'm too lazy to read it over, I'll be sure to update if I find any, haha :)


	4. Flowers

This Chapter is boring, blah. x_x By the way, when the Wizard shutters, if you don't know who he's talking about, its the Witch. She'll be in it soon too :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hesitated, biting my lip and changing views from the guy leaning against the fence and the hand extended towards me. I brought my hand and rested it on his. Some time passed and all that was heard was the wind going in and out of the trees. My stomach began to sink, maybe he was a fake, but the star thing, how could anyone make an illusion like that without the assistance of magic? Suddenly the wind became stronger and clouds began to roll in at our feet. I closed my eyes shut, scared of what could happen. I kept reassuring myself, saying everything is okay even though I wasn't sure anymore. The wind wrapped around my body like a snake made from mist, it pushed me up from the fence. As much as I wanted to scream "Stop" no words came out, goose bumps surfaced as I began to shake. Soon after, the wind slowed and soon everything was calm again. I lifted one eye open to see we were on a cliff over viewing a huge full moon and bright stars blanketing the sky. I quickly turned to the Wizard in astonishment; "You ARE real." He slowly turned his head to face me.

"Yes, and you're the only one who believes me. Besides.." He shuttered "Never mind.." Our hands fell apart but I never felt it, all I could feel is the sadness of being rejected by everyone in town because of who you are. Even though it seemed quite painful, their was no sadness in his eyes, there were nothing in his eyes, just two vacant spaces. "But you, you're different.. You're a believer, not only with me, but you believe in a lot of things. Soul mates, there is a possibility of achieving world peace, magic, etcetera, but what you don't believe in is people. You've lost all faith and trust in people, why is that?" He looked forward at the blinding moon; "Why is your past so haunted by people?" I stared at him amazed, how did he know all that so soon? I never told him.

"Well, not too long ago, my parents were murdered by someone who claimed to be their good friend. My parents trusted him with their lives, and mine too for that matter he was like one of the family" I sat down on the cold ground and hugged my knees. "One day he came by violently, with a knife. I seen it from the other room but then quickly ran into a closet. I heard their screams and they still echo in my ear every day. How I stayed so hidden I'll never know, or how I never made a sound. I was petrified. Now I don't trust anyone, I can't afford to have that happen again." The Wizard never moved nor did his facial expression change. The feeling of worry overcame me as I stared at him from below. "H-How did you know all of that stuff anyway?"

"I could see it in your eyes and by the way you took my hand. All of it came pouring in, but no reason.. Sort of like mind reading, but I can't help it, when something interest me… I find it hard to pull away… and your eyes.. their so deep, with fear and depression but also life and hope.. You hesitated before taking my hand, which usually means trust issues, or fear.." The Wizard was so interesting, how calm and collected he was, how much he knew, how though I have trust issues, I feel like I've known him all my life. He looked down at me with tiresome eyes; "You trust Brendon, don't you?" How does he know- I'm just going to stop asking.

"Do I have a choice? He is my brother." I stood up and his eyes followed me. "My brother who seems to be favorited by all."

"Not by Isabella, she certainly likes you more, she came into my house despite being scared, not only for the dog, but she didn't want you to go in alone, would she do that with Brendon?" I looked over towards him then back at my shoes.

"You have a good point. She is my best friend, after all, and I should think about that more often then letting my jealousy take over.." A sudden gush of happiness fell into my body. I actually felt good about myself, TheWizard brought reassurance. A smile whipped across my face as I slowly shifted my eyes to the body looking forward at the bright sky.

"You must be getting tired, I'm sure your brother is worried sick about you by now.." He grabbed my hand again and looked at me blankly but then changed it into a small smile. Before I could say anything the wind began to pick up and I blacked out.

"**BrookLynn, BrookLynn, BrookLynn, BrookLynn."**  
A singing voice coupled with a growing weight at the bottom of my bed awoke me. I slowly opened a single orange eye to see Isabella leaning over into my brand new closet. I guess The Wizard brought me to Brendon's. "No matter how hard I try I can't seem to find ANY dresses in here." I pushed myself upward and rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"Good morning?" She looked back at me with a huge smile. Then turned back around.

"Brendon let me in! He said you came home late, what were you doing?" She didn't really seem to be paying much attention to me; her concentration was set on the shirts, sweaters, and pants she was throwing one by one out of my closet. I slung my feet over my bed and yawned.

"No where, I just went for a walk." I hated to lie to Bella, but I couldn't tell her now, I'll wait until the right moment.

"I see, I see. So, I'm going to have to make you a dress for the festival. We're going together, fyi. Candace and I can have one done by today sometime." She stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Purple and black, correct?"

"You know me so well." She laughed, then walked pass me but turned once she got to the door frame.

"Drop by the shop later, alrighty?"

"Mhm!" With that she skipped off humming the pokemon theme song. I turned to look at the pile of clothes on my bed. Whatta mess, leave it to Bella to come cause a tornado then leave all happy go lucky. I grabbed a red t-shirt and black capris then ran off to the shower before Brendon could go take all the hot water, he was famous for that. Once that was all said and done I walked out of the bathroom, then down the oak stairs. Once I stepped on the rug at the end, an apple was thrown in my direction. Lucky for me, I caught it.

"I have a quest for you." Brendon stepped out of the kitchen. I cringed to this, in other words he was saying; "I'm too lazy to do it myself, so can YOU?"

"…That is?"

"I need you to go help Luna. Will isn't feeling the best and he was suppose to help set up the festival with her." I raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"Its tomorrow, why are they-"

"Don't ask me. I have to go to work, good luck kid." He tousled my hair and walked out. I rolled my eyes and shoved the red apple between my teeth. Walking down the brick road I kicked a lone rock in my path until I felt two hands take my waist.

"HELLO BROOKLYNN!" I twisted around only to meet two violet eyes.

"Well if it isn't Peachy." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Awh, is my little nickname annoying you?" I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"No…Nothing bothers me, Brookie." That name made my spine turn but I wasn't going to give Chase the satisfaction.

"Tchhh." His arm found his way around my back and we began to walk.

"Where are you off to anyway, and with a half eaten apple?"

"I have to help Luna with the festival." The peach haired boy came to a sudden stop as he hit his hand on his forehead. "What?"

"Damn, that's tomorrow, it totally slipped my mind, I have so many things to cook, and I doubt I can get them done by tomorrow."

"LUKE, I TOLD YOU I WANTED PINK FLOWERS!" Out of nowhere, Luna's high voice came from behind me; I twisted my head around to see an angry girl storming up the street with a very confused boy behind her.

"WHATS WITH EVERYONE AND THE COLOR PINK!? ORANGE IS A NICE COLOR TOO YOU KNOW, LOOK, ITS SO.. ORANGE! IT WOULD LOOK WAY BETTER ON THE TABLES THAN PINK!" He had a single orange flower in-between his fingers as he chased after Luna, clumsily. Chase folded his arms together and half shut his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the pinky and the brain." Luna stopped beside me and looked at Chase angrily.

"Shut up!" She turned back to Luke who was on the ground belly up with a smile on his face. He extended the flower towards her.

"You look stunning from this angle." Luna couldn't help but smile at the boy, he was so clueless. She grabbed the flower then looked at me.

"Are you going to help me set up? We're ahead schedule. Plus I have this idiot, so if you have other plans, you can-"

"WELL, SINCE SHES FREE." Chase wrapped his two arms around my neck from behind. "She can help me cook, right Brookie?" Since he was choking me I was in no position to say no to him.

"Yes." Luna rolled her eyes and grabbed Luke by his sweater and bought him to his feet.

"I wish you the best of luck Brooke. Come on you blind little boy, lets go pick some pink flowers for the tables." Luke frowned and looked at Luna

"I swear, you people are trying to make me like Julius." Without a word, Luna dragged Luke down the road; he waved furiously at Chase and I. They reminded me of a brother and sister. Luke being the stupid little brother and Luna the high tempered older sister. I wiggled out of Chases grasp and looked up at him, he was looking blankly ahead.

"You're awfully quiet?" I turned around to see what he was looking at. Bella and Candace walking with two boxes in their arms. I smiled devilishly and nudged his ribs. "Well, look who it is." He looked down at me two eyebrows lowered. How I loved testing Chases patients.

"If you yell out to her I swear I'll-"

"HEY BELLA!" I walked towards her with my arms extended. She looked from behind the two boxes and quickly dropped them.

"BROOKLYNN!"

"CHASE!" The violet eyed boy entered our little gathering. "The boxes contain what exactly?" This was odd, Chase seemed so nervous back there, but he was totally cool with her. She bit her bottom lip; I'm guessing she couldn't say anything, since she only did that when she was a loss of words.

"F-Fabrics." Candace answered the question in Bella's absence.

"I see." Chase bent down and took Bella's boxes. "Well, you're pretty weak, so I'll carry these for you, lovely." Chase smiled at her, and sent a single wink. "You there, the black haired girl with the very nice orange eyes." I rolled these "Nice eyes" and folded my arms.

"What?"

"Go to the Inn, and get started on those dishes, if you ruin them, I'll lock you in a room with Maya." My eyes got broad.

"No pressure..?" He shook his head and began to walk forward. Bella turned to face me, I gave her thumbs up and a wink then began to walk towards the Inn.

"Dad must be an idiot if he actually thinks this is going to get tourists." I stepped in to see the blond haired boy sitting at the wooden table set with several papers placed before him with a single cup of tea to the side. His blue eyes looked to the door. "Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in." I laughed lightly and took the seat across from him.

"Talking to yourself, eh?"

"When I want to talk to someone smart, I find it necessary." He wrapped his fingers around the handle of the teacup and rest it on his lips. I rested my chin on my hand.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm done now." Gill lifted the chair off the ground and leaned back.

"PERFECT!" I stood up and grabbed his wrist. "You can help me cook!"

"But I..I'm no-" Before he could finish, I already had an apron tied around his waist.

"Ahh come on Gill, I need your help, I'm new, I need to socialize." He folded his arms and sent me an annoyed look which I returned with the infamous bottom lip pout. He groaned and shook his head.

"FINE. What are we making?" I looked around the kitchen.

"Uhhh. HERE!" I grabbed the yellow sticky note which was stuck to the wooden post. "First, lets make this…Uhm, how do you pronounce this?" Gill looked over my shoulder.

"Crème Brulee." I looked over to him and our eyes met, confusion clouding mine and his. "Next."

"Good idea, how about this, Flower shape cherry chip cake?"

"I can't decorate. Next."

"A roast with vegetables?"

"…You're kidding? Next."

"Cupcakes! Nothing special, just chocolate cupcakes!" I looked up and Gill with a smile. He nodded his head and turned to get the white bowl. Then it started, once we finally found the cake mix, we went through the whole pack of eggs only because, if we didn't drop them, we'd slip and crush them between our fingers. How did we slip? The butter Gill took out of the fridge, half of it fell off and he never noticed. Causing a huge pool of it to form.

"I found the mixer." Gill handed me the contraption.

"What? I can't do that." I turned on the water and put my hands under washing the egg off them.

"Well neither can I." He looked at it blankly. I took his hand with the mixer and put it in the bowl.

"We'll do it together then. Reach over and plug it in." Little to our knowledge, it was on full power, and acted like an angry bull. Cake mix went everywhere as it took us around the counter until it suddenly stopped. Gill and I both looked at each other then to the wall which the mixer was plugged in. Only to set eyes on what seemed to be a very annoyed Chase swinging the wire in a circular motion. "…Uhm…We…"

"We tried." Gill pushed the bowl towards Chase.

"I leave you alone for half an hour and you basically trash the entire kitchen, Brooke!" He walked over towards me, I hung my head.

"I'm sorry; we tried to make it perfect, but ended up wrecking everything." To my surprise I didn't get yelled at. Two arms were placed around me as my head rested on the scrawny chest of Chase.

"You're such an idiot, but its okay." Two more set of arms found there way around us, and it wasn't Gill's.

"Yeah, it's okay Brooke." Luke had us both in his arms with his eyes shut and a huge smile on his face. Chase broke away and raised an eyebrow.

"Not you again.." Gill placed his face in his hand.

"Why are you here?" Chase brought two of his hands upward to chest level and shook his head while raising an eyebrow. Luke scratched the back of his head.

"Luna said you needed help, so of course I'm going to come to your assistance." Gill looked from in-between his fingers.

"Gee, aren't we just full of luck today." Chase said rolling his eyes to Luke's bright an happy attitude.

"UGH, someone! Someone give me a black coffee right now!" Julius came storming in the front doors, Brett close behind.

"Calm down. I only sat on one of your earrings, nothing to throw a tantrum about!" Brett seemed to bully Julius a lot, no doubt it was on purpose.

"You KNEW I was wearing them tomorrow for the festival! You know that I know that you did it on purpose! Now, that you know I know that you know I know, you're trying to cover it up!" I swear once that was said, Brett had sparks coming out of his ears.

"Say that again?"

"Oh look, it's the train of happy people." Chase rested his elbow on his arm which was folded to his chest and put his hand on his forehead. "We'll surely get everything done now, with the help of our own personal Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum over there." I couldn't help but laugh at these little spats they all had with each other.

"Well, if SOMEONE never sat on MY favorite pair of earrings we wouldn't be here!" Julius chanted putting his hands on his hips and turning to Brett.

"They were JUST earrings!"

"Do you know what a man is without his accessories?"

"Normal?" Gill cut in. This comment made Julius growl.

"ALRIGHT, knock it off." I stepped in between all of this arguing. "If we want to get this done we're going to have to put aside our problems and work together."

"GOOD POINT!" Luke stepped beside me with his index finger in the air. "AND WE….uhm…." His posture went from, heroic, to confused. "…We…TAKE IT AWAY BROOKE!"

"We have to get all this stuff done. Then, Julius, I have a few pairs of heart shaped ear rings I'm sure you'll love, if you help, I'll let you have a pair." Julius's eyes lit up.

"Fabulous! Let's get started!" And with a roll of Chases and Gill's eyes, we were off to start cooking.

**End Chapter 4.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tah dah, its rather boring, but the next chapter will be way waaay better :D Reviews? Kty.


	5. Impersonation

DEAR BELLA, I didn't get your message until I was about to upload, but I'll make it work in the next chapter, you'll have your nice dress ^_^ Oh btw, Luke isn't her love interest, it may seem like it though D:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything went rather smoothly after that. Besides Luke getting chocolate all over Julius and Chase occasionally yelling at Brett for using the wrong bowl. He was very VERY picky about his food. After awhile everything came to rest and we all sat at the table for four to look at all the food we made. "See?" I stood up in front of the crowd "When we team up and put…Part of our differences aside, we can make awesome things."

"Alright then Dora, I think we learned our life lesson for today." I let out a sigh and turned to face Chase who was smirking at me.

"Thank you, Chase." Gill stood up and grabbed his papers.

"Well, I have better things to do, plus, I'm in desperate need of a shower." He opened the door and walked out into the sun light. His eyes sparkled like the ocean once the sun caught them, it was amazing. I was sort of in a trance, still looking at the door. Until two fingers snapped in front of me.

"Hey, Brooke!" It was none other then Luke. I half smiled at him then looked to the clock.

"I got to get going. Julius, come with me, we'll get your earrings." The ruby eyed Julius bolted out of his seat.

"YAY!" Luke looked so lost, he looked to me, and then Julius repeated times.

"W-Where are you going?"

"To the Tailor Shop, Bella wants me to come see my dress." Luke jumped with excitement.

"BELLA! That's who will respect my taste in flowers! I'm going to go get her one for her hair, because my guess is her dress is orange! Bye guys!" Luke raced out the door as fast as lightening. Brett tapped a spoon on the table then looked over at Chase.

"Let me guess, you want me to stay and help you clean, don't you?" Chase stood up and grabbed the broom that was rested by the stairs.

"Way to go Sherlock, you solved the mystery." The black haired boy stood up and snatched the broom away from Chases grasp. "Tchhh.." once both were in the kitchen I felt a warm hand grab my wrist.

"No time to waste, Darling, lets move!" Before I knew it, we were half way down the street until I stopped which caused Julius to give a small squeal.

"Do you hear that?" I didn't really know what it was, but it was definitely something, Julius looked at me with an eyebrow rose.

"Are you losing it?" I kept staring to the side as I shook away from his grip.

"Go on ahead; I'll be there in a second." He nodded then ran off, no; he SKIPPED off to the Tailor Shop. I set my attention to the beach, where the sound was coming from, I began to walk forward and my feet pushed down the sand as I looked left to right.

"Looking for something?" A voice crept up from behind me ending up making me scream until a hand cut me off. "Its only me BrookLynn.." He pushed me against a large rock which slept on the side of the sea shore and removed his hand. I looked forward to see a familiar pair of green and yellow eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you.." I let out a sigh and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"No worries, I know Luke, my heart is used to all of this "being startled" stuff. Why are you out here anyways?" he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you and I both know the flower festival is tomorrow, and I wanted to go with you …As friends of course. But, I figured the only way you'd say yes was if I came out to meet your friends.." I laughed lightly, he was so adorable.

"I'd love to go with you." He looked me straight in the eye, kind of surprised.

"Really..?"

"Well, if you can read peoples eyes, then read mine now, I'm sure you'll see what I'm thinking." We stared at each other for a couple of minutes; I tried so hard to keep up straight. I was so nervous my legs were about to give out. Finally he half smiled.

"Well.. I'll escort you there then.."

"Awesome, you, don't need to come meet my friends though, you know that right?"

"They seem rather interesting… Especially this Luke character.." I grabbed a long part of his cloak instead of his wrist and began to walk.

"Well, if you really want to, who am I to say no?" He didn't say anything and his expression stayed the same, tiresome and blank. He ran with me, book placed tightly between his side and his arms. My curiosity came into my brain, what was that book anyways?

"Wow, it does look better! Thank you Julius." Luna stepped back with Julius on her left and Bella on her right with Will behind her wrapped in a blanket with no hat, just messy hair. Her dress had a brand new pair of shoes under it. I'm guessing Julius used his "unspeakably good" fashion sense to spice up another image. Bella turned over and raised her hand in the air awaiting a high five form Candace who took awhile to get the hint.

"We're the best dress makers EVER!" She began to do her signature air guitar move as Candace stared cluelessly downward at her. I walked in slowly and announced my arrival.

"Hey guys!" I scratched the back of my head. "I have someone here for you all to meet." Bella turned a bright red and straightened herself up.

"Did they see what I just did?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Sadly, yes." Will patted his little sister on the back.

"It could have always been Chase." She kicked his shin causing him to howl in pain.

"Bring the dear in!" Julius threw his arms up and smiled. I laughed awkwardly and brought my right arm in with The Wizard attached.

"Everyone meet the Wizard." He walked in and gave a small wave to everyone. Luna and Julius pushed everyone out of their way, you could almost see the hearts in their eyes.

"LOOK AT THAT CLOAK! THE COLOR, THE ORIGINALITY! SIMPLY REMARKABLE!" Luna pushed Julius downward and made her way to the Wizard. Who had an eyebrow raised.

"Wow. I didn't picture you to look like this!" I crossed my fingers behind my back praying she doesn't say anything rude to him. "You're hot!" My eyes widened to this. He leaned down to me slowly.

"Why did she call me hot? I'm not even on fire.." He whispered. I tried my hardest not to laugh, it was so cute seeing a guy as smart as the Wizard not know today's lingo.

"Just say thank you." He brought his head up again.

"Thank you.." Luna walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My names Luna! What can I call you?" She backed away with that cattish smile on her face.

"Uhh-"

"…Nate! Call him Nate! That's his name..right, Nate?" He looked at me confused. I thought it would be weird for them to call him Wizard. The only one who knew the difference was Bella. Luna would probably say something unnecessary if we were honest with her.

"Yeah, that's my name.." Luna clapped her hands together and began to walk to her former spot.

"Well Nate, welcome!"

"Yeah Welcome, _Nate_." Isabella eyed me; she always gets mad at me when I lie. I sent her a huge smile, hopefully she'd go along with it. Before anyone could say anything else a screaming Luke came into the room.

"MY ARM, MY ARM, MY ARM!" He fell to the floor with a bleeding arm and tore plants with another cut in-between the tear. Bella's eyes filled to the brim with worry as she bent down to the blue haired boy.

"Luke! What ever did you do with yourself now!?"

"The only orange flower I could find was across a cliff, I thought I could jump it, which I did the first time, then when I jumped back I tripped on a rock when I landed, causing this to happen!" He closed his eye causing a single tear drop to fall. "It hurts, make it stop Bella, make it stop!" The worrisome girl looked back at her older brother.

"Will, what do I do!?" He bit his top lip and looked down at his feet.

"I wish I knew sis.." I ran forward and slid towards the two.

"Luke, don't worry, we'll figure out something." Luna shielded her eyes.

"WELL SOMEONE DO SOMETHING, BLOOD IS GROSS"

"May I?" Everyone's attention was directed to The Wizard. He walked over slowly and bent down in front of Luke. "I know a healing spell that can stop the bleeding and the pain.." He took off his cloak and placed his book on top of it flipping to a page, he scanned it over then shut his eyes. Luke began to shake a little, his golden eyes burning with complete fear. The Wizard placed his two hands on top of each of the wounds. Everyone, even Will stayed quiet as the bottoms of his hands began to glow and a small gush of wind was felt throughout the room. Once it stopped he looked over to Julius. "Pass me those scissors if you please?" Julius backed up slowly not taking his eyes off Luke or the Wizard. He pushed a few things off the table until he had the scissors.

"H-Here you go." The Wizard took them and began to cut two long strips out of his cloak and wrapped them around Luke's leg and arm then stood up with what was left of it and his book placed under his arm again. Bella stared hopefully at Luke.

"Luke? Is it okay now?" The boy moved his arm back and forth and stood up.

"Man, I feel awesome again! Thank you, uh, whats your name?" Luna looked up still, with hearts in her eyes and sighed.

"Nate." Will groaned and crossed his arms.

"Well, thank you Nate my man!" He went over and put his hand up for a high five, which "Nate" returned, I was shocked he even knew what it was. Bella stood up and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck.

"I'm glad you're a-okay." She then backed away and looked at the Wizard. "You, you're amazing. Thank you so so much, _Nate._" The Wizard scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"It was nothing.." Bella snapped her fingers.

"OH YEAH! Brooke! Your dress is done!" She ran into a closet and took out a purple and black halter dress. The fabric which wrapped around the neck was black as for the stripe bellow the chest, the rest was purple. It was a gorgeous dress, though I never wore dresses, this one I could make an acceptation.

"Bella it's amazing!" I grabbed the end of it and looked up at her with a gigantic smile. Julius came from behind Bella.

"Don't I get prays? I did pick out your shoes." I raised an eyebrow.

"Which would be?" He pointed towards a pair of black converse.

"You look so unique, it would suit you perfectly! Bella too, you guys will match!" I laughed; it was funny to see a guy saying such girly things. "Go try it on my love!" Julius pushed me into the bathroom. I tied the strings together behind the neck and looked in the mirror. I can't say I was pleased with the figure that I seen, but it was only a one time thing I guess, I turned to the door and took a deep breath and walked out to meet everyone.

"Uh, well?"

"You look amazing!" Luna squealed.

"I'd date you." Luke added with devilish smile.

"You make the dress look five times as good!" Bella winked.

"Your figure really reeeally compliments the dress." Julius put his hand on his chin. "I love it!"

"Hmm. A very nice dress, as for the girl inside it…" Bella nudged his ribs. "I WAS JOKING! It looks great, Brooke" Will rubbed his ribs in pain. I smiled at all the nice comments but was a little disappointed "Nate" never said anything. I quickly got out of the dress and back into my normal clothes.

"OH YEAH!" Luke put his hands in his pockets and dug around. "I know I put it in here some place. AH HA!" Everyone turned to him and an orange flower in his hand, he extended it towards Bella with a smile. "This would probably look good with your dress; actually, you'd look good with or without it. You always look good. Just think of it as a gift from" He cleared his throat "Yours truly" She took it out of his hands and grinned he leaned over and put his two hands on her shoulders. "If you don't know who that is…its me." This made Bella literally laugh out loud; she wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh how I love my Luke." I smiled then looked at the clock. Whoa, 8 already.

"Guys, I should go before Brendon beats me up for being late, see you at the festival! Oh, by the way, Julius!" I turned around to him grinding my teeth. I PROMISED him a pair of earrings. The Wizard grabbed my hand and let go quickly when I looked in it, two pink heart shaped earrings were resting in my palm. I looked over at him and smiled which he returned with a small nod. I threw the earrings over at Julius, who caught one and Luke caught the other.

"Brooke they're breath taking, thank you! Where did you-" Julius turned to Luke who had the earring to his ear with his other hand on his hip.

"Oh my god, that's just SO fabulous! What!? You seen my boyfriend with WHO? That girl is going to get one helping of Juli if she doesn't back off!" His impression of Julius didn't seem to please the real thing, by the way he growled at the cat eyed boy, things weren't going to be pretty.

"I hope you enjoy being able to use your legs." Luke stopped walking like Julius to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because once I'm done with you, YOU WONT HAVE THEM." With that Julius and Luke took off like Tom and Jerry. Luna sighed and her and Will both slammed their heads into their palms. I shook my head and placed my hand on the door knob.

"Bye guys." No one bothered to say bye but Bella, who always finds time to be polite to everyone. I walked out into the cold night and shivered, you picked the wrong day to wear a tee, didn't ya BrookLynn? As I began to walk, I felt two hands being placed on my shoulders. Suddenly, I was inside of a barrier of warmth

"You have interesting friends.." The Wizard had wrapped his cloak around me, or, what was left of it. I laughed a bit then looked at him.

"What you did was really nice." He put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead.

"I don't think I should of done it, but the better part of me said it was the right thing to do.." I was confused.

"Why? Why would you NOT have done it?"

"Well, if people knew I was a Wizard, then, they might not leave me alone and make me use my powers for stupid things.. Then reject me again if I don't, call me a bad guy, I'd be forced to leave. If not from fame, then certainly by mobs coming to my house and getting mad at me because I won't do what they want. I'm still learning, hence this book, I'm not a professional.. The last thing I want is for people to rush my studies, and become furious when they find out I may not be able to cast the spell or make the potion.. that's why I never spoke up when people called me fake." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him sadly. He twisted his head back at me and a blank expression was on his face. "What?"

"I'm so sorry.. I had no idea. If I knew you were scared I would never o-" His hand cut me off again.

"My dear it was nothing.. If it means being able to spend more time with you, then I'd show the world what I'm capable of .." My face grew hot again, I could feel the heat creep up and down my neck and into my cheeks. Lucky me it was dark and he couldn't see. He lowered his hand.

"I..I.. Thank you. No one has ever talked like that to since my mother." He looked at me and smiled.

"Its nothing.. I'll see you tomorrow, BrookLynn, have a good night.." He walked away into the night as I watched in amazement. Something about him made me want to trust him. I bit my bottom lip so hard it began to bleed. But, no matter how much I want to, I can't. Despite him treating me the way he does, I can't take the chance. I walked in the house ignoring Brendon's "Hiya short stuff" and headed to my room. I lay motionless on my bed; why oh why was I cursed with such a stupid problem? He's not going to kill you Brooklynn, or anyone you love, he's different and you know it. I held his cloak tightly. Maybe that wasn't it, maybe it was something else keeping my trust away from him. What though? My head was far too clouded, I'll never think of it when I'm like this. I stood up and went to the huge glass slide doors in my room and stepped out to the balcony. I leaned against the railing and looked up at the glowing stars.

"These are the times I need a mom to help me out." I let out a long sigh. "I'm so confused." I let the wind take my hair and play with my necklace. I closed my eyes and smelt vanilla in the air, just like my mother. The wind continued, almost like she was the one playing with my hair like she used to do before she passed. I let out a long breath and walked back inside to jump in bed. Not bothering to pull the blankets over me, I cuddled into The Wizard's cloak, but, I felt something, like paper. I took it out of the inside pocket and opened it slowly.

"_you looked absolutely divine" _

End chapter 5.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cheesy line x_x . I have HUGE plans for the next chapter :3 .

Remember, Brooke loves reviews :)

And the dress description, oui..sorry, I'm terrible at describing.


	6. Riot

**YO READ? **So, I'm a tad confused, I really _really_ want to make a love interest for Luke or Gill. So, I want to know which one you prefer. I'm not making a new character for each though, just one. I'm not sure if I should put Gill's love interest IN this fanfic though, I was maybe going to write a GillxWhoever story. Luke on the other hand, has a lot of screen time now, I don't really want to focous on him too much. So both have flaws, but I have an idea planed for both, so whoever you pick will be totally okay with me. In other words its, if you pick Luke. I'm going to write a whole different story for Gill and whatever I name her. If you pick Gill, well, Luke will lose some screen time and Gill will gain some. Why do I want YOU to pick? Because I'm confused and I don't wanna do both, like I stated. So yeah, just tell me in a review, kthx.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tapped my fingers on the table waiting for French toast from my so called; "Amazing brother that could cook anything" as he claimed to be when I walked down the stairs this morning. Today was the day of the Flower Festival and I planed on going to the Tailor Shop early to meet Bella. I'm sure Luna will have some "last minute preparations" for us to do so the time will past faster. I twisted my hair around my finger, I still never thought of the reason WHY I can't trust "Nate". Before I would think any further; "TAH DAH!" Brendon placed two pieces of French toast in front of me.

"Gee Brendon; you didn't have to burn them you know?" He stared down at me angrily.

"FINE, go get an apple and go on with your life. I'll eat these since someone doesn't respect fine cooking these days" I shrugged and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"Hope you like those ashes" He groaned at me, but before he could say anything smart back I was already outside. The sun was burning but a cold gush of wind would come by every few minutes, the sky was completely clear besides the huge star placed in the middle of it. My attention was brought else where when I heard humming. Julius was skipping down the street, eyes closed, nose in the air with a smile on his face, a tired looking Brett behind him, Brett in a black tux and Julius in a dark dark pinkish purple one. Julius opened one eye then stopped; he brought me into a bear hug.

"GOOD MORNING BROOKALYNN!" I could have said it back, if he wasn't crushing my wind pipe.

"Yes, good morning, Brooke." Brett took the apple out of my mouth and put it in his "I need this more than you, trust me" So much for breakfast.

"Going to see Bella I see?" Julius let go of me and stepped back.

"Yep, and may I ask why you too are going to the Tailor Shop?" Julius put his chest out word and put one hand on his hip, the other on his heart.

"Well, I'M taking Candace, and I'm being the gentleman and picking her up, of course!" Whoa, just hearing that made my head spin. Julius, a loud totally social guy. Taking a shy, quiet girl like Candace to the Flower Festival, on a date I'm guessing. I looked behind the very confident boy to see Brett slouched over with his hands in his pockets.

"Very nice Julius, now Brett, who are you taking?"

"Kathy." He looked the other direction. I don't get it, was he, embarrassed of her or something? All of a sudden Julius straightened up.

"He really likes her and he thinks blushing is for girls, so whenever she comes up he looks the other way" Well, that's kind of stupid. I let the topic slide with an awkward "oh.."

"SO, LETS GO?" I took Julius by the arm and dragged him down the street with Brett close behind. We didn't get very far until I went face to face with a box and fell to the ground. "Ooooof course" Isabella brought her head to the side with a nervous smile on her face.

"SORRY! Luna piled these boxes on me and I can't really see." A totally different hand extended towards me.

"How do you not see a bunch of boxes, Brookie?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Chase's hand.

"Shut up, I was looking back at Juli." Julius smiled wildly

"I'm just that good looking." The violet eyed boy wrapped his arm around my neck and began to walk ahead with me.

"Where might you be taking me, Peachy?"

"I have to set up the food, right? Yeah, and Maya is going to be there, I want at least some of the food make it to the table, you think you and Bella could help?" Why Chase was trusting me with his food after the Gill incident I will never know, but I nodded anyway. I might as well meet this chick, to see Bella's competition.

"Alrighty then, but you owe me." Chase walked towards the Inn giving a small wave and a; "Whatever" in the process. I looked back to see Bella walking towards me, she didn't have any boxes though. "Uhm, and your boxes are where exactly?"

"Over there." She pointed behind her to Julius and Brett who had one box each.

"Where do we bring these?"

"Did you not hear her? Brownie Ranch you idiot" Brett slapped Julius on the back of the head. I looked back to her and smiled nervously.

"So, are you busy?"

"No.."

"WELL, YOU ARE NOW!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her too the Inn, she tripped over her feet so much it took about ten minutes to get there. We entered only to meet yelling and "lalala I can't hear you." There was Chase, with a pie on top of his head, and a strawberry blond haired girl with the pan it flew out of.

"WELL, I DIDN'T MEAN TO TRIP, YOU SCARED ME!"

"LIKELY EXCUSE, YOU WERE IN LA LA LAND AND JUST HATE TO ADMIT IT, AS ALWAYS!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT MEETING ALL YOUR STANDARDS!" I looked back at Bella with an eyebrow rose.

"THIS is Maya? You have to be kidding me." She shook her head in disappointment.

"No, Chase seems to prefer idiots now a days" I was still pretty confused about this whole Chase and Maya thing, Chase obviously doesn't like her, I'm beginning to think Bella is blind to the obvious. I turned to her with both eyebrows lowered.

"Isabella are you stupid? It's pretty obvious that-" I didn't get very far in my sentences when she pointed to the open door. I looked back at the peach haired boy and the cherry blond.

"OH CHASE, I'M SO SORRY!" She wrapped herself around his stomach. He raised an eyebrow and tapped her back lightly.

"Its…okay?" Well I'll be damned. She was trying to make Isabella jealous, that I will not put up with. As much as I wanted to take action, I knew my friend wouldn't let me do what I wanted to. Maya took the remaining pies on the table and walked out putting her nose up word when she walked pass Bella. My mouth hung open in shock. How could she take that from such a prick? I began to stomp my feet and walk over to her when Bella grabbed my arm.

"Don't. She's not worth it, trust me." As much as it pained me to not take precaution I turned back around and entered the kitchen to see Chase with a towel on his head.

"You look good enough to eat, Peachy." I took my finger and whipped some cream off his face and licked it. "And I mean that in literal terms." He looked down and gazed at me then passed me a cake with cupcakes on top. I had to keep in my laughter as thoughts of Gill slipping on eggs filled my head.

"Don't drop them or I'll slit your throat." He looked behind me at Bella. "You're awfully silent? Anything wrong?" She shook her head and looked at him,irritated.

"Just give me some food to take." Chases eyes went broad and he handed her a cake like mine but a different color. She then turned and walked out of the Inn as fast as she could.

"Did I.. do something?" He scratched the back of head in confusion. I rolled my eyes and chased after her. That boy was seriously the stupidest person out there. I shouted Isabella's name until she finally turned around.

"Don't beat yourself up over Chase, he's not worth it." I stopped in front of her and winked. "Trust me." She laughed and we both began to walk towards Brownie Ranch.

"So, are you seriously going without a date?"

"Well…I..I'm kind of going with The Wizard. AS FRIENDS, so you can come" She looked at me in shock.

"BROOKE! No, I need someone to go with."

"What about Luke?"

"Selena…"

"That white haired boy? What's his name? Toby?"

"EW, he's going with Renee anyway." I looked up to the sky and thought. She was so picky over guys, she wouldn't go with just anyone. We laid the cakes and cupcakes on the table. I looked to the left only to see a blond haired boy was sitting at the end of the table with his head resting on his knuckles while reading a book.

"What about Gill" I pointed in his direction and looked at Bella with a hopeful smile.

"Brooke, he's the mayors son, he's going to be too busy for dates." I leaned against the table and put my hand to my chin. There was NO ONE else for her to go with besides that.

"A LITTLE HELP?" Luke came into Brownie Ranch with a podium on his back. Bella and I quickly raced over to asset him. After dropping the podium in the place Gill instructed us to, we all sat down at the picnic table with lemonade except Gill who claims lemonade was too sweet for his liking.

"So Luke, who is your date" Gill flipped a page in his book and sent Luke a glare. Luke played with the straw in his drink and let out a small sigh.

"No one, anymore" I eyed Bella who was sitting across from me and nudged Luke's side. "What?"

"So, you are..going alone?"

"Yep! Why?" I pointed at Bella with my straw.

"Our dream boat over there is going alone too and-" He bolted up and ran around to Bella's side of the table and got on one knee taking her hand.

"PLEASE OH PLEASE, MY DEAREST BELLA, WOULD YOU GO TO THE FLOWER FESTIVAL WITH ME?" She looked at me with her eyes widen but her facial expression quickly turned to a smile when she looked back at the golden eyed boy.

"Of course I will." He stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Awesome, lets go get ready!" He haled her out of Brownie Ranch to the Tailor Shop I'm guessing. I moved a seat over so I could be facing Gill.

"So Gilliam, what have you been up to? He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Gilliam?"

"Ever heard of a nickname?"

"Oh shut up, nothing, I've been pretty bored lately. My job is dull, my dad is boring, and so on. What about you?" I let out a sigh and twirled my hair.

"Confused"

"About?" I put my head down on the table and looked up at Gill. I don't know why but I felt so at home with him, his eyes were so comforting. So I blabbed on.

"My issues with trust and what not, you know The Wizard?" He flipped a page in his book and nodded. "Well, I have odd trust issues, and I just can't trust him at all, since my parents were murdered by someone who claimed to be their- Why am I telling YOU this?" He shut his book and put it on the table.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm listening. Look, I know how you feel, my mom died when I was 7." I perked my head upward and looked at Gill. He was avoiding my gaze at all cost; he probably doesn't like talking about it. He turned to me and placed his head in his palm. "When you lose your mom, it's like losing all of those life lessons, well, to me. I had to learn everything on my own, my dad is the mayor, and he barely had any time for me." I couldn't help but feel sorry for Gill, I only lost my mother recently, and she was always there when I needed her.

"Looks like we're both going to have to go the rest of our lives without a mom, but if you ever want to talk about it, you can talk with me, I'll always listen." He smiled at me then stood up.

"Come on; let's go get your friend's, the Flower Festival is going to start soon." We made our way down the path kicking rocks and talking about people in the town, good things of course. Gill would sometimes complain about his father, but as I told him, I'd always be there to listen. We walked into the Tailor Shop to Bella fixing up Luna's dress and Will in the mirror straightening his hair. Luke on the other hand was on the couch talking to Juli and Candace about their "differences" Julius looked rather annoyed but steamed off by squeezing the fabric on the couch.

"So are we leaving TODAY?" I walked in folding my arms, Bella and Luke still weren't dressed yet. The golden eyed boy looked up at me.

"When I get my tie on, can you help me tie it? BELLA over there is too busy." I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to go get ready then walked off to the closet to grab my dress and put it on. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair besides put it in a pony tail, then keep my bangs down on top of my head with bobby pins and leave two longer pieces down the shape my face. Once I walked out of my room Luke was already there with an orange tie.

"You seriously need my help with this?" He nodded and extended the tie in my direction.

"We're here." Our attention was brought to Kathy and Brett who walked in hand in hand, they looked amazing to add. Even if Brett did nothing with her hair, they still looked great however.

"You two look adorable!" Luna ran over and grouped hugged them, causing Isabella to fall over since she had a grip on the end of Luna's dress. Luke jumped over the dead Bella to give a high five to Brett.

"Guys, we have 10 minutes, pick up the past." Gill tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh yeah, let me change into my dress." I couldn't wait to see Bella in her dress. The last time I seen her in one was back in fourth grade when Will ended up falling on it and ripping it in front of the whole student body. Julius stood up and grabbed Candace's hand.

"We're going to walk up there alone if you don't mind." He smiled back at her and waved to the rest of us as he left. They were so cute, an odd pairing, but defiantly cute. Will scooped Luna into his arms and began to walk towards the door.

"Tell the demon we left too to walk up alone too."

"WILL! I WANT TO SEE HER IN HER DRESS!"

"Oh hush up, you'll see her later" Gill leaned against the door frame then reached over the Luke who was turned back on and took his bandana off.

"You can't wear this with a tux, you'd look stupid." Luke turned around and snapped at him.

"HEY! It makes me unique." Kathy put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is a formal event Lucas, you have to come suitable." Bella walked out brushing off her dress, this caught his attention and made him forget about the bandana. Bella's dress was a chocolate brown with darker brown stripes going downward below her chest. She had black hair extensions in which were in perfect curls with Luke's orange flower in peeking out by her left ear, she also had orange converse. I joined Luke in the staring of amazement.

"Yeah Luke, I don't want to be the one there with the non formal guy" He pt his arm around her waist and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, fine, let's go!" As they all made their way to the door I couldn't help but wonder where exactly The Wizard was. As we walked up the path I was behind everyone staring at my black converse as they went left, right, left, right. Counting each step, everyone seemed to be busy, Luke and Bella having a conversation, and Brett, Kathy and Gill laughing at jokes they were cracking. I didn't want to barge in on anyone's fun, plus this gave me more time to think. I dug out every memory I've ever had and tried to find out just why I couldn't trust The Wizard but turned up nothing at all. This was eating me from the inside out. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand. Judging by how gentle they took it I knew it was who I wanted to see.

"Hey there Nate" I turned around to a half smile and two green and yellow eyes. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Yes.. I was busy, but I made it just in time, I had something that needed tending to.." I laughed lightly.

"Its okay, at least you're here. I got your note by the way." He looked to the left letting out a small laugh then looked to the right and scratched the back of his head with a light blush.

"I.. Uhm.. Hey, aren't those your friends?" He snapped out of his embarrassment and pointed at something behind me. Bella with her head hung and Maya leaned over her with a smirk. My eyes grew angry as I grabbed the Wizard's hand tightly and walked towards her. "You aren't going to do anything drastic are you..?"

"Of course not" I entered the group pushing my way to Bella's side. Just in time to hear Maya's little show.

"And we all know about your little crush on Chase, but you can just back it off there sweetie because nothing you can do will EVER make him like you."

"I wasn't even trying.." From the corner of my eye I could see Luke tightly gripping his bandana in his hand biting his bottom lip. He knew Bella just as well as I did, he knew perfectly well she didn't want to start anything huge in front of the town.

"I'm SO sure you weren't, everybody knows it, god even Will knows it and he's a complete idiot!" Luna stepped in front of Will defensively.

"Don't you **dare** make fun of Will."

"Can it short stuff, I'm not talking to you."

"SON OF-" Will took Luna by the arm and shook his head. Maya turned to Bella once more.

"Why don't you and your pretty little face and those "friends" of yours and just get lost" Everyone's eyes filled to the brim with anger. The fact Isabella wasn't saying anything annoyed me even more than Maya's words. I turned back and grabbed Gill's punch from his hand. I walked in front of her, punch behind my back.

"Hey Maya."

"What do _you_ want? Did you not hear me? I said why don't you, Isabella and all your friends just get lost and leave the normal people alone?"

"Oh I heard you, my response? **Why don't you just drop dead?**" With that, I poured the red punch all over her.

* * *

So, this was me basically just working on BrookLynn and Gill's friendship.  
The Festival continues in the next chapter, dhur.  
Its 9 and a half pages and took me forever to get it right -_-'  
I never get writers block :3 3  
I also LOVE the ending, I worked hard on it, shh.  
I'll update soon, sorry that _Nate _wasn't really in it.  
Yeah, the name Nate did come from my obsession with Near from Death Note.  
Anywhom!  
**Review loves!**


	7. Aftermath

God, I'm sorry for the shortness, I'll make the next one twice as long, I promise! D:

JESUS, their were SO SO SO many spelling mistakes and grammar fack ups! I'm SOOOO sorry x_x

I fixed what I could find, if theirs anymore, screw them, you can fill in the blanks yourself _sweatdrops

* * *

Her perfect white dress was now drenched in punch. I handed the cup back to Gill and shut his mouth which was hanging open in shock along with everyone else's then smiled sweetly at the cherry blond. " I can't believe you just did that!"

"I can" Chase appeared from behind her. "I knew you were mean Maya. But this takes the cake" Her eyes filled with shock as she turned to the peach haired boy who's arms were folded in anger.

"Chase. I'm sorry, its just, I-" She was cut off by Chase walking away.

"My guess is you should be the one leaving." Gill pointed to the entrance of the ranch and smirked "Something tells me you aren't wanted here" She looked at her shoes and began to walk. Bella also walked, towards a table which she then sat at with emptiness in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Shouldn't she be-"

"Happy?" The Wizard got closer to me and looked down. "You went against her wishes" I looked away in embarrassment and shame. He was right, I shouldn't have stepped in.

"I know but, wasn't it the right thing to do?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Brooke, Bella is a nice person, and bullying doesn't bother her, she's kind hearted and that reaction just wasn't her.. She probably feels bad for Maya.." My eyes widened. I didn't even know my best friend like I thought I did. I looked over at the table she was sitting at that now had Luke, Luna, Will, and Gill beside it.

"You wait until I do something stupid to tell me this?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to yell at me.. You did looked pretty mad.. Maybe you should go talk to her?" I bit my bottom lip. I hated admitting I was an idiot, even though I have to do it often. I felt The Wizard grab my hand, snapping me out of my trance and causing me to look up at his memorizing eyes. "You don't have to go in alone, I'll be right there beside you and so will everyone else.." I smiled up at him and nodded. Walking over to her was the worst part, I've never gotten Isabella upset before, so I didn't know how exactly she'd react. Maybe she'd yell at me and tell me she doesn't want to be friends anymore, or worse. Tell me she never wants to see me again. I tighten my grip on The Wizards hand at the thought of my apology being rejected. Finally I was across for the brown eyed girl whose head was lowered. I hid mine and The Wizards hands behind my back. No one said anything, not even Will, everyone just sat in silence until Bella began to speak.

"What you did, BrookLynn.." I shut my eyes in fear. "Was spectacular, thank you so much, for sticking up for me, I'm proud of you." These words took awhile to set in my head. Luke looked at me with a huge grin planted on his face.

"Yeah Brooke, you didn't even get physical! It was a great approach, you got around Bella's rule!" Brett also looked over at me with a smile on his lips.

"You also never told her anything insulting, another way around Bella's rule." Kathy added.

"And knowing we have a friend that will step up to bullies like that gives an amazing sense of security.." I jolted back to see The Wizard with a smile on his face.

"You knew she wasn't mad at me didn't you!?" He shrugged.

"I wanted to see just how much you cared for Bella, and it was a lot, that's remarkable BrookLynn." I looked ahead of me to see Bella's eyes full of life again.

"What you did was totally fetch!" Luna clapped her hands together with a child-like smile. "I was going to kick her behind straight to Narnia! Not only was she making fun of Bella she made fun of Will!" Will turned a bright pink and looked to his left.

"Well..-"

"I owe you Brooke, for finally standing up to that demon." Gill shuttered "She's never really been all the flattering, and that voice.." I don't think I ever received this many compliments in my life all from doing the first thing that popped in my head. Two arms wrapped around my neck.

"You darling, are my new body guard when SOMEONE … _Brett_, decides to make fun of me again. I don't like physical pain on others, so you can just mouth off and do something that won't hurt them! Kay honey?!" I laughed and brought a single arm around Julius' neck and hugged him.

"Alright, Juli" Suddenly Bella looked down again and started playing with her dress.

"Chase said he heard what Maya said, do you think he believed what she said about me liking him?"

"Well its not like its not obvious already." Brett added. Kathy nudged him in the stomach. "What, I'm just being honest!"

"You don't actually think he's going to believe MAYA, do you?" Luna folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "If he does, he's stupider than I thought." Just when everything seemed to be good again, Maya threw a good 4 cupcakes at Bella, which got in her hair and all over her dress.

"Don't think this is over, I'm not done with you yet." Everyone stared at Maya with utter shock and hate. My focus was locked on Bella however. The black and purple haired girl closed her eyes, to have a single tear form and fall down her face. Luke grabbed her hand, sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Bella don't cry, she's nothing but a b-i-t-c-h! Please...,please, just don't cry." He gripped her hand tightly and also had a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Bella you know I hate seeing you like this, and I'd do anything to make it better. If Maya ever comes near you again" He looked up at her, anger burning in his eyes like the wild flames which roared and shoot out from the September 11 incident. "I swear to god I'll be the one to stand up for you, even if you hold me back and tell me not to, I will. Because I know that's what you want." This amazed me, and not only me, everyone. Even The Wizard's eyes were widen at this coming from Luke. The way he'd step up for Bella like that.

"He's not the only one who's going to stand up for you." Bella turned her attention from Luke to her brother. "I will, no one messes with my little sister." He smiled down at her, and she returned it.

"We all will." Luna smiled sweetly and put her hand on Bella's shoulder. Luke whipped the tears from Bella's eyes.

"So don't cry Bella." She looked at him and took the bandanna from his pocket and whipped his eyes also.

"Only if you'll stop too" His goofy grin found its way to his lips.

"Well, now you have a chance with Chase" She snapped her head back in my direction as I winked at her. "Ou la la." She blushed wildly. I slowly sat down.

"Speaking of Chase" Luke looked to the right and pointed "Here he comes now." This is when Bella began to panic.

"WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I SAY!?" Will shoved a strawberry in her mouth and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do what I do when I'm around Luna, stay cool and don't freak. Best of luck kid." Bella smiled at her elder brother's advice, since he doesn't give it often.

"Around, w-who?" Luna's eyes were wide and face was as pink as her hair. Will scooped her up with one arm and began to follow Gill, Brett and Kathy who were "backing off" from this "tender moment" Bella and Chase were bound to have.

"Come along princess!" Julius took Candace's hand and skipped off. Luke on the other hand stood by Bella looking confused. I walked towards him and took his hand, bringing him back to where I was sitting.

"I know its bad, but I don't like seeing her like this, she's confused and I wont be able to leave her with-" I rolled my eyes and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Silly boy, you don't think we're just going to leave? Come, come." The Wizard and Luke both raised an eyebrow as I took their hands and led them to a bush and a tree near by. Chase slowly stepped over to the chair across from Bella as she sat, avoiding his gaze.

"Seat taken?" She slowly shook her head.

"No, take it by all means."

"Brooke…" The dirty blond haired boy kneeled down beside me in the bushes. "Is this really a good thing to do? Spying?" I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I know Nate, it doesn't seem very nice, but we got to watch out for her, what if he tries something?" I smiled, trying to bring some humor in this. He half smiled and looked back at the two. Luke seemed interested, he was silent, and his eyes seemed to be locked on the couple.

"I'm sorry for what Maya said and did to you, I hope you know that. It was immature of her, I should of stepped in. Luckily BrookLynn was there to do what I wanted to do." She shook her head and smiled dimly.

"Its okay, its nice to know you wanted to step in. Brooke is a great friend"

"Well, you should be out with our friends, don't you think?" He raised his eyebrow and rested his chin in his hand. She looked at him with her eyes widened.

"My dress is ruined, I'm a complete mess, I can't possibly go back out there." He stood up and extended his arm towards her.

"To me, you always look beautiful, you looking bad is impossible"

"AWWWWWWH!" I squealed popping up from behind the bush. The Wizard stood up beside me and looked at me blankly.

"Funny.. I thought spies were suppose to be silent.. and low profile.." Luke appeared from behind the tree and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well grab his hand!" I shouted. Chase smirked as the brown eyed girl took his hand and began to walk towards the group of friends. "Peachy" looked back at me and gave me and thumbs up. Why? I will never know. Luke took a deep breath and began to walk away, towards the entrance, or the exit.

"Well, I'm going to jet you guys, I'll catch you later!" I waved to him then took a notice to the sky. It was the sunset; I didn't realize it was so late. I looked at The Wizard who had his hands in his pockets and eyes locked on the setting sun.

"So, I'm guessing we should go back with the group then?" The mismatched eye's of the Wizard's glowed under the radiance of the sun. I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Or we can watch the sunset?" He looked away and scratched the back of his head nervously, I had to admit, that was rather adorable.

"Lead the way.." I took him to Alan's tree. I sat down on the long grass and he stood up leaning against the tall trunk of the tree. The sun was a bright yellow with pink and a light shade of purple around it, truly amazing. "Today was really interesting, wouldn't you agree?" I let out a sigh and rested my chin on my knees.

"I do, I think I learned what true friendship is."

"Well, Luke is the definition of it. He and Bella are truly a sight to behold." He sat down beside me and took off his cloak. "A friendship like that is truly remarkable.." I couldn't help but stare at The Wizard. His single green eye, once the sun entered it, it looked simply dazzling.

"I agree, Maya was really immature, for what she did. I'm still in shock."

"I agree with you.. No one deserves what Maya did.. It was really, rude." He wrapped his arms around his knees which hid the bottom half of his face. "Very pathetic if you ask me.. Most self centered people are pathetic." I lowered my head.

"All people are pathetic in some shape and form." He looked up at the leaves on the tree.

"People can also be amazing, as we both learned today.. Despite all the hatred a person can hold, and all the awful things they do. The bonds they make with others, the real passion that shows in friendship, the things they'd do to help out their own kind.. Remarkable"

"You're right. I should really stop being so negative"

"I don't blame you.. What happened to you.. Negativity is normal.." He looked over at me with a smile. "But whenever you need a pick-me-up.. I'm here to do the best I can.." I grinned and held my knees tightly.

"Thank you." We both watched the sun as it became lower and lower, the wonderful shades of colors were still filling the sky with beauty.

"I don't remember the last time I saw something so beautiful."

"I know." I stretched out my legs and leaned back on my hands. "The sunset is really gorgeous today." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Who said I was talking about the sun?"

* * *

**Awh Brooke, again with the cornyness?  
**YES! Get over it :l  
I'd like to thank Colin for the help with this chapter :D  
REVIEWS!


	8. Betrayal

Grammar and spelling might be off, sorry _sweatdrops

* * *

The stars were placed in the sky, and fireworks joined them. Fireworks and stars, they were like Julius and Candace, totally different, but simply beautiful together. I sat on a chair Indian style and watched everyone stare at the show before them, silently. Luna sat in-between Will's leg's pointing her finger up towards the sky as Will held her close to him. I have to admit, they are very cute. Chase and Bella were sitting on a table, not paying much attention to the sky however. Bella was literally, on her back laughing, Chase **was** rather hilarious. The Wizard leaned against a different table, talking to Brett and Kathy. I smiled brightly; it was nice to see him getting along with them. Though, this would feel much better if Luke was here. He ran out rather fast, he seemed happy, but he could have been hiding hid true feelings. I guess you could say I was worried. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"And what might be wrong with you Brookie?" Chase kneeled down in front of me. I rolled off my chair and also kneeled.

"Ah Chase, Luke ran off. I don't know if he's upset or not and its bothering me." He laughed lightly.

"Because Luke can get sad, the only emotion he feels is happiness" I slapped him in the back of the head playfully and lowered my eyebrows.

"PEACHY!"

"Ouch. What?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Girl, you can hit"

"That was mean!"

"No Brooke that was sarcasm." I raised my left eyebrow and let out a long sigh.

"Well, I guess I should just forget about it and have a good time then, eh?" He took me by the shoulders and brought me to my feet.

"Nah, you're cute when you're worried." He winked at me, but I pushed him off.

"You're _so_ flattering."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He tousled my hair "Now if you don't mind, I have to go crack jokes about Juli's sexuality, I'll see you later." I rolled my eyes and waved him goodbye.

"BOO!" Bella grabbed my sides in a sad attempt to scare me.

"Ah?" I turned to her waving my hands in "fright"

"Awh, I didn't even scare you. Hey, are you leaving?" I shrugged and folded my arms.

"I think so. Nothings really happening, so I should probably jet. You know before I-" I was cut off by a hug. My eyes widened.

"Brooke this has been the best night of my life, Chase actually noticed me, all thanks to you!" I patted her back.

"It was nothing, have a nice night, if you and Chase HAPPEN to do anything, tell me tomorrow" She blushed and looked away.

"Definitely" With that I began to walk to the exit of the ranch. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist gently.

"Leaving so soon?" I blushed lightly at the voice which entered my head.

"I'm pretty tired.. My heads sort of been clouded."

"Well, I'll walk you home, and you tell me about it... If you want..." I bit my bottom lip, trying to tame my smile.

"Alright, come on." He came to my side and we began to walk. "So, you know when Luke ran off?" He nodded. "Well, do you think he was upset?" He looked up at the sky and put his hands in his pockets.

"You know, I have no idea... I don't really know Luke... Is that what was on your mind?" I twisted my hair around my finger. No, it wasn't. Maya was also on there, and what exactly she's going to do. "Maya was on there too, was she not?" His eyes fell to me.

"Well... Possibly. I just want to know what she's going to do. She's sort of scary." He laughed lightly and looked at me.

"I'm sure what she does won't be too bad... You and Bella will get through it..."

"Its not me and Bella I'm worried about it, its Bella and Chase, she's so into him, if Maya makes him turn to her instead of Bella. Then, then what if-" I was cut off by a hand, like always, he was famous for that.

"Don't worry, BrookLynn. Whatever she does, you have a bunch of friends that will help her out with things... By the way Chase treated her tonight, Maya stealing him away is impossible..." His hand moved from my lips to my cheek. "She's so lucky to have a friend like you..." I felt the familiar hotness return to my cheeks. Suddenly, I heard the sound of chopping coming from a hill, it sounded rather violent. "You want to go investigate, don't you?" I nodded slowly. "Go on then... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, and let me say, I had an amazing night, Nate"

"You mean Gale." My eyes widened as he smiled and walked pass me. He just told me his real name, that's amazing, that's spectacular. I tried to hold in my squeal. He trusted me, though I can't say the same. I wish I could, but I still don't know why exactly my heart wouldn't let me. The chopping noise started up again so I shook it off for later and ran up the hill from which the noise was coming from. Running in a dress wasn't exactly a smart thing to do though. I ran straight into the forest, only to meet Luke and his axe, slicing a tree, as I said before, rather violently. Once it was just about to fall he pushed it down with his right foot, then sat down and put his back against the fallen tree trunk.

"Man, I know how you feel, looks like we both have bad luck, huh?" I hid behind a bush; boy; me and the bushes are becoming awfully close. "I mean, how would you feel if everyone you knew had someone BUT you? I mean, maybe I'm too hyper for someone." He started to play around with his gloves. "Maybe I'm hopeless. I mean, even Bo could get a girl, and I can't. Is it because I'm immature? Or because every girl I've ever met looks at me like the best friend, never a boyfriend. The one girl I did land ended up saying she had a broken ankle just to get out of a date with me." He huddled his knees together and sighed "I don't want to be alone all my life. Now that Bella has Chase, who's going to spend time with me besides Bo and my dad? Look at me; I'm talking to a tree trunk about my problems. I'm so popular." I slowly got up and began to walk towards the blue haired boy.

"Luke... " He fell forward and looked at the tree, eyes full of shock.

"YOU CAN TALK!?"

"No Luke, its me." He turned to me and blushed.

"You... you didn't hear what I said did you?" I sat down beside him and twirled my hair.

"I did, and you aren't alone, I'm still here." He laid back on the grass bringing his left arm behind his head and his right resting on his stomach.

"But, you won't be there all the time, everyone has someone. Luna, Will. Bella, Chase. Brett, Kathy. Sweet Jesus, even JULIUS has a girl. Who do I have? No one" Seeing Luke like this made my stomach do back-flips. It wasn't like him at all; he was so energetic and happy-go-lucky. "Maybe if I change my attitude and person-"

"NO!" I jolted around to face him. "Don't change yourself; when you find someone they should love that energetic side of you. You will find someone Luke, I guarantee it. Do you think Bella would still be your best friend if she didn't like that quality about you? Sure she likes it, but one day you'll find a girl who **adores **it, you're an amazing guy Luke. He looked up at me and slowly sat up, his face was blank, for the first time, he had no emotion.

"You really think that?" I nodded and brought him in for a hug.

"Never change yourself Luke, never." I felt his left and right hand on my back and smiled. Luke WAS amazing, and I know he'll find someone, I can feel it in my bones. He let go and grinned.

"Thank you so much, BrookLynn. I'll walk you out of the woods, come on." With that said he took my hand, and grabbed his axe, then led me out of the woods.

"**Ugh, sun.**"

I wrestled the blankets off my bed and lazily rolled out. Another hot spring day, hurray, I rubbed my eyes and stumbled over the dresser to get my clothes. Once I walked out to the room, making my way to the bathroom Brendon stepped in front of me, I ended up banging into his rock hard chest and falling straight on my rump. "Damnit Brendon, do you have to knock me over at 8 am?"

"SORRY SISTA! But I gots to ask you something tre important! Well, it's more of a demand." I rolled my eyes and picked up my shirt, the only thing I seemed to drop when my behind met the floor.

"One. Stop talking like that; you're giving me a migraine. Two. I'm not going to cook for you, so don't even ask." He rolled his emerald green eyes and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do me a favor, and get a job? Because once you want to buy new clothes and blah blah blah, I won't be lending you money." I shrugged his hand off, he WAS right, I did need a job.

"Where the hell could _I _get a job to? He put his hand on his chin in thought.

"You and Chase are close. Go be a waiter with him."

"WaitRESS, Brendon." I yawned and walked pass him. "Yeah, I'll ask him about it when I get ready, then I'll ask him to cook me some real food since you can't." I know it was mean of me to make fun of his horrible cooking, but it was one flaw he had, I had to pick on him for it, he was perfect at everything else.

"Exactly! Wait, hold on now. EXCUSE ME!? No wonder he likes food so much, he looks like one for Christ sake!" I shut the door and laughed to myself.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing Brendon"

**EW, I hate the heat.**

The hottest day of the season and I wasn't at the beach, no I was out job hunting. Well, not really hunting, but I'd rather hunt then ask **_Chase_ **for something. He'd probably make me address him as "AwesomeChase" in order for me to get the job, his evil mind, I'd hate to think of what he would make me do, but it wouldn't leave my head. Pretty soon I was at the door to the Inn. I took a deep breath and entered. Well, a blast from the past! The Peach haired boy was leaning against the counter peeling a potato. "AWWWH, IT'S LIKE WHEN WE FIRST MET!" He looked over to me with broad eyes and smirked.

"The day I met the devil" I walked in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Well, for me it was the day that the peach became my favorite fruit."

"Well, aren't you just darling." He threw the potato in the sink and lifted me up in his arms. "I thought a hug would be boring" I laughed at the violet eyed boy. He set me down on the counter. "So, what brings you here Brookie?"

"Well Peachy, I hate to be a bother, but I need a job, and I think you could give me one, am I correct?" He grew a gigantic smile.

"Yes! That would be awesome! Now more people can be served without having to wait 3 hours because SOMEONE dropped their food! What color apron do you want? Purple?" I laughed and nodded. I jumped off the counter and followed him to the closet where he took out a purple apron and threw it at me. Once it was tied around my waist I began to walk out.

"TO THE KITCHEN!" He grabbed my wrist and brought me backward.

"If you're going to be cooking, which you will, you need to put your hair back out of your face." I looked at him with sadness in my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"I don't have any bobby pins on me." He took two out of his hair and brought my bang back, putting them in an X shape on my head.

"Now you do." I smiled brightly and skipped off to the kitchen, Chase close behind. We spent most of the day running around the Inn, cooking, laughing, and making fun of each other. I'd have to admit it was a lot of fun. My dad and I used to cook together on days like this. He always said "Cooking on sunny days makes the food taste five times better." Which was true in every way, shape and form. Once the flow of people started to slow, Chase started to clean up as I sat down, head against the fridge.

"So, are you and Bella like, together?" He stopped and looked back at me.

"Uhhh, why?" I shrugged and played with the strings from the apron.

"I'm just wondering."

"Jealous?" The sarcastic tone could really get under your skin.

"Ch, not a chance lover boy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your magical night in shining armor, did you lock lips with him yet?" I turned as red as a rose and looked to my left, what an awkward question.

"No, nor do I want to." I'm such a** terrible** liar**. **

"Right."

"Well did YOU lock lips with Bella yet?" He stayed silent then awkwardly changed the subject.

"Nice weather, huh?"

"I thought so." The sound of the door slamming against the made us both jump.

"GUESS THE FUCK WHAT!" Brett stormed in with a piece of rolled up paper under his arm.

"Language my good man, but, what is it?" Chase stretched and raised his eyebrow. Brett unfolded the paper.

"This my good man is a poster."

"Good observation there Shaggy, it's also paper, how bout that?" Couldn't help but laugh at Chase's sharp tongue. I pushed Chase out of the way.

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, if you can read, it's a poster TO the biggest party this town's ever seen, Bessie's big 1-0-0!" I turned around and looked at Chase confused.

"Who or WHAT is Bessie?"

"Oh, she's a cow; she's turning 100, so the town is throwing a huge party for her down at the beach." Wow, this town _is_ odd; I don't know why that even surprised me.

"A cow… how sweet."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Brett slammed the paper down on the counter and pointed to the picture in the bottom right corner. "Will is going to sing! For everyone!"

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped up and down like a school girl.

"I KNOW I just cleaned that counter" Chase took the poster out of the way and whipped it over again. I rolled my eyes and went around the counter to meet Brett.

"When!?"

"The first day of Summer!" I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"WE MUST GO TELL BELLA! EVEN THOUGH SHE PROBABLY KNOWS! COME BRETT, COME QUICKLY" I threw my apron back to Chase and we were off. We ran down the road to the Tailor Shop and looked in the Window just encase Bella wasn't there. But, she was. Will sitting on the table with his guitar, strumming it away, and Bella and Candace hard at work on no doubt, another dress of Luna's. We bursted in the front door and tackled Will to the ground.

"CONGRATS!" Brett screamed at him.

"W-what?"

"Ch, don't play stupid, we know your playing at Bessie's birthday!" He sat up and put his hands on both mine and Brett's mouths.

"Shhh sh sh! I know I'm playing, but I don't want Luna to know!" Brett and I looked at each other in confusing; I removed his hand from my mouth.

"Why?"

"Because he's singing a song for her" Bella looked over with a smirk. "Gentlemen, am I right?" He blushed and pushed me and Brett off.

"Oh shut up Bella." She shrugged, and shut up. What didn't shut up was her stomach.

"Awh man, I'm hungry, I never ate all day." I perked up.

"Chase can make us food! My guess is he's still at the Inn?"

"Awesome! Let me go change and I'll be right there, okay?" I nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll catch you later Brett!" He waved and I headed off. Skipping and humming of course, today was such a great day. I walked into the Inn to see Chase leaning against the counter reading a book.

"Back so soon? Shoot, things were so quiet without you." He winked at me and sent me a smirk.

"Nice." I gave him the Sailor Salute "Uhm, make some food? Bella is coming and she's starved" I raised my eyebrows and ran upstairs. "I'm going to go get some more coffee; we're out, upstairs in the second drawer, right?"

"Yeeeap" I picked through the drawer where that seemed to have a lot of tea but NO coffee what so ever. Poor Gill will have to go without it for a few days. I heard the door open then shut so I guessed Bella was here. I put all the remaining pots of tea back in the drawer then grabbed the empty jar of coffee beans, and ran down stairs.

"Chase you're going to have to go an-" I dropped the jar, causing it to smash. There was Maya and Chase, just y'know, kissing right out in front of everyone. I bit my bottom lip and turned to the door, which was wide opened; Bella must have seen it and ran out. So much anger built in my bones, so much complete hate for Chase AND Maya. Once Maya finally got off Chase and skipped outside the door, well, not before going "See you soon sweetie" I made my way over to Chase, angrily and annoyed. "CHASE, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! To think I actually wasted my time on being your friend, well, some friend you turned out to be, going around swapping spit with the queen of all that's gross and whorey! You're nothing short of a complete pathetic heartless person. You just make my trust issues a million times better don't you? Well you not only hurt Bella, Chase. You didn't ONLY break her heart in two by leading her on, you broke mine too, I thought you were there, I guess I know better than to trust someone like you now don't I? I never want to see you again. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be a REAL friend, and help her." I threw his bobby pins back at him and ran out of the Inn.

**This would be a nice time to show up, Gale.**

* * *

What a dramatic ending o_o  
Reviews? :D


	9. Epiphany

Blah, I love and hate this chapter. I hate how I bottled SO much into it. But I had to get SOMEWHERE, didn't want it to get TOO boring! But, sorry for all the jamming. Hopefully when EAM comes out in America and whatnot I'll have more readers, eh? :3

* * *

Where am I even going? I have no idea where Bella ran off to. It was already dark; I was confused, betrayed, upset, worried. I don't know just how my legs were still working, they just wouldn't stop moving. I didn't bother to look left nor right, which was stupid because I could have ran pass her. The night was silent; I felt the grass lightly swipe across my knees, the wind taking my hair, the light clinging sound of my necklace hitting my cheat, my heavy breathing. I looked to the right for a mere second and ended up falling. I shut my eyes to shield them from impact, but nothing. No coldness of the dirt, no pain of the rocks, no blood, no anything. Instead I heard a steady heart beat, and felt the warmth of a body under my head. I slowly opened my carrot orange eyes and brought my head up to face who exactly I fell on. I met mismatched eyes of deep dark green and electrifying yellow. Both of us turning a shade red and looking away. "BrookLynn.."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I was running and I sort of, well, I sort of fell? Yeah but I don't even know HOW I even g-" A hand cut me off.

"Slow down.. I have all night.. Is anything the matter?" A sigh escaped my lips and he brought his hand down.

"Everything is wrong. This morning was perfect; this afternoon was perfect, until Maya and Chase." I sat up and looked at the stars above me. "Chase broke Bella's heart, right after they finally start something up he does something so _blind _so _stupid_, so unlike him. Though, I never really knew him. I should have been smarter, I shouldn't of gotten so close to Chase, I should of punched Maya out while I had the chance, at least if she had a broken nose she wouldn't be in work, so it never would of happened, she and Chase wouldn't of locked lips like they did. I-"

"No… That would of made things worst… If you had to do that, chances are Chase would of asked Maya if she was okay, Chase would of gotten mad at you, as would Bella for getting physical and hurting someone… It all worked out for the better, and I'm almost certain that it will turn out okay again…" A single gush of wind came threw the grass and in and out the leaves of the trees. I sat in silence, he was right, but part of me wasn't sure.

"Gale…" Saying his name brought a chill through my body. I looked up at him slowly. "Once again you're right, but in order to make things better, I need to find Bella." He pointed to the right.

"That Bella?" I turned my head over to see Bella and Luke by the river. Her head rested on his lap, sleeping, tear drop stains on her face as Luke twirled her hair around his finger. Gale stood up and extended his hand towards me. "You want to go investigate. Don't you?" I half smiled and grabbed it. We hid behind two large rocks, but the only thing there was to be heard was wind and a single owl. Luke let out a long breath then laughed to himself.

"I always thought you looked adorable when you slept. Everyone does, it's the one moment everyone is relaxed, the one moment they forget whatever is going on in their lives, and relax. You of all people deserve better than this. I hope to god Chase wasn't kissing back, then again, who knows with Chase. You fell for the wrong guy, eh Bella? Well no, Chase is a nice guy, I just wish he was nicer to you, see to me you deserve the most awesomest guy out there! Like." He stopped and thought for a minute then shrugged. "Well just someone amazing. Remember earlier when you told me you wanted to change yourself for him? Don't do that, Brooke told me you should never change yourself for someone. You know, she's really smart, she helped me a lot last night, I felt kind of alone." Bella rose her head up slowly to meet the golden eyes of Luke. "Oh hey, you're awake!" She nodded.

"I've been awake for awhile and thank you, but why did you feel alone?" He looked away in sadness and gripped his pant legs.

"Because we were single together for the longest time, and I knew you liked Chase, but it never bothered me at all until last night when I realized, everyone has someone but me. And, And if you have Chase now. Who's going to be my best friend that spends all their time with me? You'd spend forever with Chase." She brought him in for a hug.

"Luke, I'll always have time for you, no matter what happens, we're always going to be the best of friends. Me and Chase are finished, he stabbed me in the back, BrookLynn would never let me get close to him, even if I tired." I smirked to this comment.

"That's so true." I whispered to myself.

"I love you Luke, we're best friends forever, I promise." His goofy smile set on his face as her wrapped his arms around her. "Well, we should go get some rest?" She brought him to his feet and put her arm around his neck, he mirrored this action.

"Yes man, I'm glad we had this talk." With that, the both walked away together, laughing. I pushed away from the rock and started to walk off aswell until a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you always have to walk off without saying goodbye?" I turned around to face him and smiled weakly.

"I'm so tired.." He turned around and bent over. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Get on, I'll bring you home" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he brought me up. I shut my eyes and drifted off to his steady breathing and foot steps.

**Thump. **

My body fell on the floor with about 10 layers of blankets on top. I frantically tried to find an exit, but I didn't like what I seen once I popped my head out. "Hallo, little sister! When did you get home last night, I didn't hear you come in? You didn't go to ninja school and not tell me did you?" I rolled my eyes and flopped on my bed where he also sat.

"Yes, I did, what was your first clue?" His pearly whites sparkled under the glow of the sun when he smiled.

"Ehe, I'm in such a good mood! But you on the other hand, you look like Chase, a grumpy grumpy girl!" I almost fell off my bed in laughter to the fact he called Chase a girl.

"Well after THAT I'm completely fine, except with the whole losing a friend thing, and a job." He lowered his eyebrows and shook his head.

"What the hamburger, you only GOT the job yesterday? What friend? I didn't even know you HAD friends."

"Oh stop your _killing _me" I sat up Indian style and began to tell the long long long story of me getting angry at Chase. "WELL, to sum it up, Chase broke my trust." He bit his lip and hugged one of my pillows.

"Well, is everything peachy now?" **Ouchy mama that hurt. **

"Oh yeah… just.." I let out a sigh and fell backwards on my bed. "_Peachy_."

**Stupid peach haired fucker**

He would NOT get out of my head no matter what. I shoved a red apple in my mouth and let it hang there; best part is I had no job. No, I was here sitting on my doorstep eating an apple. Seeing Bella and Luke so happy last night sort of made me jealous that I let my best friend of the opposite sex go. An index finger pushed my head back; I met a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Are you trying to slowly kill that apple?" Gill smirked and sat down in front of me. "I heard about you and Chase." My eyes widened and the apple fell from my mouth to my hand.

"How?" I asked.

"Uhm, Chase? He feels really bad for what he did, even if he didn't do it." He stated rather firmly. I looked at Gill questionably.

"How do you NOT kiss a person? I seen it for God's sake." He played with a rock that was on the sidewalk and raised his eyes to look at me.

"He wasn't kissing back." A sting of stupidity strung my heart. God was I ever stupid, I should have went back and asked him about it instead of running off.

"How do you know?" I took another chunk out of my apple and looked away in anger.

"Chase tells me everything believe it or not; we've been close ever since he's got here. Do you actually think he'd do that to Bella on purpose?"

"Yes." **No.**

"Brooke, I know for a fact that you miss Chase, even if it's only been a day." I stood up angrily and stared down at Gill who looked pretty helpless.

"NO, I do NOT miss him." **Lie **"I will NEVER miss him" **Lie** "Chase means NOTHING to me now, nothing at all!" **Lie.** I stormed off before Gill could talk back. Isabella was lying on a near by bench reading a book.

"Oh hey Brooke! Look about yesterday, I know you-"

"Follow." I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to her feet then continued to walk. She looked rather bothered by the whole situation.

"W-Where exactly are we-"

"Inn."

"But why?"

"Maya." It was about time someone taught Maya a thing or two about respect, I was going to give her, and Chase a piece of my mind, that's for sure, and Bella was coming with me, so Chase could take a good look at the face of the girl he threw away. Bella took a deep breath as I tightened my grip on her wrist. I don't know what exactly was coming over me but I liked it. The feeling of anger is an unforgettable feeling of control and power, and not caring what anyone else thinks, or caring what you say. I almost broke the Inn's door off the hinges when I pushed it open. We both stopped me in annoyance laced with the feeling on furiousness, Bella in confusion. There was Chase setting down a plate on a table.

"Bella." He said under his breath with a smile. She didn't bother to say anything, just looked at her feet. "I really want you to know how sorry I am for letting that stupid stupid stupid girl jump me like that, and having it last so long. I didn't kiss back, I swear it. You should know by what I've said to you the night of the festival, you're the only _orange_ of my eye. I hope you forgive me, I only slaved for a whole twenty minutes making your favorite." He pushed the plate over so she could see. "Banana pancakes." He leaned on the chair and smirked. "I'm never this nice, so don't turn around and leave me now." She simply walked over to him and hugged him.

"I forgive you, Chase. Next time she comes onto you like that, I'll deal with her personally." He laughed then sat her down at the table. I on the other hand still leaned against the door frame. "Thanks for taking me here Brooke, even if you didn't want this to happen." I nodded then turned to the door.

"Yeah, no problem, have fun."

"Hold on a second you." His voice cut like a knife. He walked up behind me and turned me around.

"What do you want? I don't forgive you, even if Bella does." He shook his head and smiled.

"I didn't expect you too. I just wanted to say, it was great meeting you. Even if I may not show it, I do care for you. I'll miss you a lot, that's for sure, Brookie." I put my arms around his waist and brought him in for a hug.

"_You're an idiot, but its okay." _He squeezed me tighter than physically possible. I smiled then shook away. "I have to go though; I need to tell someone something." Before anyone could say bye I was half way down the street. The Wizard would love to hear this; luckily I still remember where he lives so I can get there quickly. While I was running I bumped into a dirty blonde haired boy with a band around his head looking down the dock where the boat comes in.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I laughed at him and assured him it was a-okay with a wave of my hand. "That's great. Hey! You're that girl Luke talks about! The one with the orange eyes." Well it was flattering that he knew me and all but I really wish I knew him. I scratched the back of my head and smiled.

"That's me, I'm BrookLynn." I extended my hand and he took it happily.

"Bo!" His smile was so bright and full of energy, just like Luke's except more sensible than goofy.

"So Bo, do you stand around here often?" He laughed and put his hands in his pocket, looking back at the dock again.

"I'm waiting for my sister to arrive, she should be here soon. She's coming in for a visit; I haven't seen her since I moved here." I didn't know whether to feel bad or feel happy for Bo. So I just smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Naomi." What a beautiful name, I bet she's a stunner, by the looks of Bo, I'm sure good looks run in the family. He smiled at the thought of his sister. "She has this long blond, almost white hair that curls half way through, but it's always in a pony tail since she's usually hard at work, or goofing off. She has deep purple eyes and a smile that took every boy's breath away that she met." Note to self, keep Gale away from this chick.

"Whoa, she sounds gorgeous." I felt jealousy gush through me, another girl who beats me in the looks department.

"She is! Then again I have to say that, I'm her brother. There she is!" The boat pulled into the dock. She was the only person to walk off though. Bo was right, she was breath taking. She wore short shorts and bright yellow converse to match her yellow jacket with the sleeves pushed up and the zipper down to her stomach, showing a black shirt. She wore a single black fingerless glove and a dark green bandanna around her neck too. Quiet colorful if you ask me. She brought Bo into a head lock.

"YO BO! Long time no see, huh little man?"

"Oh yeah, right, sis, meet BrookLynn, she's new here!" She grabbed my hand and shook it gently, then smiled sweetly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, BrookLynn, I'm Naomi."

"You too, I hate to leave so early but I have to go some where, if you don't mind, I'll catch you two later!" I ran off to continue my quest to the Wizard's house. I almost forgot where it was, even though I remembered a few seconds ago, lucky for me his house stands out from all the others. It does have a big telescope launching from the top of it. I was following the path towards it until I heard him and another **female** voice. I froze in my steps and tip toed closer, then jumped into the bushes.

"What do you mean what am I doing here!?" I peered from between the leaves to see Gale sitting under a tree his cloak resting near by and his book in his lap looking up tiredly at a girl with whiteish gray hair and **orange** eyes, much like mine, but darker. My heart sunk. Who was **she? **"I come back to see you, and that's all you have to say? I even brought good news!" He rolled his eyes and began to read.

"You always seem to have some sort of news…" She crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Yeah well, too bad I can't say the same for you, what have YOU been doing since I've been gone." He stayed quiet for a few minutes then looked up at her.

"I've been in the house… Star gazing… Reading…"

"EXACTLY! Still as boring as ever, why are you trying to learn magic yourself when you could get it taught TO you by a pro?" He flipped a page.

"Because I'm independent…"

"Well, have you met any _girls_, I mean, you are quite the dream boat."

"Yes, but its no one important." I think I actually felt my heart drop to my stomach then jump right back into my throat. No one important, then what was I? All this time he was telling me I was beautiful, and being there for me, and helping me, was all just a lie? Of course this would happen, right after my life brightens up, it falls into pieces again. No wonder I couldn't trust him, I must of seen this coming, but was too stupid to listen. Then her, who was she? He's NEVER mentioned a girl through all the time I've known him. Was she his girlfriend or something? Was he trying to warm up to me and pick and peeve at my emotions just for one of his spells perhaps? How exactly DID she know HE was a Wizard? They MUST be close.

"No one?"

"No…"

"Figures, I on the other hand met A LOT of great guys, but came back to you instead, the little independent, hard headed, silent, to himself Wizard, god, what a bore. The guys I met were so fun and energetic!" She spread her arms out in the air, he picked up his book and cloak then walked pass her.

"If they were so fun, why didn't you stay with _them_?" She smiled sweetly.

"Because I'd rather you, silly!" He went inside the house.

"I liked you better as a frog…" Once the door was shut I fell back onto the grass and let the water works fly. Why did I care so much? Why did his words send my heart into a downward spiral? Why was I on the ground letting the tears fly? Because the way he takes my hand, the way he looks at me with those eyes, his smile that sends shivers down my spine but it never felt so good, the way he wraps his arms around my waist, the way he whispered my name, the way he caught me when I fell, how he sent me a note telling me how good I looked in my dress, how he blushed when I brought up said note, how he'd socialize just to go to a party with me, how he told me his name, how he was always right, and most of all, how whenever I'd babble on, he'd cover my mouth and smile at me. All these things made the feeling worsen. I sat up slowly with my eyes wide when I finally realized something very important.

"**I'm in love with a Wizard." **

**

* * *

**My favorite part in this, is when BrookLynn talks to Brendon and the word "Peachy" comes up.  
I wanted to end the chapter there, but it was too soon x_x!  
Yes, Gale makes funnies!  
Again, sorry for the craming! But, Bo is here! :D  
And Naomi? WHOS NAOMI!?  
Can't forget Vivi, the Witch makes her first appearance. So many new faces, so little time!  
Naomi's hair color is the same as Gill's btw! I thought purple eyes would be nice, since I don't think any girl has them?  
Chase does though! Even though their violet.  
Anywho! I was orginally going to do BrookLynn's and Gale's first kiss scene in this, but I scratched that idea ;)  
Its coming soon though, I promise. ^_^'''  
Reviews!


	10. Confession

Alright so, this whole chapter is about BrookLynn and Gale :D Its one of my favorites. Its really short though. -_-, but I was tired when I got in today,and I started writing at 12, and finished by 5:30. I love how I update every day? Hahaha. Could be grammar and spelling mistakes, get over it.

* * *

So here I was, lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering just what I did to deserve this. I wish I could make the world stop, but that was impossible, it seemed everything was impossible now. I sat up and felt the wind enter my room from the open door, I felt the places on my cheek that the tears rolled down, the wind also caused the coats and jackets on the near by rack to dance, the one that stood out the most was a purple cloak. A single piece of paper flew out of the pocket and landed in front of me.

_"__you looked absolutely divine__" _

I cringed and crumpled it in my hand. "I bet she looks divine too, eh Gale?" I brought my knees up to my chin as tears fell down my cheeks. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to stay in this town anymore, I wanted to run to the boat, back to the city, and never come back. At least I wouldn't fall for anyone there. The fact that the sky was empty in the night didn't bother me much either, since stars reminded me of the stupid Wizard. Stupid, hardly, no matter how much I wanted to diss him and mean it, I couldn't. I wanted him to show up, I want him to be here to tell me everything is alright, but what good would that do? 'Everything's okay Brooke, I only lead you on and never mentioned I had someone, but I love playing with your heart, I never really cared about what happened to you, you were worthless anyways' Exactly what I wanted to hear. It's funny how everything happens to me. I wish I knew why life didn't pick on anyone but me. Suddenly it started to rain hard. I brought my eyes to the window to see the night sky and the rain falling off the house onto the railing of the balcony. I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door. This disgusted me; I hated visitors when I was mad and or upset.

"Brooke?" My eyes were quickly drawn to Brendon leaned against the door frame, his green eyes filled with sorrow and worry. "Are you okay? You don't look too-"

"I'm fine." He scratched the back of his head and then folded his arms.

"Well, I'm not good with the whole, girl and emotions thing, but I bet you wish mom was here, don't you?"

"I'm 19 Brendon, I can take care of myself you know." I was lying through my teeth and he knew it by the look in my eyes. I needed mom more than ever right now. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going over to the Blacksmith's to paint a desk for them, I don't know when I'll be back, but you don't look so well." He turned around and shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked away. "Turn in early." I wasn't four; I knew when to "turn in".

I shivered as the wind wrapped itself around me. I tried to cover myself in blankets but it never seemed to work, I looked ahead to see Gale's cloak right in the path of the moon light and I knew just what would make me warm. I let the icy cold blackest fall from my pale skin as I got up on two feet and began to walk, as I walked pass the window; I felt the brush of rain and wind against my face, the way Gale's touch felt, like a relaxing caress, but as cold as ice. I lightly touched the soft fabric, I felt as if my tears were going to fall again, but instead of a million tears, a lone one did. As much as it sickened me that I was lied to and played for a sucker, the feeling of the cloak reminded me of that faithful day my Orange eyes locked with his green and yellow ones. I tightened my grip and pulled it off the hook wrapping it around me. As soon as I did, I could have sworn I felt him. I felt hands wrap around my waist, a head on my shoulder, and a body against mine, and might I add it was the only bit of happiness I felt tonight, that two seconds, cloud nine is where I sat.

"Why do I love you?" A crack of thunder came from outside. Great, I'm at my worst and now the scariest possible thing happens, home alone in a thunder storm, at night. I walked pass the door and sat on my bed, at this point I wanted a lightening bolt to electrocute me, so I never shut the door. Another crack of thunder, I closed my eyes in fear. The rain poured in from the open door, well, once opened door until it shut. I looked back to see a black figure holding the door knob, the only thing that stood out, was a single yellow, no, golden eye, that caught the moon light perfectly. Anger grew in my body, I knew perfectly well who it was. He walked out from under the shadow which covered his face.

"You know with your window opened like that… In a thunder storm… You could get hurt…" I brought my head straight again and looked down at my fingers.

"Yeah, because you _really _care" I felt the end of the bed lower as he sat on it.

"Of course I care…."

"Chyeah.." I cocked my head to the side, his voice, his voice sounded so much more chilling.

"BrookLynn…. What's wrong?" I clenched the long sleeves of the cloak in my hands then pushed myself up, Gale's eyes following me.

"Gee Gale, I wonder _what's _wrong. You lied to me, when you knew I could barely trust anyone, you actually _lied _to me."

"I… I really don't understand… I've never-" I twisted around and stomped my foot on the ground, a crack of thunder came from the heavens and again, more tears rolled down my face.

"Don't you **dare** play stupid with me Gale! I heard it all, and you know what I mean, I'm not going to explain it to you, you shattered everything I ever built with you, how long did you think you could go with lies? The whole, I'm hear for you, I care for you, blah blah blah, the whole; 'You're the only one who believes me' and reading my eyes? If you could read my eyes, then you would be able to see just what I'm talking about, now wouldn't you?" He stared up at me from the bed blankly. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I walked outside my room, down the hall which was brightened by the moon light and the bolts of lightening. I felt a hand grab my wrist; I stopped and turned around to see Gale, no shock he didn't listen. A silence came as we stood in the lone hall, his hand still gripping my wrist. Another loud crack of thunder came from outside, I tried to hide how scared I actually was from Gale, I didn't want him to know how weak I was.

"How can I read your eyes when their clouded with fear?" I yanked my wrist away from his grasp and folded my arms.

"Haven't you done enough? You've already seen me at my worst, isn't that what you wanted all along? Well you got it, so leave." He brought his hand to his side slowly and looked out the window that blank expression still planted on his face.

"I'd leave… You'd end up crying… I can't live with that… I'm sorry." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure, you've only made me cry countless times within the past 5 hours, so what difference would it make if you just left now? Listen Gale, I hate you. Right now, that's the only emotion I feel for you, hate and disgust, and it's what I felt for like I said, 5 hours now, why can't you just deal with that?"

"Because it's a lie…"

"Yeah okay, what makes you say THAT?" I also glared out the window; he was reading me like a book.

"If you hate me as much as you say, and for as long as you said, why exactly are you wearing the cloak I gave you that night? You have a perfectly good bed with blankets… and jackets …. So it can't possibly be for warmth…" I clenched the cloak's sleeves in my fingers and bit my bottom lip, he was right, I couldn't lie to that, not because I'd feel bad, because I just couldn't think of a way to counter it. I turned my back at him and began to spoke.

"Well, I guess it takes a liar to know a liar then, huh?" I began to walk away again until…. A familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist causing me to stop again. "Gale…" I whispered under my breath and shut my eyes.

"I didn't lie to you…. I do care for you…. Since the moment I set eyes on you… I cared for you… " His speaking tone turned into a whisper, right in my ear, tightening his grip around my waist. "That. Will. Never. Change." I felt my body tremble as his breath traveled down my neck, like the rain against my face.

"I don't believe you, I can't believe you, I seen it, I heard it, every bit of it, you don't care for me, I'm nothing to you, and you said it, you confessed to it, so don't continue this, Gale. You don't care for me; the gig is up, why can't you just admit it to my face?"

"If I didn't care for you… Would I be here right now?" I closed my eyes and clutched the black sleeve to his shirt in sadness and confusion. I didn't want to say it, but it spilled out.

"Because you're probably doing it for some spell, or something magic related and you aren't done yet so you don't want to lose me."

"The only truth of that sentence was the last part…. No, I don't want to lose you… I'd give up spell, magic, the ability to be so calm, if you would stop pulling away and getting so furious at me…." Another clash of thunder and lightening came from outside the window, causing me the flinch. "You're scared…. Aren't you?" I loosened my grip and slowly opened my eyes. Yes, I'm scared as can be, but I'm not going to tell **you** that.

"No, I'm not scared. Gale, can you just leave? You've tortured me enough today amd tonight." This was tearing me apart. I didn't want him to leave, I don't even know why I'm saying all of this to him, and I want him here more than ever. I've been lying a lot lately, it's not even me talking anymore.

"Okay… But let me tell you something…Please never forget me when I walk out … I'll always care for you, no matter what… If I ever see or hear you in danger… I'll be the one to help… Despite you thinking I'm a liar and thinking I don't care for you… I'm going to stand by you because I know that's what you want from someone… That's what you want from me… BrookLynn…" I felt a tear fall on my shirt, and it wasn't mine. I stared blankly forward, the thunder and lightening had stopped, and all that was heard was the rain. "But … If you want me to go… I will…" The weight was lifted off my waist and I heard his footsteps slowly fade away. I looked back into an empty hall. He was gone, he was gone and now the pull of my heart is here, the pull that yanks the main cord of my heart and clenches it. I bolted back towards my room door slipping and sliding all over the hard wood floor but once I looked in, all that was there was an opened door and an empty balcony. Why'd I let him leave like that? I should have told him what exactly I heard. I straightened up and began to walk towards the stairs, as I was walking my head was jammed packed with depression, and confusion, even more confusion than before. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath only to miss a step and fall forward. Letting out a scream, I was convinced I was a goner until a hand grabbed the hood of the cloak. I hung out over the stairs until I was pulled back into warm arms, of Gale. He didn't leave after all.

"Why are you still here?"

"If I ever see or hear you in danger, I'll be the one to help…" I pulled away from him and began to walk towards my room.

"No!" I slammed my hands on the door frame and looked out the window. I heard Gale come in close behind me. "You don't care!"

"I-"

"What about that _other_ girl with the orange eyes, the one that you said I was 'no one important' to!?" He came from behind me.

"The Witch, you heard that? So that's what this is about… Look, I don't tell her anything, she's really… annoying… I didn't know that when I found her lying on the ground with her broom next to her… All I realized is she had wounds that needed tending to… So I did what anyone would do… I helped her… Once she told me she was a Witch, I had to tell her I was a Wizard… Ever since then she's been coming around treating me like her best friend… Yes, I care about her… But it's not like that…If I had to tell her about you… She'd scold me for talking to average humans since she doesn't do that and thinks it's pathetic… I should have told you before…" My eyes widened, filled to the brim with stupidity, why didn't I ask him about it? Why did my emotions always seem to get out of hand?

"I…" I turned around to face Gale, I never looked him straight in the eye all night, and god was it ever relaxing. He came in closer and brought his arm around my back and his other to my cheek. I felt the embarrassment come; the blush was soon going to show, the shaking, the sudden coldness creep around my body and curve around my spine like a snake. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted; I should have gotten the real story from you."

"Its okay, you were angry… It's only common to react in such a way…" I half smiled and looked up at him. He was so forgiving.

"Were you crying back there?" He turned red and ran his fingers through my hair gently. I could have fallen asleep right there, I never liked it when anyone played with my hair but my mom, but Gale did it so gentle it almost felt exactly like the way she used to do it.

"Yes…" He cried, Gale has never showed an emotion like sad or mad around me before, he was so calm and cool with everything, and he must have cared about me if he cried. I looked away then started again.

"A-And everything you said, you meant it, right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you promise me?"

"Well… there's one more thing I have to tell you before I can promise…" I nodded. His right hand tilted my chin up to face him, I felt our foreheads meet and our bodies collide together tightly, the glow of the moonlight made his eyes more dark and harder to look away from then usual.

"What is it?" He tightened his grip around me.

"**BrookLynn, I love you." **

**

* * *

**

DAH DAH DAHH!  
It happened! Stupidly, but it happened!  
I tried to make it detailed, I bet you thought there was going to be a kissing scene in this one, didn't you? ;)  
Nope, not yet! :D  
By the way, Gale ISN'T wearing HIS cloak, so it doesn't look weird.  
I rushed this chapter, and jammed, a lot -_-  
You cant thank Bella for the idea of a whole chapter devoted to Gale :D  
Alright, I babble on too much.  
**Reviews!**

BY THE WAY, thanks for all the lovely reviews so far :D


	11. Guardian

So, my mom is watching a movie that's reeeeally tripping me out :(

Sorry for the not updating yesterday, I was drawing BrookLynn and Gale :3.  
If you want to see just go; brooklynnftw dot deviant art. No spaces now darlings! or go to my profile thing and get the link x)  
Yeah well, I don't like this chapter but whatever ^-^'''''  
Oh, and I don't think I have THAT many mistakes?

* * *

"Gale…. I… you, how long?" He ran his fingers through my hair and looked away with a small laugh.

"I knew there was a reason I could never ever leave this town. I thought I'd never find it, until I saw you…. BrookLynn…." He looked back at me slowly, with shyness in his movements. "You were that reason… I'd always get these feelings that you were hurt or in fear… That's why I was always there when you needed me…. You're apart of me, I feel your fear, and your sadness… I know when you want me to come see you… Like tonight…Then when I see you crying…. Because of me…. I can't handle it….When I look you in the eyes, all I can feel is my heart beating…. So I connected the dots and now I find…. I'm in love with you….Everything about you…. They way you talk, the way your eyes sparkle under the sun…. Everything." I tightened my grip on his shirt to every word he said. I bit my bottom lip, then my top one. "Don't bit your lips…."

"Why not? I just-" His hand covered my mouth and he got closer and whispered, I could feel his cold breath run down my body making me shake.

"_You're going to need them" _I felt his lips crash against mine like two colliding cars on the highway. I didn't feel sparks, no, I felt flames of complete passion locked behind his lips, and it seemed I had the key. I felt a single hand slowly run down my cheek like a tear, as my grip on his shirt gradually began to loosen. The rain poured hard on the window, as my heart boomed loudly against my chest. The thunder and lightening came back for an encore once our tongues met. My mind went completely blank form the experience. It was almost too good to be true. The loudest crack of thunder scared me so much I had to pull away. "Scared?" I put my back against the wall and slowly fell to the ground, a faint shade of red on my face.

"Thunder and lightening aren't really my best friends." I looked up at him slowly. "Care to stay the night and protect me?" He kneeled down and put his right hand on my cheek.

"It would be my pleasure…" He brought my head in for a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and got up slowly, making my way to the bed. I didn't bother to cover up since I already had Gale's cloak on. He walked to the windows and shut the curtains, cutting the moon light off. The thunder started again, the loud booms made my heart leap so I hid behind my large stuffed dog but it was slowly moved away from me, only to see Gale. "May I take his place?" He half smiled and blushed while I rested my head under his chin, the strong smell of coffee consuming me. His right hand was resting on my side while his left twisted my hair tiredly. Just when I was about to drift off I realized something.

"Gale…" I backed away from him just enough to make eye contact. He opened his single green eye to look at me.

"Hm?"

"What exactly are we now?" He brought his right hand to my cheek tracing the outline of my face.

"We're two pieces of rope tied together…" I laughed and returned to my former spot.

"What if the ropes come untied?"

"That's impossible…"

"How?"

"They're laced with magic, nothing breaks magic..." I smiled then shut my eyes, how good was this? Too bad tomorrow my head will be clouded with problems about being **with** Gale, but for now, I'll just fall asleep to his heart beat.

I heard the birds outside chirping, getting on my last nerve. I grabbed the pillow from under my head and threw it at the door. "Ah, shut up." I groaned and sat up tiredly only to be faced with a note. "Gale must have left this." I opened the carefully folded paper and read the hand writing.

_Dear BrookLynn, _

_I thought waking you would be rude, but I had to go check on Vivi, or as you know her, my lover. I left you what seems to be your favorite fruit. I'll be sure to drop by sometime in the day to see those orange eyes again. I'm very sorry about last night's brawl we had, but I certainly got a lot off my chest. Anywhom, goodbye BrookLynn, I'll see you late._

_Love, __Gale__ ._

_Ps: you talk in your sleep.._

I smiled at this; Gale was literally the sweetest thing ever, compared to all the other relationships I've had. How I ever got mad at him for something so stupid, I'll never understand. I looked forward to see a bright red apple resting on a desk, the sun bouncing off of it, showing its beauty, next to it was the cloak I was wearing last night, with no pieces missing. It hung off the back of the chair like a cigarette hanging out of lips. When I picked it up, the smell of coffee went through me. I loved the smell of coffee in the morning. I rested it on the coat rack and went to get ready, apple locked tightly between my teeth.

As I was brushing my hair I realized I _could_ still have my job since I didn't really _quit _per say, I just sort of ran out, hopefully Peachy understands and will give me a second chance. I put the brush on the counter and walked downstairs. "Then again, he seems like the one to hold a grudge." When my feet touched the rug at the end of the stairs I could see Brendon tapping his foot annoyed. "What?"

"Who exactly was in your bed last night and WHAT exactly did you two do when I was gone?" I rolled my eyes and leaned against the railing, throwing my half eaten apple up and down.

"That my dear Brendon was The Wizard." His eyes widened.

"That was the freak that lives up next to the forest? But he was so attractive, I was actually proud of you landing a guy like that, I thought you would go for that walking fruit." He shuddered. I began to walk towards the door when I turned back.

"He IS rather attractive isn't he? Oh by the way" I opened the door and winked at the emerald green eyed boy "I hope your ready for a new member of the family, Uncle Brenny Bear." Once that was said I quickly ran out laughing hysterically right into the Sundae Inn. "Hey Chase, I just….Chase?" I paused in the middle of the room to see Chase frantically pacing back and forth biting his thumb.

"What am I going to do?" Bella's eye followed him and she sat bellow the counter.

"Everything's going to be fine! Look, BrookLynn came in at least" He stopped then looked at me with hope.

"BrookLynn! I hope you're in the mood for cooking!" I raised an eyebrow.

"C-Cooking? For?" Bella pointed back at the calendar on the wall.

"Its Summer 1st tomorrow, and Chase blew off cooking until the last minute." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"CHASE! AGAIN!?" He was screaming for a kick in the head but I decided to help him anyways. "Hold on a second" I walked to the entrance and opened it. Naomi, Luna, Julius and Will were walking down the street, How ironic. Bo must have introduced them. "HEY GUYS!" I ran over to them, out of breath Luna pated me on the back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine but Chase needs your help to cook all the dishes for tomorrow, care to join?" Naomi stepped forward with a huge grin on her face.

"Cooking has always been my second love! I think it would be awesome if we could all work together! Then we could go out afterwards to hang out at the beach or something!"

"Darling, with YOUR fashion sense, I'd love to see your thoughts on a hot looking bikini!" Julius grabbed her arm like a child who lost their mother. Will smirked devilishly.

"I'd like to see your thoughts of a hot bikini too, perhaps you could model?" He raised his eyebrow but was soon nudged by an annoyed Luna who then grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the Inn.

"The only modeling you'll be seeing will be fully clothed women." I laughed and followed them, Julius and Naomi close behind. It only hit me that Brett wasn't WITH Julius, this is a first. I walked in and announced everyone's arrival.

"Oh and this is the newbie! Naomi!" Luna pushed her ahead and she gave a Sailor Salute. Chase's jaw dropped like the tray he was carrying.

"Whoa, your eyes are really amazing. I'm Chase." She giggled and shook his hand rapidly.

"My names Naomi, and thank you very much Chase!" I went over and sat below the counter with an angry looking Bella.

"So, who messed with your cereal?" She cringed and pointed straight towards the blond haired girl laughing it up with Chase, Julius, and Will. Luna leaned against the window sill, she didn't look as annoyed as Bella though, and her focus was else where.

"She's hogging all the guys." I twisted my hair.

"I think she'd be good for Luke!" She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"L-Luke would never date HER she's too preppy.."

"We'll just see about that." Chase clapped his hands together to "assemble" everyone to the table for 4 to give us instructions- No, more like give us demands. Once we all broke apart we began to push each other around the small kitchen. 20 minutes in Will decided to leave to work on his song, or in other words; leave to go sleep under the nearest tree. Chase was being the pissy peach that he was and getting mad at everyone for doing the wrong thing. Luna countered this with her loud, rather strong and scary voice, which made him back off. Naomi on the other hand, pranced around the kitchen with dance-like movements grabbing ingredients, she wasn't kidding when she said cooking was her second love, she was excellent at it, Chase thought so too, frequently complimenting her on her dishes causing Bella to get very VERY annoyed with her. About 3 hours passed until we were finally done, we all collapsed on the couch close to the window and let out a sigh.

"Well, we did it again" I eyed Chase angrily.

"If it happens again, I'll be walking out." He kneed my back and laughed.

"And I'll be following you." Naomi stood up and looked out the window.

"Guys, we have about 2 hours until the sun down, lets all go to the beach then we can watch the-"

"Sunset!" Julius stood up and clapped his hands excited. Bella rolled her eyes, Naomi really wasn't pleasing her. I bit my bottom lip nervously, if Gale shows up, who says he won't do the same, and hit on her.

"Well, let's go!" Luna skipped out, everyone following her, except Chase. I looked back at him with my right eyebrow lifted.

"Peachy dear, are you coming?" He stared outside the window blankly, resting his cheek on his left hand.

"Oh yeah, in a second" I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind.

"What's the matter? We got the dishes done, shouldn't you be happy?" He sighed and brought his whole face down behind his arms.

"I think Bella's mad at me, I seem to always do something wrong."

"Well, maybe if you didn't hit on Naomi she-"

"DAMNIT! I'm such a-"

"Stupid head" I took off his apron. "Now get out there and make it up to her at the beach, go get some spray-on tan, you're rather pale." He got up and ran his fingers through his peach hair and smirked.

"Look who's talking, Casper." I waved his apron around in the air and put my hand on my hip.

"For that, this is my new uniform."

"Did I say you could have your job back" I laughed and put his apron on.

"Doofus, I never even quit to begin with." Before he could say something, no doubt, witty and clever, I ran out as fast as I could. Julius sat on the bench, arms flaring out telling a story as everyone stared blankly at him, well, everyone except Naomi who seemed to always have a smile on her face. She seemed really positive, Gill would **love** her. Speaking of Gill, I owe him an apology, for yelling at him about Chase, I tend to over do it when I'm mad. I walked up to the group and Bella turned to face me and giggled.

"You jacked Chase's apron?" I nodded proudly and modeled it.

"It looks better on me anyway." An arm wrapped around me, a sarcastic tone not far behind hind.

"It'd look better if it was covering your face." Naomi stood up with Julius under her arm and that huge smile on her face, it glowed under the sun, they were just as white as Brendon's, a smile to die for.

"Well, enough with the picking on each other, lets get going!" Bella interrupted awkwardly.

"I kind of already have plans with Luke" The violet eyes of Chase filled with worry as he thought of something to say to her so she wouldn't leave.

"No problem, Luke and Bo can come with us!" I stepped in for Peachy in a louder tone than Bella's, she stared at me angrily and growled, and I just smiled sweetly at her and began to lead our pack down the path. We got to the edge of the forest to see Bo leaning against a tree with his axe.

"Boooo!" Naomi ran over to him excitingly. "Want to come to the beach, you and some Luke guy?" He sighed and eyed the entrance to the forest, perturbed.

"If Luke ever comes out, we'll be happy to go." Luna sat down on a large rock.

"Better get comfy then." Bella and I played hand games for about 20 minutes while everyone else laid around lazily. Suddenly she stopped and her brown eyes became empty.

"I'm worried, he should be out now."

"Don't sweat it! Luke is really into his work, he's probably doing more than he should." Bo grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Then why don't you go get him, smartass." Julius kicked Chase lightly knocking him over.

"Would you quit being such a jerk?" Chase opened his mouth to say something when a screaming Luke cut him off.

"HOLY FLYING AXES" Was what we heard before a huge thump. Everyone sat in shock until Naomi took off into the woods. Bo's arm stretched in her direction since he tried to grab her before she bolted. I bit my lip; she had no idea where she's going. Shortly after we all took off into the forest, Julius and Luna struggling because they wore "the wrong foot wear." Naomi stood looking around frantically in the middle of the path leading into the trees.

"Naomi! You don't know where you're going, come on" Bo slung her on his back quickly as we continued to run. I looked back at Bella with tears in her eyes; I didn't blame her that crash sounded pretty big. Chase's expression was blank, no worry, and no sadness, no anything, just blank. Before I knew it we were all face to face with a fallen tree with the blue haired boy's foot fixed under it. Naomi jumped off from Bo's back and ran over to Luke who was lying on the ground groaning in pain. She helped him sit up and whipped a cut he had on his cheek. She looked scared as her eyes fell onto his. He didn't say a word, the groaning stopped, he just stared. The purpled eyes of Naomi looked back at all of us.

"Get the tree off his foot!" We all sprung into action and tried to push the tree off of Luke, but no luck what-so-ever.

"We can't budge it, sis." We all collapsed to the ground, out of breath. I don't think I've ever hurt that much before physically. She looked back at Luke at put her head down in shame.

"I'm so sorry…" He found a way to get that goofy smile on his face.

"Man, you tried, and as much as this hurts, I think it was pretty radical a girl I don't even know wants to help me so bad." She giggled and turned a light pink.

"Uhm, I don't want to sound stupid, but why is the tree glowing?" Luna pointed to the now glowing tree, shortly after, it started to float. Everyone stared in udder shock as the largest tree out of all the ones around it floated in the air like it was a mere twig, it landed right side up in the dirt, far away from Luke.

"Look!" Bella screamed and pointed to the left, standing on the branch of a tree was Gale and The Witch. The two jumped off at the same time, Gale landing on his feet gracefully, and then flicking his hair, and The Witch landing on her caboose, not so gracefully.

"You can thank us later, humans." The Witch folded her arms and pointed her nose in the air as Gale rolled his eyes tiredly at her bitchy behavior. Luke had a single arm around Naomi's neck for support as she helped him stand up.

"Let's get to the clinic." Bo got on the left of Luke to help the blond girl out. I bit my bottom lip, scared of Gale's thoughts of Naomi. Everyone passed me, except The Witch and Gale.

"Do we HAVE to go with them?" She stood up and whipped herself off.

"I'm not letting you go home alone, not after the state your house was in when I came to see you this morning…"

"Or you just never want to leave my side!" She nudged him in the ribs; he rolled his eyes and pointed forward. She mumbled under her breath and followed everyone. Gale walked over to me, boredness in his face.

"So…I'm guessing she's new, the Naomi girl?" He scratched the back of his head. I sighed.

"Yeah, eye catcher, isn't she?" He shrugged then smirked at me.

"If you want an eye catcher, take a glance in the mirror." Well, this was pretty shocking; she even caught Chase's eye, but not Gale's apparently. This brought confidents in my body. I began to walk and motioned him to follow.

"You have perfect timing, don't you?"

"Well, I felt your worry…. I came to see if I could help…" I smiled and took his hand, he blushed and laughed awkwardly. "How was the wedding?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Wedding?"

"Last night…. You were saying wedding vows….And at the end….You said; 'I do, Gale' " I blushed wildly and looked to the right.

"Yeah…I…" He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hopefully we'll be able to live the dream."

* * *

Surprise? That was the worst kissing scene EVER. -_-  
Luke meets Naomi :3  
And yeah, the next chapter will be better, I promise :D  
**Reviews? **


	12. Jealousy

Sorry! Its been a whole two days _que dramatic music.  
Anyhow, I don't believe there are many mistakes in this chapter.  
I don't like it... But oh well!  
**

* * *

**

**Swish.**

**  
**The doors to the clinic burst open with 9 people coming in at the same time. Loud voices and Luna's screaming was cut off by a single hand breaking their stampede. "Jin!" Luke looked up and smiled brightly at the four-eyed doctor, who didn't look too amused by our entrance. He put his fingers to his eyes and massaged them.

"Luke, I'm almost scared to ask what you got yourself into this time."

"I was cutting trees and one fell on my ankle, think its broken?" Jin bent down to look at the blue haired Luke's foot.

"Hmm, I can feel a bump and you have a boot on, it's pretty bad, come with me, but only _one_ of your many many companions can accompany you." Bella stepped forward and put her hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"Sorry girl, this is where the BEST friend comes in" She laughed and looked at her nails, almost trying to show off. Chase bit his lip, I don't know if he was scared, nervous or annoyed. Luke turned to the brown haired girl and shook his head.

"Bells, you stay out here with you boyfriend, you guys had as heated argument and I-"

"ARGUMENT?" Julius cut in with his hands on his hips "No one tells me these things! What am I a manikin!?" Chase pushed him into a seat with a smirk on his face.

"You might as well be."

"Anyways Bells, I think Naomi should come with me, she DID save me after all." With that Naomi and Luke were off into Jin's room. Bella stood in shock and fell back on the nearest chair, arms crossed and her face full of udder anger. You might be asking why I'm not over comforting her, well; she tends to get physical when she's mad. I plopped down on a couch and sighed, Chase close behind me, I raised an eyebrow and lightly hit him on the back of the head.

"Peachy you dumbass what do you think you're doing!?"

"Well, last time I checked, I was sitting, what are YOU doing?" I rolled my eyes, Chase seemed pretty smart with all his remarks but really he was as dumb as anything when faced with the obvious.

"Bella is upset, and you come over here and talk to me."

"Watch this." He took a pen from his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper on the table, me being the nosey girl I am, looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing but all I got was 'Sundae Inn 10pm tonight" He folded it in paper airplane form and threw it to her.

"What the hell was-" He pointed to Bella which smiled with a nod.

"I'm pretty damn good, now I have to go get ready and such, catch you on the flip side homie" With a small wave and a wink to Bella he stood up and left the clinic. I shuddered to what I thought they were going to do. I'm going to have to spy, but I'll need someone to go with me. My thoughts were cut off by a tired boy sitting on the left of me.

"BrookLynn." Gale smiled at me and nodded.

"Nate" I didn't really like using the name Nate, but its all I could do since we were in public. I looked around the clinic. "Where's The Witch." He sighed.

"She left because she didn't want to get too contaminated by humans….See why I can't tell her about us?" Us, that brought shivers throughout my body.

"US!?" Julius plopped to the right of me and came in closer. "You guys are an item!?" I moved away from the 'manikin' closer to Gale, who still looked ahead, emotionless. I didn't know what to say to Juli, he'd find out sooner or later I'm guessing, but I didn't know if Gale was okay with him knowing or not.

"I uh…"

"Of course they're not, nimrod." Luna came from behind Juli and pushed his head forward. "If they were an item, Bella would know" She looked over to Bella with a satisfied look on her face, the face of being 'correct' in her eyes. "Bella sweetie, are Brooke and Nate dating?" She looked over; looks like Luna snapped her out of her daze.

"Nope."

"See, told you, if Bella doesn't know, they're not dating." The worry that consumed me soon passed as I let out a long breath. I looked pass Bella to see Bo sleeping on a chair. I had to admit, it was rather cute. Bo had such a child-like appearance, much like Luna. The pink haired girl yawned and yanked Julius up from where he was sitting "Lets go find Will." Just when Julius was about to say something Luna was already dragging him out of the clinic "Tell me if he comes out alright, bye guys!" I felt Gale lean back on the couch causing me to fall onto his chest slowly.

"Hey, if you have healing powers, why didn't you help Luke like before?" Bella looked at Gale with an eyebrow rose and a finger pointed in his direction.

"I can only repair cuts…."

"Well that's pretty useless." Bella was acting differently, and I really didn't like it. She was being more mean and cold; I don't know if it was the jealousy talking or the anger, either way, Gale didn't pay too much attention to it. The doors open to a smiling Luke and a pleased Naomi.

"Now remember, stay off your foot for 6 weeks, and this time, actually **listen** to my demands, and not ignore them like that time you broke your other ankle, okay?"

"Well, with Naomi in town, I'm sure she'll keep a close watch on me." He looked over to a pink face and purple eyes over flowing with happiness. She winked and smiled over to Jin.

"No worries mister Jin sir, I'll take awesome care of him." The doctor let out a sigh and put some papers under his arm.

"I'm sure, have a nice night." They walked out and looked pretty surprised at the people sitting in the waiting area.

"Whoa, thank you for waiting guys!" The cat eyed boy looked over to his so called "best friend" sitting with her arms crossed again. "Bella, I appreciate you waiting." She stood up and walked angrily to the door.

"That's nice, I'm off now, and I only wanted to see if you were okay because Luna asked." With that she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Luke let out a disappointed sigh and lowered his eyebrows in a saddness.

"I wish I could run after her."

"Luke, its okay, she's just angry because I stepped in, her boyfriend _did _hit on me, and I _did_ go in with you instead of her, she has the right to be cross." Naomi looked down at her yellow converse and bit her thumb. "Things like this always happen, I'm not sure why, they just do."

"This always happens because you're gorgeous." Naomi's attention was quickly directed towards Luke, who wore a smile on his face. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, go get Bo, you can stay at my house since you ARE my care giver" She nodded happily and shook the sleeping boy, waking him up. We all separated once we got outside. Gale and I stood alone on the side walk.

"So BrookLynn… I bet your wondering what's happening at 10 tonight, aren't you?" The fact Gale knew this was no shock at all, he seemed to know everything. I nodded slowly, placing my index finger on my lips.

"I think I might go spy on them, Maya could be there and I have to back Bella up!" He laughed and shook his head.

"That's a wonderful excuse…. Don't go getting yourself into trouble…"

"Pch, me getting into trouble, please."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" He turned around to face me and shoved his hands in his pocket then grinned.

"I want you to come by my house when you're finished _spying_….Despite what time it is….I have something for you…" I twirled my hair nervously and bit my lip, my curiosity was acting up.

"I'll be there, count on it." He walked over and kissed my forehead gently.

"I'll see you then…" The dirty blond dream-boat took off down the brick street with his hands deep in his pockets. I still stood motionless on the front step of the hospital. Just a minor kiss on the head made my body lose its energy. It was pretty relaxing, I felt like I could fall asleep right then and there. Pretty soon my attention caught the vibrant ocean blue eyes of Gill focused downward on a book. He walked emotionlessly, with a daze in his eyes; he had one hand placed firmly in his pocket and the other holding the book loosely in his hand. As much as I didn't want to ruin his little book world, I needed a spying buddy and Gill was the nearest person to do so. I ran out in front of him and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"GILL!" He looked up slowly and sighed.

"Come to yell at me some more?" My hands fell in my side and I looked down at my feet.

"About that, you were right. I'm really sorry." The blond smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I should have known not to mess around with you, especially when I knew you were upset. I guess me not having a mother kind of tampered with my emotional state, since I only had a father for a good chunk of my life, I had no female to teach me how girl's emotions work. It's not your fault" I grinned and cuddled into his sweater vest, he was so warm, but, not as warm as Gale, got to love that strong smell of coffee and the softness of his cloak. He pulled away then looked down at me. "Anyways, you wanted me?"

"Yeah, see. Chase and Bella are meeting at the Sundae Inn in like…." I grabbed Gill's wrist and looked at his watch. "Less than ten minutes and I need a spying buddy, so I choose you, GILLACHU!" I pointed at him in an 'epic' fashion; he just stared at me with half his eyes shut and arms folded.

"You seriously think I'm going to help you spy on our friends." I nodded happily and stood up straight.

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Brooke dear, that's what we call nosey behavior." His voice swayed in a taunting tone.

"BUT, Maya might be there! What if she tries to do something clever and devious! It would mean a lot to me, Gilliam!"

"If you promise never to call me that again, I'll do it." My face lit up and I grabbed his wrist again, dragging him down the street, I'm famous for dragging people down streets, am I not? We got to the Sundae Inn just to find out the blinds were shut.

"Damnit." I stomped one foot on the ground and placed my finger on my lips in thought.

"Oh well, at least we tried." He attempted to walk away but failed horribly.

"HAHA, no, we're going in the back way." I ran behind the Inn, Gill close behind, my heart jumped as the back door opened into a closet. I pressed my ear against the door only to be disappointed by the outcome. "I can't hear ANYTHING." I leaned against the wall and thought for a few moments. My focused was soon brought to an air vent. "Get in the air vent." Gill looked up from his book with a shocked and confused expression.

"What did you say!?" I walked towards him and pointed towards the vent.

"Get in the air vent!" He stood with a confused look on his face, I realized the only way this was going to work was by force, so I walked around the scrawny boy and pushed him forward. We opened the cabinet close to the vent and used to shelves as steps to get to our destination. Once we were inside the tight space we had to find the next air vent cover so we could see. I heard Chase's sarcastic voice bounce of the steal walls. Soon enough we were at the opening, Gill and I both looked emotionless to the scene before us. Chase stood awkwardly leaning against the counter talking to himself, turning to a piece of paper then turning away again, almost like he was trying to memorize something. Suddenly the door opened and Bella walked in, the anger in her eyes seemed to vanish once she seen Chase struggling with his tie.

"I'd expect Luke to have trouble with a tie, not you." She giggled and turned him around. A faint blush came on his cheeks and he closed his eyes and backed away, grabbing the paper stuck on the post of the counter.

"Yeah well." He coughed "It's a stupid tie, is all." The violet eyes of Chase glimmered under the florescent lights when he opened them. "You've been acting weird today, anything wrong?" Her giggle faded into a sad sigh and she leaned against the counter.

"I have been acting weird…But I have a good reason.."

"Yeah I think it would help if you told me."

"Naomi!" She violently turned around and raised her voice. "She's freaking GORGEOUS and even you think so. She took Luke right out of my grasp, he said he didn't want me to spend too much time with you and forget him, but today I've felt he's forgotten me, and while we were cooking you seemed to be sucked in by her eyes, you never compliment me like that. Damnit Chase, what makes her so special?"

"Ouuuu…." I whispered to myself.

"Brooke, I know you're having a ball, but the dust in this vent is going to make me-"

"Don't sneeze or I swear to god I'll gut you like a fish." Gill put his hands up in defense and laid down to watch once again. Bella fell to the ground hugging her knees, tears forming at her eyes. Chase bit his lip and kneeled down in front of her.

"I don't compliment you because words can't describe how beautiful you are. I didn't talk to you because I thought you'd yell at me, I didn't want to make a scene, BrookLynn would of hit me if you ran out in anger, which, knowing me and my use of words, you would of done. As for Luke, you should talk to HIM about it, not me, I'm no help, and once again, my use of words would make everything way worse." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't even know if what I'm saying is making you more angry or-" He was cut off by Bella's lips. Chase's eyes and body pose screamed astonishment but soon he loosened up and depend the kiss. I made a low squeal Gill looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"This is like sex for you, isn't it?" I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned forward with my finger pointed to him, my plan was to say something sly and clever until the cover of the air vent fell from beneath me, I grabbed Gill's shirt, dragging him with me. The couple split apart to look at us. I rubbed my head and groaned in pain.

"Should have seen that coming, eh Gill….Gill?" I looked around frantically for the smartass who I shared a vent with.

"Brooke, get off me." My eyes followed the voice of Gill, I was sitting on him? How that happened I will never know, since I fell out first. Chase raised an eyebrow and laughed arrogantly.

"You guys are quite the spies aren't you?" I nodded rapidly and rose my eyebrows seductively at Bella.

"So, was his tongue as sly and sharp like it seems, Bella?" I felt Gill laugh from under me which caused me to burst out laughter also. Chase and Bella turned a deep red and looked in opposite directions. I looked at the clock, an hour has passed. I bit my lip and stood up. "Sorry lovers, I have to jet, G-NATE is awaitin' for me." Gill, who was still lying on the ground tapped his finger and looked up at me, narrowing his eyes with a smirk.

"Should I tell my father we'll be having a new resident in nine months then?" I growled at him and walked out. The night was full of stars and the moon was as bright as the sun once again. The wind blew through the cracks of the boards on the houses and wrapped itself around leaves, carrying them off from where they sleep. I shoved my hands in my pocket and looked at the pattern my feet were going in. He just had to live so far away. I walked to the front door and just as I was about to knock, it opened. As scared as I was, I walked into the dark hall. Memories flew inside my head of Will's dog and Bella's tragic fall onto the pavement. I ended up laughing out loud as I walked into a room. The Wizard looked up from his book and smirked, coffee cup placed under his lips.

"You're cheery…" He laid the book down with his coffee on top and put his hands behind his back. This house was so comfy. The only light was a small lamp and the fire which cracked furiously. The couch looked old, yet so comfy at the same time, it was a quite house and the colors could calm anyone down. It matched the Wizard's personality perfectly, a calm sensible person.

"I guess you can say that, yeah." I grinned, I couldn't help but feel happy, and for once everything was perfect.

"BrookLynn…"

"Hm?"

"Is it true that…. Ever since you were a child, you've always fancied dogs?" I nodded slowly.

"Mom and Dad never let me have one though.."

"Well, now that you're on your own…. I thought you'd like a friend…. For when you finally move out from under Brendon's wing…." He brought his arms forward and my heart did a back flip. Resting in between them laid a pure white husky with sky blue eyes. It wagged its tail so fast it was hard to see, its tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked as if he was going to jump from Gale's arms.

"Oh my god Gale!" I walked over to him and grabbed the white dog. "He's so adorable, thank you!" I grabbed the neck to his sweater and brought him in for a kiss. I wouldn't normally have done that, considering I'm usually very nervous but something just went off in my heart that made my lips fall onto his. I realized we were crushing the dog and pulled away. Gale's face was the deepest red I have **ever** seen. He ran his fingers through his hair and coughed.

"Well….I…Uhm…" I think if anyone was in my shoes right now they would giggle. Gale's calm expression was turned into embarrassment.

"Well, can I repay you in any way?"

"You could stay the night….Watch stars with me?" I held the dog close and ran my fingers through its soft silky coat.

"I'd love to." He smiled

"So…What are you going to name him?" I almost forgot about his name, I wasn't really good with them.

"Uhm, Oz."

"Oz? That's kind of a weird name…" I laid the dog down and wrapped my arms around Gale's waist, when I felt his arms wrap around mine, a faint blush formed at my cheeks.

"Not really, I got it from a Wizard. It's like that movie, The Wizard of Oz?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The Wizard of…..What?" My eyes widened.

"You've never heard of The Wizard of Oz?" He slowly shook his head

"Well, come on, I have to get my clothes to change into, we'll get the book and I'll read it to you." _I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the brick road. _

_

* * *

_Otay, so I really dispes this chapter.  
Gill and BrookLynn are so very scandalous.  
YAYA WIZARD OF OZ! :3  
Here's your moment Bellllla _thumbsup.  
Luke used a big word o_O  
**Reviews!**

Once again, thanks for the lovely reviews so far, I really appreciate them :3


	13. Cliché

All hail the mighty short-ass chapter :)  
I'm tired, another all nighter writing. *sigh*  
What a boring chapter, its going to get better, I just have to put my plan into process and unfortunately that means slamming in some boring parts.

* * *

"It has to been in here some place." I dug through my book shelf. It was huge, and Brendon had enough books on art we could probably build a house from them. Gale sat on the couch tiredly with Oz resting in his lap, still wagging his tail uncontrollably. "SCORE!" I yanked out the book entitled 'The Wizard of OZ.' "Its old, and falling apart, my mom got it for me some time ago, she used to read it to me when I was little, and run her fingers through my hair." I sighed in amortization, my mom was truly amazing. The mismatched eyes of Gale rose as he looked up at me with a smile.

"Well… I'm sure this will bring back memories for you…."

"Gale, I'm not a good reader." I looked down at the book, eyes half shut. I knew sadness was leaking out of me like an over-stuffed teddy bear. I felt his hand brush up against my cheek.

"You'll be great…." He kissed my forehead then moved his hand down to mine and our fingers laced together. I laughed lightly and looked away.

"We can't hold hands in public, I don't want you to gain too much attention, and what if people-" Must he constantly cut me off with his hand **every** time I babbled? Though, I loved it.

"We're not taking the normal way…" He came in closer and whispered in my ear, the familiar chills bonded with my skin causing those goose bumps to come again. "Close your eyes." I held the book close to my chest and did exactly what he said. I didn't know what was going on, but when I awoke we were both stand on top of a tall building over looking the town. The ocean glimmered under the moon light. He looked back at me emotionless and threw me on his back, Oz placed in-between my chest, he held the book under his arm and began to run. I felt the wind of the night travel through my raven black hair. He gracefully jumped roof to roof and though you may think it was a bumpy ride, it was calming. I never really thought of this, but Gale was rather strong if he could have me on his back for so long. I set eyes ahead only to see we were on the last roof then, trees. I straightened my back and broaden my eyes.

"Gale…Shouldn't you stop and let me get off, there are trees coming up" He turned back at me with a smirk.

"Tch." I closed my eyes and felt his body lower then bolt up quickly and he jumped, I held his shoulders tighter, locking the white snowball in-between. His jumps got bigger from here on. I slightly opened my right eye to see leaves passing at a blinding speed as Gale pounced from one tree to the other. Once his house was in sight he took another jump and we both landed on the field which was his lawn. Of course we landed in a cliché sort of way, his body on top of mine, which once again confused the heck out of me since he fell first. He laughed awkwardly and blushed. "Sorry about the rough landing…."

"Oh, it's alright. I think out of all of that excitement, the landing was my favorite part." He returned his eyes back to me which sparkled under the radiance of the stars and moon. I could never get enough of them. Our foreheads touched again and the space between our lips became small. But, a little white fluff ball with a book tightly placed in its jaw came between them causing Gale to bring his head back. Oz dropped the book on the ground and barked happily.

"Shall we?" He took the dog in one arm and extended the other towards me. Grabbing the book, I took it and we both walked back to his huge house with that unique telescope bursting out of the window.

"**So all she did was click her heels….and she's home again?"  
**

"Pretty much, yeah." I shut the book and placed it in my lap. Gale and I sat by the fire with Oz in a circular position sleeping. Gale had a coffee cup placed firmly on his lips with a rose eyebrow.

"Well, if the Wizard was fake…. Wouldn't that have all been a waste of time?" I shook my head and giggled.

"No Gale, they all found out they didn't really need The Wizard's magic after all."

"Well….That book even left me baffled…" He took a sip from his coffee then smirked. "The Witch was evil….How original…."

"Hey, I just noticed something" I opened to a page in the book with Dorothy on it and pointed. "Is it a coincidence that Dorothy's last name is Gale, and she's in The Wizard of OZ?" He put his mug on the ground.

"It's also a book…Book rhymes with Brooke…" He leaned in closer and tilted his head to the right. "Is it just me…Or was this meant to be?" I laughed and brought my hand up to his cheek and rested it there.

"Gale, I love you." Our lips came together. That same passion as the first kiss we shared. The sparks on his tongue electrify my heart. Our kiss was soon broken apart by the door opening and a loud, squeaky voice entering behind it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He looked up tiredly at the other orange eyed girl who was tapping her foot furiously with her arms crossed. I bit my lip nervously. Gale let out a sigh.

"What did we learn about knocking Witch?"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't! You know perfectly well that even associating with a human is bad, falling in love with one? THAT'S BREAKING A HUGE RULE, GALE! " He raised an eyebrow.

"So is saying a Wizard's name in front of a human…But you never hesitated to..." He sat back Indian style and grabbed his coffee. "I can do whatever I want to despite what the rule's say…. If Wizard and Witch's weren't meant to meet we'd never be in the same world together…" She laughed arrogantly and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, where else are we going to go there genius? Of all people, _you_! You fell for a pathetic excuse for a life form." He closed his eyes and rested the rim of the cup on his lips and let out another 'you're an idiot' sigh.

"Witch dear…. if you haven't notice…. we have blood rushing through our veins and we also have skin, and the same amount of bones….We may be magic…But we're more human than anything…" I had no idea what to do anymore. Gale never told me about rules if I had to known he would have got in trouble, I never would of did anything. Witch's expression went know-it-all to blank in the matter of seconds.

"Well, you can tell that to the consol." She stormed off rather viciously. I turned back to look at Gale who placed his, now empty mug on the floor.

"She's quite the idiot….Is she not?" I moved over to him and joined his Indian style posture.

"Gale, you didn't tell me there were rule, you only told me about your name, if I had to known you would get in trouble, I would have left you alone." He half smiled and laughed to his right.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you…" Confusion clouded my head like always. "I've said it before…The moment I saw you…. You drew me in…. If I had to tell you…You would have never spoken to me again in respect for the consol's authority… I need to hear your voice and see those eyes just to make it through the day…And its been like that since the start…Telling you would have been stupid…" I stood in shock, clenching my pj pants.

"Gale." I bounced forward wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's been a long day…Shall we head to bed?" He stood up; me in his arms like a mother would carry her child. He dropped me on the faded green blankets which were hugging a mattress which seemed to be totally in sync with my body type. "I'm going to go change…Hold on…" I think it was wrong for me to be excited but its not like I could help it, it would be the first time I've seen him without his turtle neck and cloak on. I looked over at the fire as it slowly died, Oz on his back twisting and turning around the floor. I got in the blankets and like Oz, twisted and turned until I was completely perfect. A door slowly opened, The Wizard walking out scratching the back of his head while walking towards the bed. He wore a black t-shit with black and white plaid pants that were loose on him. It wasn't much of a change but it still made me giggle. He also got in the blankets beside me. "What is it?" I shrugged and brought my head under his chin.

"Eh, nothing, you just look adorable is all." He whispered a faint 'thank you' and ran his fingers through my hair again.

"BrookLynn…"

"hm?"

"You're an amazing reader…" I grinned into his chest and closed my eyes drifting off into an internal world of happiness, dreams.

**"Maya, you're going to be the end of me, I swear to god if you don't start putting the streamers up right, I'll ring your neck."**

After a fine night at Gale's, I woke up, got ready, dropped off Oz at my humble home to spend time with a sick Brendon, and headed down the street's of Harmonica Town to head to the beach where this party was going on. Once there, the first thing I seen was Maya on a ladder putter streamers up clumsily while Chase watched from below shouting at her. I hipped Chase in the side and swayed my voice in a singing way.

"Hey there Peachykinz." He narrowed his eyes at me and twisted around.

"Well if it isn't miss I'm going to spy on you and your girl with the mayor's son."

"Pcha, don't even go there" I rose my hand to his face and smirked devilishly. "Besides, someone has to keep a watch on you; this town is G-Rated." He snickered and turned around, eyes still locked on me full of evil.

"We'll see about that when that baby comes out, and in 20 years is a drugged up mess because his father prances around with a magical stick and his mother is so confusing with a huge temper problem, how _very_ G-Rated of you." I pushed him over on his rump and stepped on his chest on my way to see Luke and Naomi sitting around a table blowing up balloons.

"Luke, what color goes well with purple?" The blue haired boy put on his goofy smile and handed her a yellow balloon. "Personally, I think yellow and purple fit together perfectly" Naomi understood what he was hinting at and smiled sheepishly quickly taking the balloon away from his grasp. Luke looked forward to see me walking towards him. Being the absent minded person he was, he jumped up.

"HEY BROOKE! OH DAMNIT" He fell back down and bit his lip then chuckled at his own stupidity. "That wasn't very smart I guess."

"You think so?" I put a single hand on my hip. "Hey, have you been talking to Bella?" Suddenly Luke's golden eyes fell with sadness and he rested his elbow on the table, placing his chin in his palm.

"No, I think I really made her upset." His sadness turned to hope as he looked up at me. "Hey you know her, think you could give me some advice?" I opened my mouth to say something when I was pushed aside by my Peach haired companion.

"Please, why don't you just ask a tree for advice, Brooke doesn't know anything about girls." I looked up at his grin angrily.

"Yeah because I **being** a girl makes me totally clueless to what they want, plus, coming from the guy who hits on girls in front of his girlfriend, that doesn't really hurt me much." Luke face planted the table and groaned. "What the frip am I going to do now?" Julius ran up the scene with his arms in the air.

"I know girls!" Chase smirked and crossed his arms.

"Are you _serious_? I think I can feel the shock from that go all around us." I rolled my eyes and shook the sand from my clothes. Chase and his sarcasm were unbearable at times. Juli ignored his statement and continued.

"What would be the problem sweetie?" Brett, who was right behind him, nudged Julius in the back.

"Remember what I told you about calling guys 'Sweetie and Honey'" He flipped his purple multicolored hair.

"I do what I want because I'M unique."

"You got that right" Chase whispered under his breath. Luke stood up straight and smiled then scratched his head.

"See, I met this really gorgeous girl named Naomi, and I was sort of on cloud nine when I seen her, so I guess I forgot about Bells, and sort of made her mad at me because we're best friends and such, but its not like I can help it." He looked over at a red faced Naomi who had a yellow balloon hanging from her mouth. "She's just so awesome, I couldn't get enough." Chase groaned with disgust as he brought his eyes to the sky and turned away.

"Gag me." I patted him on the back.

"You're just as bad, _you and your bad ways with words_." His growl made me laugh which drew attention. Julius clapped his hands together. "Well, the best thing you can do is just sit around and talk to her, alone, about feelings and work this out. And-" He was cut off by Maya laughing hysterically at Bella who was now covered in the cake she was carrying. She hung some streamers too low, so low in fact they could trip someone. It was all apart of her plan to humiliate Bella again. While we all stood in shock Luke bursted up with his crutch and raced over. Little did he know, crutches don't really work well when it comes to sand. He ended up falling over right into the cake which Bella fell in. He looked up slowly, chocolate and icing dripping from his face, to match Bella's.

"Luke, are you alright?" Bella helped him sit up straight. He licked his lips then laughed so hard he fell over on his back.

"I'm more than alright! I'm covered in the best tasting cake I've ever tasted! I didn't even have to wait in line to get some! I'm ecstatic!" Brett went over to the table and grabbed two cupcakes.

"Then try the cupcakes!" He threw two of them forward, one hitting Bella, the other hitting Luke. Pretty soon an all out war broke out on the beach. Cake flew every where; Maya had another meeting with the punch bowl and Julius had a breakdown because we ruined his knew pair of shoes. Chase was flipping out at his perfectly good food going to waste but soon shut up once Bella and I ganged up on him. Poor Luke had to sit in the middle of things, I sort of felt bad since he'd love being able to be in this war with us. Luckily Naomi sat with him keeping him company.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" A short fat man with gray hair stood on the stairs leading down to the beach. Gill standing behind him with a blank expression on his face. "I respect you kids for having fun but you didn't have to ruin Bessie's party in the process!" Gill let out a sigh and shoved his hands down his pockets.

"Dad, it's only a cow." "NOT JUST ANY COW! IT'S AN OLD COW!" The blue eyes of Gill's circled.

"Now that changes everything." "I am VERY disappointed in all of you!" Luke grinned ear to ear.

"Hey Hamilton, we're sorry! How about we all come back later and clean up for you?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Great, more hard labor. Hamilton clapped his hands.

"Okay then, its settled, you guys will all come back here and clean up, all of you. Gill my son, would you stay here with your friends while I go help Renee and company bring down Bess?"

"I'm already at a cows birthday party, so yeah, I'll babysit my 19 year old friends for you, Dad." Bella butted in with a sweet childish tone.

"Actually Gilly poo, I'm only 18!"

* * *

For those stupid people who don't know what Luke is getting at; He said yellow goes perfectly with purple.  
**Naomi's eyes = Purple Luke's eyes = Yellow/Gold  
**I hope I cleared that up.  
I loved Chase in this chapter :)  
Bella's birthday is coming soon :D (In real life, yis.)  
Woo woo, big one three ;)  
**REVIEWS!**

Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews so far :D  
As Luke and Naomi would say; They are totally radical. 


	14. Sweat

**Make sure you read the memo at the end of this chapter, its important.**

I was so very lost when it came to this chapter, so very lost indeed.  
Don't worry, I have a plot planed out.  
**YES**, I am making a sequel.  
Yes, I think Luna is like a pink marshmallow :3  
Sorry about the long wait, I've been lazy all week.  
Bella's party is tomorrow so I wont be updating, I don't think. ^_^  
So, I plan on making a ChasexOC story and or one shot, WOWWOWOW.  
I think I have his persona down pat.  
I'mma do the same for Luke too :)  
And I'm already started on the Gill story, **but nothing will be posted until this story is complete.**  
Sorry, ranting, READ ON.

* * *

"**Seven."**

"That many?"

"Yes." Julius and I sat on a table covered in cake and other food smeared and smashed all over it.

"So, you go through seven shades each and every day until you find one that suits the mood you're in?"

"Yep!" Julius was rather unique. He was the only guy I knew who went through **seven** shades of eye shadow every morning. His ruby eyes were fixated on his feet which were swinging back and forth. "You don't wear makeup?" I twirled my hair around my index finger.

"No, makeup isn't really my thing" He smiled.

"That's surprising, because you look really good without it."

"Doesn't she?" Chase leaned against the table with a smirk. "All you need is a wet top and you'd be the perfect women." Julius looked over to him with a disgusted look on his face. I merely just shut my eyes and ignored his 'humor' if you could even call it that.

"Chase that's disgusting!"

"Yeah I know, but I have a perfectly good girl, she looks good with or without the wet top."

"Thank you?" Bella walked over awkwardly, the violet eyes which Chase was blessed to have filled with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I was joking about Brooke looking good, you know that right?" Self esteem boost, thanks Chase.

"You know I'm sitting RIGHT next to you." I jumped off the table. "Anywho, I'm going to go find Gill, bye!" It probably wasn't a smart idea leaving Juli with Chase, since they didn't really get along all too well, but being the stupid person I am I ran off. I heard a guitar being played; Will was sitting on the top of a bench strumming away at the strings, humming along with each note. His dog wrapped around his legs, sleeping. This was pretty interesting, Will was never the smart one, and never liked concentrating on anything but the food he eats and the games he plays. But seeing him playing guitar was a different story. His teal eyes were locked on his finger movements. No smile like the usual Will, just a blank expression.

"Well, someone seems a bit distracted." I heard footsteps coming closer; the maker was a tall blond haired boy with a sweater vest and stunning blue eyes. He made a sudden stop. "What are you looking at?" I pointed to the musician; this made Gill roll his eyes. "Pch, you have to be kidding me, guitar isn't an instrument, and it's too original, plain and easy." I cocked an eyebrow and put my hands on those small hips of mine.

"And I'm so sure you could do better?"

"I didn't say that, I just said it was stupid. But, that little elf will like it, no doubt." His eyes fell to his book.

"You mean Luna?"

"Mmmhmmm" I slapped the back of his head.

"Gill!"

"Jesus women, must you hit so hard?" Rubbing the back of his head he brought an eyebrow upward. "It's only an opinion."

"No, it was you being mean." His expression went blank.

"I thought you were best friends with Chase?" I nodded. "And I'M mean?"

"Well Chase doesn't count!" He gave me that; 'Oh no way' shake with his head, while rolling his blue eyes again.

"Of course not, but-"

"WILL WILL!" Luna raced down the stairs with what looked like a pick in-between her fingers. Will turned around slowly, a confused look on his face.

"Luna I don't think running down stairs is the best idea!" I heard Naomi shout from where she was sitting, Luke adding a faint "ay yi yi." The boy with the bright teal eyes seen this had disaster written all over it like a page in a book; he darted out of his seat and ran towards the stairs which the pink marsh mellow was running down. I covered my eyes, if there was one thing I didn't want to see it was someone falling down concrete stairs. The last thing I heard was a small squeal then silence.

"How cliché" Gill sighed. "Check this out" He removed my hands from my eyes, the sight before me was dazzling. Luna had fallen in Will's arms. He had thrown his guitar on the ground, which proved she meant a lot to him. What kind of music lover would throw a perfectly good instrument to the ground?

"Dude, they fit together like two puzzle pieces!" Luke came to my right, Naomi to my left. He sighed "I wish I had someone like that." Naomi was about to respond when a short man pushed his way through the crowed, his son reaching out to grab him but failing.

"Dad I…Oh never mind, if you gave a damn about what I said, those pathetic broachers wouldn't be out there still." He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Luna!" She pushed Will off and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay!?"

"I-"

"You gave me a fright! AND YOU!" He turned around to the purple haired boy with the aviator hat. "You aren't playing at this party; you put a small girl in danger!" Will shrugged and walked away, hands in his pockets, whistling. This confused me, and by the look of everyone's faces, I wasn't alone. All Will did was grab his guitar, call his dog to follow him, the walked pass the fat man again, smiling at Luna then leaving. Her face dropped.

"Oh Will, I'm sorry." She whispered. Hamilton look pleased with himself and walked towards his son, who looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Dad, do you know what you just did!"

"Yes, I'm the mayor, what I say is for the better, we can't afford any accidents." Well, now I know where Gill gets his arrogance from. He walked away, Gill about to go after him but Luna grabbed his wrist.

"Its okay Gill, I'll go talk to Will, he'll still play his song for me."

"What the hippo, you knew his song was for you?" Luke tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, when Brooke and Brett barged in that time, I heard it." She sighed and let go of Gill's wrist. "I was looking forward to it, but oh well! Catch you guys later!"

"Guuuuys!" Bella swayed her voice as she joined our group, Chase and Julius trailing her.

"Bells!" Luke brought his two arms out for a hug, tipping all over the place.

"Luke!" She brought him up straight with one of her famous "Bella hugs" I'm guessing that cake incident brought them closer.

"As touching as this is, Bella and I have to go." Chase pushed Luke away with one arm and wrapped his other around her neck. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"The Inn, duh, some new guy came, Calvin? I have no idea, but Bella here wants to meet him and so do I, I might have some competition." He smirked but all Bella did was roll her brown, almost black eyes. Naomi pounded her chest and gave a peace sign.

"Peace C Dawg."

"What did you just-"

"Come on!" Bella pushed him away from the crowed and up the stairs. Gill offered to buy the remainder of us drinks, which we all agreed to. Hours past, Brett came over and ranted about today's economics, I guess you could call that interesting. The only ones who actually stayed to clean up were Luke and Naomi. The duo were so happy and nice, they'd clean up a murder scene in all smiles.

----

I laid on my bed staring at the white ceiling, picking out shapes and figures in the bulges. I let out a long sigh.

"Apple?" I felt an object bounce on my chest, a perfect red apple. Sitting up, my eyes met a pierced ear which the sun bounced off of it like it does to the ocean. He slowly turned to me with the look of anxiety. I brought an eyebrow down.

"Is anything wrong?"

"The whole day…I was worried about you….I couldn't even turn it off…" I was taken back by these words.

"Why would you worry?"

"I don't know…When you walked out this morning… I thought over and over the stuff that could happen to you…" I planted my hand on the side of his face that wasn't in view and turned his head over, that single gold eye sent shivers throughout my body. He moved in towards my ear, I felt his hot breath on my cheek, his hand grasped my arm, lowering it. "Promise me you'll never hurt yourself…" He clenched my arm in his hand, his voice shaking. "I don't know what I'd do without you…."

"I promise" Even though it was impossible for me to not get hurt, I had to make Gale feel better. He pulled away, a half smile on his face.

"That reminds me…. You left this…" He extended his hand, The Wizard of OZ placed firmly between his fingers. I grabbed it but noticed the book mark was placed in the back now.

"Hey, I had it in the middle." I lofted an eyebrow then looked at Gale who scratched the back of his head doing his famous single laugh to the right.

"I read it again…Its kind of addicting." I shook my head and laughed. Gale was the most adorable thing out there. My eyes fell to the apple, I fidgeted around with it.

"You know, its said if you twist the tip of an apple and say the alphabet, whatever letter you land on is the letter the person who's in love with you name starts with." He smirked.

"Try it then." I followed his command and twisted the brown tip of the apple around in my finger. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G-" He grabbed my pale hand and took the tip out himself then threw it in the trash can behind him.

"How 'bout that…" I blushed heavily, curse these blood vesicles. "You match the apple perfectly…" I stuffed the apple in my mouth and looked at the floor. The night sky had fallen over the town, covering it in darkness. The stars piled the sky to the brim. I took the fruit out from between my jaw and marveled at the sight.

"The stars in this town always seem to surprise me." Gale stood up, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Me too… You've had a long day…You need rest…" I got up beside him. It wasn't called for, but I twisted him around, bringing him in close, lacing my fingers around his belt buckle. His eyes were broad and face blood shot. I brought my head upward and brushed my lips against his. His tongue and mine did a dance behind lips, his fingers finding their way to my black hair, tangling it. I let go of his belt and continued my journey up to his chest. I was right, he was strong, and had the biceps to prove it. Force was brought into the kiss once he pushed me against the wall. His cloak slid off his shoulders. He locked his arms under my waist and brought me upward, carrying me back to where this all started, the bed, he laid me above the blankets, lips still locked together. I felt my shirt being raised, the fabric brushing across my stomach and sides. My hands were also busy as I struggled with his belt. Once it was undone and my shirt was completely off and on the floor a long silence came over us. "BrookLynn are you…."

"I'm sure." I intervened. The burning love I felt for him needed to be displayed in more ways then just a simple waltz of the tongues. Plus, I was addicted to his touch. He removed his shirt; a tanned color which painted the muscular structure, his face was still blank and tiresome, until he bit his lip, long and hard. "Don't bit your lip."

"Why?" I smirked and sat up straight.

"You're going to need it." With that the force of my lips were brought on to his as the extended make out session continued. I felt my pants slowly falling with the aid of Gale's hands, the jean feeling fell down my skin like a waterfall. Once the click of my bra strap being undone came to my ears, it started. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin, the over whelming heat of the passion which for so long was bottled up inside rib cages, the heavy feeling of that main organ pumping against your chest, the sweat rolling down your skin like the steam on a mirror after a hot shower, every sigh, and every moan all apart of a song which screamed pleasure, tongues pressed against necks like long lost lovers, hair being dangled between fingers, something unforgettable. His fingers traced my body shape, teeth dug into my bottom lip but this time it wasn't my own, I felt a smirk against my lips, his tongue got more playful than before, though it was still graceful and gentle.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Gale's whisper against my ear.

"Goodnight my dearest BrookLynn."

**Feel that summer air.**

At this rate, I won't have this paleness very much longer. I walked down the side walk with my hands in my pockets, an apron under my arm. Last night, what did I do last night? I had sex, at the age of 19. Even though 16 year-olds are going around having it now, I felt bad, but **it** felt oh-so very right. At least I wasn't a virgin, that's always something to take pride in, right? _Riiiight._

I walked in to see Gill sitting in his usual spot sucking back on coffee, writing papers like always. He saw that I arrived and twisted around in his seat. "Morning" I gave him a nod and tied my, well Chases apron around my waist, walking behind the counter.

"Good morning Gill, you're here awful early, aren't you?" He turned back around and tilted his cup out then back in.

"Meh."

"Did Chase come in yet?" I rested my chin in my hand like a baby in a crib, I was so tired I could have fell asleep.

"Nope, not yet, its only 8:30, the bozo is probably still at home sleeping." The doors to the Inn sprung opened to Bella. She looked petrified.

She slammed her hands on the table.

"Guess what I just found out!"

"I plan on using that ear later, thank you." Gill placed the cup to his lips and began to drink again.

"No really guess what!" I rolled my eyes, leave it to Bella to over dramatize things.

"What Bella?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Or not. **

**

* * *

**

**Uhm.  
**So, that was a sex scene? OH BILL...  
I had to put one here some place, don't act like you didn't see it coming.  
I know what your thinking; "Sex so soon?"  
Well yeah... Sorry if its too soon for you, but I had to get it in there somewhere.  
"It was pretty random, how it started"  
Eh, not really..Sex is sex, its always random and awkward.  
BrookLynn only planed on kissing him goodnight, she didn't intend on it to happen.  
Sorry if I didn't make that obvious.  
I'm so repetitive.  
*sigh*, is it just me or is this story getting really fackin' stupid?  
Wanna be supportive and read and review even if it fails?  
Thank you so much for being there :3  
Eh, it'll get more interesting in the next few chapters.  
Anywhom.  
**REVIEW!**

**And like always, thanks for all the lovely reviews so far :)  
**


	15. Unique

Boooring chapter.  
Just fitting everything into place guys, sorry.  
The next chapter is when things get REALLY interesting.  
Sorry for the wait, I really am D:

* * *

Gill's coffee came shooting out of his mouth once she uttered the following; "I'm pregnant." This was surprising yet my face remained emotionless. "What am I going to do Brooke?" I shrugged and planted my chin into my palms, I had no idea what to do. "Oh come on, you always have something to say!"

"Well, not this time Bella, I've never been in your situation." She pounded her face on the counter. "18 and pregnant, whoa."

"19" Gill looked up from his coughing fit and whipped his mouth. "Summer second, Bella's birthday." Damnit, how do you forget your best friends birthday? Nice BrookLynn, nice.

"That reminds me... Come to the sleepover tomorrow night at 7, it will be a blast" She didn't bother to look up and her voice was anything but enthusiastic. Gill laughed softly and came to my side, raising an eyebrow he spoke.

"So, how are you going to tell Chase?" His tone almost seemed like it tried to find its way under her skin. She groaned groggily.

"Shut up, I have no idea." Pregnancy with Chase, how unexpected from a girl like Bella. "I don't think he'll take it in a good way, to be honest with you." I didn't either, but as the supporting friend, lying was my only choice, he needed to find out sooner than later, and in order to do so I had to make her feel better about the whole situation.

"Now I know Chase can be a fuckface at times, but I know for a fact he cares when it's needed." Gill walked across the counter and sat by Bella. "I can see the way he looks at you, he'll understand." She brought her dark eyes up to his light ones, and stared with half a smile on her lips. I thought me, being the backbone would be the one to get her out of this, but Gill did it.

"You know you're right, I should tell him tomorrow night!" Bella stood up and brought her fist down with confidents. "If he doesn't understand, then screw it, I'll raise the baby with Candace and Luna! I have to go now though, the party is tomorrow and I have a lot of work to do." She skipped out of the doors of the Inn. I looked over at Gill, his facial expression seemed pleased, then he turned back to the book he had laid on the table.

"I always thought you'd be the one to have Chase's kid, I guess not." He smirked at me, but I was staring blankly out the window in a daze.

"Yeah...Gill I'm going to head out, if Chase comes, tell him I'll be back whenever." I don't know what it was, but something dragged my out of there, before Gill could respond I had already fled the scene. Once I began to walk in the field the word pregnancy ringed throughout my head, but why? Every time I heard it, the feeling of worry would come through my body and take over. I stopped to just take in the fresh summer air, let it raddle my bones back into reality and allow my body to forget its worries. I felt two arms wrap around my stomach and pull me back into an embrace.

"When the wind catches your hair...and the sun fills your eyes...You look like you just walked down from the clouds..." I felt his arms grow tighter. "You're like a star in the middle of the day...So out of place, yet so breath taking since its so different..." My cheeks grew hot, his voice still sent shivers down my back, and his words, oh his words. I loosened up my body to fit inside of his arms perfectly.

"You can't see star in broad daylight."

"I'm magic, remember." His lips touched my pink cheek softly. "Why are you wandering...Don't you have to work?" I turned around to face him and sighed.

"I didn't feel like it." He smiled sweetly at me and laughed.

"You can't just walk out because you don't feel like it you know..." How sweet, he thinks I'm being naive.

"Well, Bella broke some..News to me this morning."

"Which would be?"

"She's pregnant." There's that word again. He bit his lip nd slowly loosened his grip, one arm falling to the left, the other hand behind his head scratching it.

"BrookLynn...I don't want to sound completely stupid...But you know what we _did_ don't you?" I swear the feeling of being stupid has a house built within my brain. I blushed and bit my lip, closing my eyes I looked away.

"Uhm...Yes." The reason why I was worried was because Gale and I...ahemed and now I'm up for pregnancy, great. "I just, forgot." I felt his hand against my face and his breath grow closer.

"Do you regret it at all?" A single green eye burned through my skin like a wild fire while the yellow hid behind a piece of his hair that fell out of place thanks to the small breeze. I studdered at first but then picked my words up.

"N-No, you do remember what I said? I'm ready, I was ready, it was all me who-" Two lips cut me off, his hands lowering from my pale cheeks to my waist. Words can barely describe the taste of his lips. Pure magic if you ask me, you really have to kiss a Wizard sometime. He pulled away more slower than usual and looked at me with those eyes again, a broad smile on his face.

"I love you so much....You're so different than the others....I love it with every piece of my heart....If we have a baby I promise I'll be there for it no mater what...." He clenched the back of my shirt. "But you have to promise me something too..." I was so infatuated by him I couldn't even think.

"Anything."

"Promise me that....You'll never leave me despite who you meet...BrookLynn if you haven't notice....I'm so antisocial, so quiet and not really that fine when it comes to talking...I have few words...But I want you to be there as long as I can breathe...I want you next to me..." His stare grew to a smile to a serious expression shaded with pink. He was being so down on himself that it was almost weird.

"Oh my Gale. You honestly think I'm going to leave you for someone else? " He bit his lip and nodded.

"You're perfection in a human form...I'm just some fictional character that's not suppose to be real...." I smiled and laughed at him.

"All this time I thought you were smart, I guess I was wrong. If you were smart you'd know that." I yanked him in as close as I could without making lip contact. "Leaving you is impossible."

"BroooookLynn?" A voice came from behind the trees, Naomi shouted above the tree tops. I popped up and lightly, touched Gale's lips then began to run towards the voice.

"I'll see you Wizard!"

I ran towards my exit out of the trees to see Luke and Naomi sitting down, back to back. "Didn't Chase tell us she'd be here?"Luke asked.

"Well, yeah but I don't see her anywhere, and we don't want to over work your leg." She turned to him with her own goofy smile. "Plus, I've been meaning to talk to you!"

"Shoot Ne!" _Ne?_

"Well Li." _Li?_ "These past few days have been awesome! Our sleepover's totally rocked. I loved them so much!" She looked up at the clouds. "But I've been feeling weird."

"What kind of weird?" He played with his fingers.

"Like when I look at you I feel like.." She started.

"You never want to look away." He cut her off.

"Yeah and my heart beats.."

"So hard you can barely hear yourself think." I laughed to myself, as if Luke actually thinks. Look at me, I'm turning into Chase. She pulled herself in front of him, face full of shock.

"Luke you.."

"Know how you feel, yeah I guess I'm.."

"Starting to fall for you." The two moved closer, so close that you could almost tell the air was becoming thin, Naomi's breathing pick up a bit. Her face turned blood shot, and I thought I was bad.

"RODGER COME BACK!" Will ran down the dirt covered path with Luna latched onto his back, a dog racing in front of them with it's tongue practically on the ground. Naomi grabbed Luke's collar and thrusted him over to the side, avoiding the dog. I jumped out of the bushes, trampling the dog in the process. Will firmly stopped and let out a sigh.

"Hey Brooke!" Luke screamed from the side lines. I stood up slowly, letting Will attach the dog's leash.

"Whoa, I owe you one there BrookLynn." I laughed awkwardly and began to walk forward, away from the scene.

"Chase is looking for you!" Naomi's voice trailed after me, I simply nodded and continued. Why that was awkward I'll never know, but I had to focus on Chase.

"He's going to yell at me." I sighed, regretting every step to the Inn, but once I got in, instead of Chase being stood up cooking, he was leaning over in his seat sleeping, he had no bobby pins and no apron on. I walked over to him calmly. "God" I whispered "He even looks pissy when he sleeps." I flicked his nose, a single violet eye looked up at me.

"BrookLynn." Whoa, he used my real name. I sat down beside him, a bit scared.

"Chase?" It felt so weird speaking his actual name since I was so used to Peachy.

"Bella's avoiding me, you think I did something...Wrong?" His head raised a bit as he looked over at me, seeing him confused was so cute, yet I despised him being like it. "You think Calvin grew on her and she's avoiding ways to meet me because she's thinking of a way to let me down slowly?" I laughed a little, she was avoiding him because he is the father of her child, but I couldn't be the one to tell him that so I simply shrugged.

"I unno, maybe you should talk to her privately tomorrow. I don't have to work do I?" He shook his head. "I have to go then, just talk to her tomorrow and I swear things will be fine!" On my way out I thought to myself; This was going to be interesting. Chase and Bella both thinking different things about the same situation. I realized my only option was to find Gill and tell him we had another spying mission to go on.

"**Dad I'm sure that if anyone has a problem with the color of the church they'd tell you."**

"Son I'm going to paint the church white, who doesn't like white!?" I walked in the Town Hall to see Hamilton in rags basically. A torn up shirt and overalls, with a backwards hat and paint cans in his hands, brushes under his arms. Gill stood behind the main desk with his face in his hand sighing and telling his father smart ideas from totally barbaric.

"Dad this is so stup- Brooke?" He caught a glance of me standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gill! Can I see you for a second?" Hamilton's expression cleared and he pushed his son and myself out the door.

"Please please, take him for as long as you like!" I chuckled.

"Your dad loves you so much." He folded his arms.

"Whatever, what did you want?"

"We're going on a mission tomorrow at Bella's party, okay?"

"Brooke, I'm not spying again." How cute of him to think I wasn't going to win. I began to walk away when he started again. "Where are you going!?"

"To get some Z's for tomorrow, spy buddy!"

**Waves~**

They're so relaxing, so quiet yet so loud at the same time. I hated water with a passion but on certain nights like this one, waves are my guilty pleasure. I sat on the beach, my shoes rested next to me as the water came in and out, touching my feet, the coldness made me shiver and on occasions giggle. I heard splashes from my right, like some animal was jumping through the waves. I very slowly turned my head to see Oz panting and taking in mouth fulls of salt water as he clumsily tumbled through the wet sand and water. He jumped into my lap, causing the rest of me to become soaked. I bursted out into laughter as he licked my face. Once my eyes were open and Oz was calm, I saw Gale was sitting to my side looking at me with a tired expression, like always.

"Hey there stranger." I rose and eyebrow.

"Hello..." His tiredness faded into happiness as I spoke, it was great to know I had that effect on him.

"I've been seeing you a lot lately, you've been around more, I like it." He scratched the bottom of Oz's chin and grinned.

"I've been more drawn to you than ever lately...Its pretty embarrassing..." I blushed and fondled with Oz's triangular ear. "BrookLynn..."

"Gale?" We both looked forward, the night sky was filled with stars as always.

"If you sit out here for very much longer you'll get sick..." I reached my hand towards him.

"Take me home then love, take me home." His hand fit in mine like a two links on a chain and the surrounding area became white, the last thing my eyes caught was a single wink of the Wizard's green eye.

I guess you could say this morning was hot, I mean, I was wearing shorts, letting the world take witness of my pale legs as I trotted down the street with my apron under my arm. I played with my bang to get it in the right position. Tonight was the night of Bella's party and it was kind of hard not to be excited. One problem was, I had no voice. Gale was too late with the sick comment and I caught cold. I opened the door to the Sundae Inn to see Chase and Bella yelling at each other. I didn't take a lot of interest into this since my mind was on my massive head of hair. Luckily, I had bobby pins.

"So avoiding me is your way of saying you have something IMPORTANT to tell me? Please, why don't you enlighten me!"

"Its too hard, you'd never understand, you're too cold to understand!" One bobby pin. Door opens, Gill enters, book under his arm, he comes and sits down in front of me, asks for a cup of coffee which I more than willingly make.

"Please, and this is your way of dumping me, right?" Another bobby pin coupled with a sip of coffee by Gill.

"Dumping you? No Chase you don't understand I!"

"You know how much you mean to me, and how I can't commit because of what happened in my past, so now your going to leave me just like **they** did all those years ago! Why Bella, out of all the people I know, why you!?" Take my hair back, tie it around the elastic, a long breath escaping Gill's lips.

"Chase I-"

"You lead me on all this time?"

"I'M PREGNANT" A knot tied in the string on my apron with a blank mask on my face, no sip of coffee, just a low voice, which belonged to the once

yelling boy.

"...what..."

**Bobby pin, bobby pin, sip, sigh, confession, ohhh boy. **

**

* * *

**Li and Ne? = Luk**e** and **N**aomi = Ne.  
**L**uke and Naom**i = **Li  
Which all together = Line! :D LMFAO  
Everyone is so out of character, I'll fix it in the next chapter guys, so sorry.  
I try to get back to all reviews, but I'm slack, that'll change, I'll get back to all of you this time! So once I do, feel free to ask questions or whatnot if we talk.  
I love questions about my story:3  
The last part of the story might confuse you, its weird, sorry.

**Thanks for the reviews, i love the ones where you guys babble and make it long :D**

Remember, don't you bale on me guys! :3


	16. Accident

Eh, bare with me on this, it's pretty stupid and jumpy.  
I'm so tired..

* * *

"Bella..You have to be joking" She hid her face in her palms and dropped to the ground. I guess it was pretty awkward that me and Gill were just kind of there drinking coffee and spinning around the top of an apple. I was so used to these random outburst from people, this didn't even set an emotion on my face.

"What a soap opera." I smirked in Gill's direction.

"You've lived here for a limited time, try being born here." We whispered, trying not to interrupted this "tender" moment.

"How long have you known?""Like, two days" Chase fell on a chair which was ironically placed behind him and sighed.

"Pregnant, and I'm going to be a dad, wow." Chases cheeks turned a bright pink, and he turned over to me. "And you knew?"

"Of course I did."

"And you never told me?" I shook my head, what a stupid thing to say, as if Bella would want to break news of her kid through MY lips. He slid on the ground and wrapped his arms around Bella. "This isn't_ exactly_ how I pictured being told my girlfriend was going to have a kid, you know." Smart, lets use sarcasm.

"I had to, you were on the way to walking out of my life, I can't have that." He laughed and kissed her head.

"You're such an airhead, I'd never leave you." I sent out a groan of disgust and bit my apple.

"This is why I'm single, I hate sappy stuff."

"Yeah right, you probably just can't get a relationship." He rose his head towards me.

"Your voice is scratchy, are you sick?"

"So, lets go to Jin and ask him about it, okay Bella?" She nodded into his chest and they both stood up, took each other's hands and walked out.

"Going to answer?" Gill waved his closed book in front of my face.

"Oh….Yes, I'm sick."

"Why are you in work if you're sick there genius?" I narrowed my eyes at him, then slammed my hand on the table, causing him to drop his coffee.

"Because I've been dying to do that."

"You're a reaaaaal jackass, did you know that"

"You're adorable!"

"Luke, you should really stay off that leg.." My attention was drawn to the door once I heard Bo's voice, Luke's not far behind.

"Ah chill out Bomister! It's okay, I feel awesome!" Luke, sweet naïve Luke. He was walking on his broken ankle and saying its fine, once Jin sees this, I'm sure he'll strap him to a hospital bed to keep him from moving. Then again, with Luke's totally happy mind, I don't think pain is even an issue. He walked in and sat next to Gill who simply glared at him, Bo took the seat to the right of the cat eyed boy and sighed heavily then smiled up at me.

"Good day Brooke."

"Hey Bo." Luke thrusted his head to the side and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Brooke are you okay!?" I didn't think my voice was that bad, by the sound of Luke's voice it sounded like a beast.

"Yes Luke, I'm fine." He stood up and basically almost pushed me down once he slammed his palms on my forehead. "Uhm, Luke.."

He hushed me, placing his index finger on my lips. I could hear Gill lightly laughing from behind Luke so I tossed my apple at his head.

Luke pulled away.

"Brooke you should leave, I don't want you to push yourself." These people are all on me like butter on toast, I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much,

"Well I…" Then again, this is a time to bail on work, so who was I to let it slide? "You know you're absolutely right, I shouldn't be here!" I took out my hair and threw my apron at Gill. "I should go home and sleep!"

"Yeah!" Luke stood up, hands in the air, completely clueless to the fact I was just going to leave work because I was bored. I gave them a quick wave then made my way back to my house to "sleep".

"**You stupid mutt, get your ass out from under the couch right now!"**

Not exactly what I wanted to see when I stepped in; Brendon with his cheeks pressed against the hard wood floor screaming at Oz who ran under the couch with Brendon's hat. Oz was so playful and a tad mean when it came to Brendon, which reminded me of myself, Gale sure can pick me a dog, that's for sure. I shut the door, causing his green eyes to face my orange ones. "Get that stupid dog!" His hands fell to his hips as he stood up. "He took my hat AGAIN." I giggled and whistled for the dog, which came running to me, tail wagging with those innocent eyes.

"Well well Oz, picking on poor Brendon again eh?" I wrapped my hands around his stomach and brought the barking snowball in my arms. "That's a good dog!"

Brendon groaned "Just give me the stupid hat." I gently unlocked the hat from Oz's jaw, it was covered in dog spit, but the thing was old anyways, maybe he'll go get a new one now. I threw it to him and scratched the back of the husky's ear.

"He's only a puppy Brendon, cut him some slack." He grabbed his jacket and tried to dry his hat as he walked to the door.

"Whatever, just keep him away from my junk, I hate dogs so much, your lucky I'm keeping it." I pouted and extended a clueless looking Oz in Brendon's direction.

"I would shun you if you never lived with me. Sick em' Oz, sick em." He circled his emerald green eyes and twisted the knob of the door, walking out. I spun around and walked upstairs to my quiet room, then fell on my bed, Oz running around, sinking within the mattress and getting his tiny paws tangled in the blanket, he ended up falling over onto my stuffed dog and lid lazily, watching me with those orange eyes. The sun bounced through them and made them glow, I seen myself perfectly in their reflection, full of innocence, I wonder if my own eyes looked similar to his, if they did, no wonder people seem to get lost while talking to me. I ended up falling asleep, the breeze from the outside, the steady breathing of Oz, it was so relaxing.

I wasn't sure how long it had been but when I opened my eyes to two crossed legs with Oz sleeping between them. When I rose my eye up to see who it was, a Wizard stared down at me, blankly of course. "Gale!" I sat up quickly. "I..How long have you been here?" He laughed and came in closer.

"Long enough to hear you and see you toss and turn in your sleep talking about me…" Damnit, I was the only one out of my whole family who talked in their sleep, it was a curse. "I never knew that you liked it when I whispered in your ear…Or that you loved the feeling of my hair…Silk?" I blushed and looked down, twisting my hair nervously.

"Well, yeah, I'm sorry you had to hear that." He shrugged then backed up.

"I think its quite adorable when you talk in your sleep…You wear such a huge smile, though me watching you while you sleep is kind of creepy…" He rested his hand on his chin. "On second thought… That sounded awful, I'm so sorry…" He blushed and lowered his hand.

"Awful? It makes me feel safe, hopefully in do time, you'll be able to watch me sleep every night resting beside me." Way to rush things BrookLynn! Thumbs up. His eyes looked up to me, a half smile on his face.

"The fact you want to stay with me that long surprises me…" I rose and eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"I'm a Wizard, doesn't that make you feel…"

"Really special." He shot me a dry look, like I caught him off guard or something.

"Seriously?"

"Of course." I rested my hand on his. "Its just whenever our lips touch. It feels like, like home." I felt his hand switch places with mine and slide up my arm, leaving goose bumps as it traveled, resting on the outline of my face, slowly bringing it in to lightly touch his.

"So like this?" With that he kissed my lips and ran his fingers through my black hair, it was short and it ended quickly, all thanks to Oz's head peaking up. I looked straight at Gale as he laughed a little at the dog's action, I never really thought about it before but, his eyes are different colors and I never really knew why, and that tattoo, what's up with it. I didn't plan on asking anything, but it fell out.

"Gale, what's up with your left eye?" I covered my mouth quickly, great wording, you made him sound like a person on the street Brooke. He looked up at me blankly, and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"I was wondering when this was coming…Well….Magic isn't really what I'm good at…I'm not comfortable being called a Wizard...I've told you before...having all these people expect so much out of me just because I can do a tiny bit of magic, even though to them I'm a fortune teller… I'm not good at it, magic, I'm still studying… This." He pointed to his eye. "This is a result of a spell gone wrong…It blew up in my face and well…This is the turn out…A mismatched eye…My eyes are suppose to be jade green…But after that incident... Well… To be honest, the Witch towers above me when it comes to spells and whatnot since she was taught by some of the best while I decided to learn on my own… Though I know a lot when it comes to spells…I can't really do them without messing up… This tattoo allows me to see into ones soul and read eyes like one of my books… Also a result from that spell gone wrong... I'm not proud of it… I think of it as failure… I can't fix it either… I'm stuck with it…" I sat there with a shocked expression on my face. He seemed so good at magic, from everything he's done, even though it was just healing and teleportation, and levitation, and the fact he doesn't like being called a Wizard took me by surprise too. He shrugged it off and scratched the back of his head. "I have a lot to talk about…Trust me…I just don't because I'm so…Not social…But with you I feel like I can just open up…I look pretty intelligent but I'm nothing more than a normal person like everyone else…" I moved in closer and sat with the same posture and style as him, holding his hands in mine with a smile.

"I don't think your stupid, that's a pretty awesome story you got there Gale. I think its awesome that you're so independent, and the eye makes you unique, it makes you Gale. As for seeing into the soul thing… That's…That's kind of creepy but really intriguing." He smiled at me.

"Well…Thank you…I guess the Witch knows more than me because she's been around longer…" I tilted my head.

"You're younger?" He nodded then rose an eyebrow at me.

"BrookLynn…Your voice is scratchy… Are you ill?"

"Sort of." He placed his hand on my forehead, much softer than Luke's.

"You're burning up…" I bit my lip, I felt fine. "I don't want you to go to Bella's in these conditions…" His hand lowered back to mine.

"How did you- Never mind. Gale I really want to go.."

"You need rest BrookLynn…I wont have it…" He sent out a short breath then closed his eyes again "I never care about anything but the stars above my head but with you its different… I'll be worried sick all night…" I fell into his arms and cuddled into his black turtle neck.

"Listen, you come check at me around 12, I'll sneak out to see you, and if you still want me to leave, you can take me." I felt his fingers string around in my hair as he thought. I really wanted to go to this party, I don't know why, I just sort of did, Bella and I haven't spent a lot of time together so this was good chance to do just that.

"it's a deal then…It's already 6:30...If you plan on going, you'd better get ready now, I'll leave…" Once he got to the door, he held the frame of it in his hand, clenching it tightly. He never bothered to look back at me, but he spoke. "Remember you promised me you'd keep yourself safe…I'll be waiting." With that he did his normal, leave and disappear thing. I fell back on the bed, Oz jumping on my stomach, barking happily.

"He's odd, isn't he?"

"**Darling, are you sure you want to go?" **

Julius walked to my right on the way to the party, a pink book bag on his back with worry in his eyes, why did everyone care so much. I positioned my bag on my shoulder until it was comfortable.

"Yes Julius, I'm positive." He bit his lip which was glossed in well, gloss and looked at his shoes.

"Well, as long as you know what your doing, I guess you should be fine, right?" I wish Gale thought that. "Your voice sounds so innocent and cute! So don't be ashamed of it!" He knocked on the door lightly then flipped his long multicoloured hair. "I love sleepovers, don't you?"

"Their okay I guess, I'm not a big fan though"

"I could do your makeup!" Before I could even think of a response the door opened, Peachy stood with a smirk on his face. "Oh great…"

"Well well well, if it isn't the tranny and the troll!" Julius walked pass him, nose in the air, I tried to copy this action but was stopped by an arm. "Hey you, you've barely talked to me in two days, give me a hug!" I rolled my eyes and brought him in for a passionate best friend brother sister hug. He smelt like oranges, not burnt toast like I expected since he works with Maya all the time.

"How am I a troll?" I pushed him away, but when I met his glance, it was completely dry.

"Brookie are you alright?

"Yes Peachy, I'm alright."

"You don't look alright." This was weird, there was worry in Chase's voice, and in his eyes, he was worried about _me_?

"I uhm…"

"You're sleeping in between me and Luke tonight, I have to keep an eye on you." He smirked and began to walk. "Can't have a perfectly good employee go to waste now can we?"

I walked into the small space where Luna sat across from Will on a mattress with paper in between them, by the looks of it they were discussing designs. Bella and Kathy setting up the food around a table white Luke and Naomi set up their sleeping bags near the TV. I felt someone push me lightly.

"You're always in the way aren't you?" None other than Gill of course, Gill and his book latched between his fingers with that 'I'm better than you' look in his eyes.

"I guess you can say that, sure."

"HEY GUYS COME HERE" Luna patted her legs wildly and shouted so loud it broke my ear drum, but everyone caught on and threw their stuff in a near corner and sat around in a circle, except Chase who was cooking something apparently. I sat in between Luke and Juli as Luna explained what exactly we were going to do.

"We're going to play one of my fav games!"

"Oh boy…" Will rolled his eyes.

"Dare to repeat!" Luke rose his hand and smiled.

"That's the game where you repeat what said person says in whatever tone of voice they choose, right?"

"Dead on Luke!" I could hear Bella sigh from beside me, I knew she wasn't a fan of teenaged games that people would play to make you blush in front of your peers. The blue eyed girl clapped her hands together and smiled. "So, who's first? How about Gill!" The boy's own set of blue eyes looked up from his book.

"I don't participate in such childish games."

"I do!" Luke waved his arm around in the air. "Luna let me go!"

"Fine, go Luke" He looked around the room frantically.

"BrookLynn!" **Lucky me.** "Say you want Chase in a seductive voice!" The room filled with a symphony of "OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOou's" and I rolled my orange eyes at the stupidity of the whole ordeal. Gill closed his book and smirked in my direction.

"This ought to be interesting." Naomi peeked at me from the right of Luke.

"Don't worry Brooke, he's not even in the room, what could it hurt, don't be nervous!"

"I'm not nervous.." I coughed, clearing my throat and began; "I want Chase."

I felt breath run across my neck and arms around my stomach.

"I want you too" This sent a shock throughout my body, causing me to jump a little, and blush widely, the exact thing I said was stupid. The whole room busted out into laughter as I sat in silence with my best friend's boyfriend's arms around me. "Of course I'm just joking" He stood up and walked over Luke, who had fallen over laughing, and sat next to Bella. "I mean, I am going to be a father and all."

Julius popped his head up from the carpet.

"BELLA, YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

"..What?" Luke looked up with the most empty face I've ever seen.

"That's awesome news!" Naomi shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you and Chase….And I haven't even KISSED anyone yet!?" Luna flipped her head in Will's direction.

"You have to be kidding, you've never kissed anyone before? That's almost as funny as Brooke over there!"

"Shut up.."

As everyone buzzed around the two, Luke sat down Indian style with a lonely look.

"Pregnant…." He whispered. I could tell just by the look in his eye this upsetted him dearly. As much as I wanted to go up to him and say something, I couldn't budge from my current position. But soon Bella noticed her friend sitting alone and left the talking group of people to face him.

"Luke can I talk to you outside for a second?" She brought her hand out towards him, which he slowly took. Once the two fled the scene, I grabbed Gill's collar and began to walk to the hall way.

"What the h- NO BROOKE, NO."

"Yes Gill, we're spying!"

"Do you know how idiotic this is, like seriously!"

"Shaddap Gill." We looked down the long hall to see Bella and Luke standing by the front door, the window was partly opened, so we listened through that.

"Brooke this is-" I silenced him by putting my index finger on his lips, causing him to blush a little.

"So, you're pregnant?" I turned back to the window to see Luke scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes..I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.."

"Oh no, it's okay, I just don't think Chase is going to be there a hundred percent, like that kid needs."

"Now Luke I'm almost certain Chase will be a suitable father." He shook his head then brought down his fist, that fire burned in his golden eyes.

"Bella if Chase ever bails on you and you feel like that little kid needs someone, I'm here to be a second father to it! I'm that kids backbone, never forget that you got it? I want your kid to grow up to be amazing, smart, and good looking, just like her or his mother!" I smiled to myself, Bella was so lucky to have Luke by her side.

"it's a deal then Luke, it's a deal." They both hugged each other, Luke squeezed so hard I'm pretty sure Bella's face turned purple. Gill stood up and brushed the dirt from the ground off his pants.

"That was a waste of time." I followed him as he began to walk back into the room.

"You only think that because you're a guy!" I could tell Gill loved getting nudged in the ribs by the look he shot me, I smiled sweetly and continued in the room.

Hours passed and we watched about 2 movies, one sappy, the other horror, both of them me and Chase made fun of. We sat in front of the rest simply cracking jokes about the poor effects and the cheesy lines, even though we were both corny in our own ways. Once we began our second sappy movie, everyone began to cuddle with their 'love interest' I had a full commitment to Gale, so cuddling with Gill was completely out of the question, plus he couldn't stop writing for two seconds. I rested my head on my pillow and looked up at the glowing screen, it almost made me fall asleep, but it was weird. I felt my eyes becoming too heavy to bare, so I shut them and totally blacked out.

**Beep beep beep beep. **

I heard the sound of the heart beat contraption which was found in hospitals. I slowly opened my eyes to the florescent lights of a hospital, sitting up I looked to my right to see Jin sitting calmly on a stool next to me. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that rest was important when you're sick?"

He shook his head.

"I….I passed out?"

"You were out cold for three days."

"THREE DAYS!?" He flipped his papers.

"Yep, everyone's really worried about you too, it's a good thing you're awake, you'll have to stay here until I clear a good time to release you, okay? Don't be like Luke, actually listen to my word." I nodded and he left the room, mumbling under his breath closing the cutains.

Three days? That long? Gale..is going to be so upset with me, if he isn't already. I heard the curtains slide to the side, Chase stood with the look of relief on his face.

"Now this is a blast from the past, eh Brookie?" He pulled up the stool to my bed side. "God, I haven't talked to you in three days, I hate to say this, especially to you, but I missed you a lot." I smiled and tousled his hair.

"How sweet of you Peachy." He shrugged.

"I'm starting to see Bella's stomach circling now, it's strange, I mean, I don't know the first thing about parenting. I'm so nervous."

"It'll be fine, you'll be an awesome father, trust me." He sighed and looked out the window behind me.

"I'll have to hold back on my sarcasm, she's bound to get moody, I can't upset her too much." He'd have to keep Maya away too, poor Chase, so much to do. "My parents left me, I wont be leaving my kid that's for sure." My tongue started to move by its self again.

"What happened to your parents anyways?"

"Car accident, it's no big deal, I have to go though. I only have a 30 minutes break, bye Brookie, get well soon." Chase got off that subject quickly? I know how he feels though, it's a touchy thing to talk about. Before he shut the curtain again, he looked back at me with a grin. "Oh, and welcome to the world of the conscious." Him quoting the first thing he's ever said to me sent a jolt of happiness down my back. I winked at him and closed my eyes again.

I sat emotionless in the hospital bed until the stars appeared, that's when I heard foot steps come from the hall. A black figure pulled the curtain back and stepped into my small space in the hospital room. Once he pulled them back into their closed position, he turned to me, the moon making him glow, his face blank and tired, slowly walking towards me, he sat down, his glare burned a whole through me, just when I opened my mouth to say something, lips cut me off, hands running down my side, lifting from my lying position. He broke away, a tear falling from his eye, I've really hurt him. I promised I wouldn't hurt myself, and I went and disobyed what he wanted. It killed me to see him cry, even if it was a single tear. Gale's emotions are rare to see, especially sadness, and the fact I've made him cry again tears my heart appart. His hand fell down my cheek slowly, coming in close to my ear and whispering in it, like he always does.

"**There's no place like home." **

* * *

I bet some of you don't get the last line. *sigh*  
She said his lips felt like home, her favorite book is the wizard of oz.  
Gale quotes the wizard of oz, AFTER he kissed her, so..yeah.  
This is my longest chapter.  
**Yes, Vivi is the same age as the Harvest God apparently, which is old because he's been around a looooooong long long time according to some site. Gale is the same age as the main girl I'm pretty sure? He's been living on Harmonica Island for all his life I think. Who knew, in Gale and Vivi's brawls, HE'S the younger "brother" figure, and SHE'S the older "sister" you think their personalities would be switched and she'd be the mature one, right? In the game, they have a fight over a stupid mushroom, Gale wants it to study magic on ( I think) and Vivi wants it because it looks nice? I find it hilarious how they fight over the stupidest things, I love the two of them together LMFAO. **  
So, Gale's little background thing, you like?  
I sort of figured after reading a comment, that he wasn't as smart when it came to spells as I thought.  
Even though it could have been shere modesty, but I like the eye thing.  
Yes, the tattoo thing is apparently true.  
The spell gone wrong part isn't, I don't think, it's just what I think, and apparently I'm not alone.  
So, I was doing research and apparently the Wizard is all "Yeah whatever" about everything, I always thought he cared just kept it to himself, apparently not.  
He just doesn't care about anything. I didn't knows that, so don't sue me when you play the game and he's out of character here xD  
I read his heart lines last night, I think I sort of gotten his persona.  
**The game is coming on September 30th, US realease, which means Canada too, and I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO FRIPPIN STOKED!  
Everyone come over and we'll drool over Gale, kay? :D**  
Eh, I still haven't gotten back to my current reviews, but I will.  
Anywho, thanks for the lovely ones so far.  
Remember, I looove long ones. :)


	17. Goodbye

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BROOKLYNN?  
Ugh, sorry guys, my life has been pretty bumpy lately.  
Oh well, I still got this chapter done.  
I'll have another chapter up tonight too, I think?  
Well, tonight my time anyways. but you wont read it till tomorrow is my guess.  
*confused*  
Anyways, this was crammed.  
Wizard is TOTALLY out of character! -_-  
But I wanted to show off his silly side in this :3  
Hopefully you don't mind!

* * *

He knelled in front of me on the hospital bed, looking down at the tiled floor, tears falling from his face. "Y-Y-Gale!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do anything, I swear it! I should have listened to you just don't be mad at me, please don't be mad at me." Tears poured from my eyes, my heart clenched as I felt his arms find there way around my to my back. They shook, which was unusual for Gale, whenever we touch, he never shakes.

"….BrookLynn…." He tightened his grip "I…I thought I lost you." A jolt of shock rushed through my bones. "…Every night I'd walk into this hospital and look at the lifeless body of the girl I love just laying there…I heard your steady breathing but I thought you were going to go into an internal sleep…For the first time in a long time I actually felt like I couldn't go on…I need you here with me BrookLynn…I need you by my side." I cuddled my head into his shoulder.

"Gale I wont do it again I promise, I'm not going to leave your side, do you think it's possible to sleep here by me tonight?" His hands rose to my shoulders as he lightly pushed me down on my back, slowly coming to my right and laying his head on the white pillow.

"Brooke…Would it be weird for me…To say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" My eyes widened as I looked into his mismatched ones that were avoiding contact by all means.

"Not at all Gale."

I bit my lip nervously "I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't." His eyes locked on me as his blank expression turned into a faint smile.

"It's alright my dear…You gave me a fright but…I'm fine now, you're alive, that's all that matters to me…." I closed my eyes, then felt the fabric of his black turtle neck touch my face, his hand running through my jet black hair, the vibration from his voice under my pale skin. "…..Now I have you…I have you all to myself." A blush formed on my face as I slowly drifted off into dreamland.

When everything's going oh-so peachy I have a nightmare, how original. It was that faithful night my mom and dad's heart met a butcher knife face to face. Their screams piercing my ear drums with a blanket of blood on the carpet. My orange eyes filled the core with fear as my heart broke out of my chest. This time was different though, instead of getting out of there without harm, those black eyes on my families "friend" met my face, and with just one laugh, a knife drove through my forehead.

I felt the air becoming scares as I snapped back into reality. I jolted up from my hospital bed, gasping. I felt Gale turn around from the right with a raised eyebrow.

"BrookLynn…Are you alright?" I rose my knees until they kissed the bottom of my chin.

"I had that dream, where I see my parents die, and then him, the murderer, comes and kills me next, I could of died." I heard a small laugh, my head turned around to see Gale, now using his elbows for support as he laid on the white sheets.

"…Could makes a big difference BrookLynn dear, don't focus on what could of happen, focus on what's happening now." I slowly sunk back down to my pillow, looking up at the darkness.

"You know, you're right, it's just scary."

He got on his side, his chest resting on mine as he again, laced his fingers in and out of my hair.

"I'm here…no ones going to get you while I'm around." His cold lips touched mine softly. We kiss all too often.

**"Because" **

After our tender little moment, I decided instead of sleeping we should playa game. Now, me and the most unlikely guy, laid down on a bed, looking at the dark finishing each others sentences.

"…Do you always have to say because?"

"Yes! Now go!"

"He?"

"Is"

"Really.."

"Allergic.."

"To!"

"Water…"

"And."

"Also…"

"Deroderent." He turned to me, trying to hold in laughter.

"You mean deodorant?"

"Hey, don't make fun! I mess up a lot!"

"So that made a lot of sense then…" I nodded happily.

"You start!" He looked around the room.

"…Uhh…Rayman." I cocked my head to the right and rose an eyebrow at him, the dirty blond haired boy looked over at me, shrugging. "…It's a word is it not?"

"I guess so?" I laughed then looked back to where my eyes started. "Lives."

"In…"

"A"

"Uh…Box."

"Because."

"He.."

"Has"

"…A"

"Bad.""Case.."

"Of!"

"Uhm….Box dieses?" I busted out into a very obnoxious laugh, almost falling off the bed in the process, Gale stared at me with a smile, also laughing but not as hard as I was. I put up my index finger.

"One, that's TWO words"

I put up my middle finger to join my other. "Two, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"…..Oh yeah and 'Little Ralph loves to ride bike but he is allergic to water and deroderant' makes a world of sense…" I got up and trapped him under my body as I sat on his stomach.

"I'm glad you spent the night."

He sat up and pressed his lips against mine.

"…I'm glad I spent the night too… You think we could sleep now? You need your rest…"

"I just woke up from a 3 day rest, but alright."

"**Oh BrookLynn before you leave I must tell you something very important." **

Jin raced to the door as I was about to exit. "While we were running tests on you, we ran a pregnancy test and found out you're going to be a mother! May I ask who the father is?" I froze, every bone in my body shut down at that moment, I stared blankly into Jin's eyes, I seen this coming, so why was I so shocked? He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"The father? Oh, uhm, well, Will. Will is the father." Oh Luna is going to kill me. "Yeah, purple hair, teal eyes, him, that's the daddy alright." He scratched his head with his pencil.

"Really, I thought it would have been that cook, you know, the jerky one?" Why does everyone think I'm banging Chase behind closed doors?

"Aha, nope! Thanks for the news doc, I have to go now, bye!" I raced out the front doors, luckily Gill, my best friend Gilliam was walking down the road, face pressed in his book, that is until I ripped him away from it and dragged him to the side of the hospital.

"BROOKE!?" I gave him a circular wave. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE'VE TALKED ARE YOU OKAY? I WAS-" He coughed awkwardly and turned to his left, making his expression fall back into that arrogant look, hands shoved in his pockets. "I mean…You're awake, that's great." I rolled my eyes and smirked at how out of place the ocean blue eyed boy was.

"Gill, I'm pregnant." His face turned red as he cocked his head up in my direction. I know I probably shouldn't have told him, but I needed to tell someone and I trusted Gill.

"Y-You too!?"

I nodded slowly.

"Brooke I…You….Pregnant…Who's the dad!?" I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

"The Wizard."

"That guy my dad thinks is a fortune teller?"

I nodded again.

"I'm sort of dating him, but I've never told anyone, I don't think he's okay with people knowing, so can you keep it on the DL?" He sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

"Yeah, I will, I'm glad you told me, don't tell Chase even though he's your best friend, I don't think he'll take it all too well, and I don't think he's too fond of The Wizard, or anyone for that matter." I tilted my head to the side, a bit confused, He slightly turned his head towards me, a smirk on his lips. "Or maybe I just like knowing something about you Chase doesn't."

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS!?" Screaming pierced the sky from the streets. I shot a glance at Gill who ran with me to peek around the corner. Luke walked forward, Naomi close behind shouting at him.

"Why do I care!? I careD because _you_ of all people should know my feelings get hurt easily!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"You never told me that! If I had to known I would never went for that walk with Owen! I don't get why you even care that I did or not, after I said I was falling for you, whenever I tried to bring it up, you'd change the subject!"

"Maybe I was nervous?"

"Whatever Luke, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm leaving later today and I wont have to see your face ever again."

"Sounds fine with me, the sooner the better, I can't wait until you get out of my life for good!" The purple eyes of Naomi were filled with resentment as she turned around and stormed off. Luke on the other hand stood in the middle of the brick road out of breath.

I turned to Gill.

"Can you believe that just happened?"

"Yeah, even I supported that couple."

The blue haired boy fell to his knees then on his hands, slowly but surely. Tears falling on the red bricks underneath him.

"3,2,1.." Gill sighed.

"LUKE!" Bella came running out of the Tailor Shop to her best friend who was in the mitts of having a mental breakdown by the looks of it. She plopped down beside him, making circles on his back while patting it. "Luke what happened?"

"I…I let go….I let go of Naomi….I let my anger get the best of me, usually I get it out by cutting down trees…But when she came after me, I….I snapped." Her eyes fell to her right, annoyed of course.

"I knew she was good for nothing"

"No way!" Luke's face shot up at her. "Naomi is the most gorgeous, sweetest, kindest girl on the planet." Luke stood up, whipping the tears from his eyes. "But, I'll never see her again so I might as well get over myself, huh? Alright! Time to go back to work then." Bella stood up slowly, tilting her head, which I joined in on.

"Luke…A-Are you sure?" He put on his goofy grin and took off his bandana, letting the wind take his blue hair. I could almost see it sparkle under the sun like his golden eyes.

"Sure I'm sure! Naomi hates me now, and it's MY fault, I shouldn't be crying over that! Heck, I have an axe, who needs girls!" He brought his muscular arms around Bella's small frame. "Except you of course, I'd never be able to live without you Bells!" She sighed into his chest.

"Okay Luke, whatever makes you happy." He nodded then ran off waving.

"See ya Bells! Bye mini bro in Bells' stomach!"

I turned around to Gill, a confused look on my face.

"Don't bother trying to figure out someone as stupid as Luke, he obviously has no respect for Naomi what so ever. That's a shame too, she's one of the prettiest girls I've seen." He took out his book and began to read again. "Pathetic really."

"But it only took him like 2 seconds to go from angry, sad, to happy. You think he's hiding feelings?"

Gill shrugged.

"I'm going to find out!" I ran off down the same street Naomi and Luke went down, but not before tripping over Bella, the little midget.

"Oh, Brooke! You're alive?"

"Awh, nice of you to notice." The first thing _I_ noticed about Bella was her now enlarged stomach. It was already getting that perfect round shape.

I felt knuckles being dug into the top of my head, and an arm wrap around my neck. Chase was giving me a nuggie, I pushed him off 'nicely'. "Can you NOT?"

"But Brookie, I missed you ever so much. My heart breaks for you, it _really _does." He backed off with a smirk.

"One of these days I'm gunna-"

"OKAY!" Bella's hand cut off my, no doubt, potty mouth. She smelt like vanilla, I'm guessing she was cooking with Chase, Bella hates vanilla sent.

"So Brookie boo, notice anything different about Bella?" The peach head circled around the clueless looking girl then put a single hand on her stomach, the other on his bobby pin that fell out of place. "She's getting fatter, but it isn't because I over feed her, it's because she's pregnant with my child, unlike you. I hope you're really jealous of her." His violet eyes shot me the look of evil as he smirked to his words. Jealous, yeah right, I'm already having a kid and the father isn't a jerk like you there sweetie.

"Oh yeah, I'm so envious." Sarcasm dripped from my mouth like blood from a vampire's teeth who had just bitten its victims throat.

"Alright, I hate to ruin your sarcasm wars here but we have to get going Chase."

"Uhm, why?"

"Baby clothe shopping duh!" Typical for Bella, she always thought ahead on the most pointless things.

"B-but I-"

"Bye Brooke!" She gave a small wave before she grabbed her boyfriends wrist and dragged him off to the Tailor Shop again.

I figured, since I was officially impregnated with Gale's kid, I'd have to tell him, so I skipped down the dirt road which lead into the forest but soon came to a horrific stop once I seen Witch and Gale with bags slung over there shoulders. Gale's eyes fixated on his boots, The Witch's full of proudness and enjoyment.

"Witch…You know I can't do this."

"Hey! That's not my problem! How long did you think you could keep doing this huh? You put this on yourself, you stupid kid."

Gale sighed. "Stupid kid huh? Am I the one who gets childish over rules like this? Just once I wish you could keep your mouth shut….You know how strong my feelings are for her, Witch."

"Yeah but whatever the console says goes, so you might as well suck it up! You mighten even remember her when you get back. Heh, that's if you get back of course." She snickered the positioned her bag on her shoulder. "Anyways, lets go then, we have a-"

"Uhmm.." I stepped out from behind the tree which I stopped behind, trying to hold back tears. The word **rules** cut my heart open like a knife. Gale stepped back to my voice, almost like I was the last person he wanted to see.

He looked back at Witch.

"….Can I have a minute with her please?"

"HUMPH! Fine, I'll be at the exit of the forest." Once her gray bobbing head was out of site Gale dropped his bag and raced towards me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"….BrookLynn I'm so sorry." I was confused… sorry

"W-For what?" His hands remained on my shoulders as he pushed me back to see his face.

"I'm…leaving."

"LEAVING WHY!?"

"Witch told the console about us….and now I have some serious explaining to do…I don't know if I'll be coming back…and if I do….I don't know if I'll remember you or not…" Of course something like this would happen, I mean, another day in the life of BrookLynn!

His fingers clutched my red shirt.

"….Promise me you'll never forget me…Promise no matter if I'm here or not you'll remember I still love you like the stars… Promise me you'll make the right choices to be happy and never doubt yourself…Since I'm not going to be here anymore….Oz will be the one to protect you from harm…Take care of him too."

"NO!" A famous sudden outburst from the infamous Brooke. I tackled his chest, tears pouring from my orange eyes. "You said you'd always be there!"

"…I know that BrookLynn, I know I did." His fingers ran through my hair for the last time probably. "Don't rip yourself apart…Stay strong BrookLynn…Not only for me…But for our child" I pushed him away, my face full of shock.

"Y-Y…"

"Yes… I know, I'm going to be a father." I slowly let go of him, backing away.

"Gale, I'll do it, I'll stay strong, I'll remember everything you've said to me, I promise."

"I want you to remember this more than anything…" He leaned in to my ear, brushing his hand against my cheek, the other pushing my hair away from my ear. My eyes widened as my heart fluttered like a butterfly trying to get out of its cocoon.

"I love you with every piece of my beating heart." With a soft kiss on the cheek he began to walk away. Do you know how hard it is to see the guy your in love with walk away knowing you'll never see his mismatched gold and jade green eyes ever again? It's hard, I'll give you that much. I clenched my hands into a fist, trying to hold myself together. At that moment I remembered why it was so hard to trust Gale.

When I was about 15 I dated this guy named Nate, I was so infatuated by him it was pathetic as Gill would put it. That's probably where the name Nate came from when we were all at the Tailor Shop that time. Anyways, Nate was the first boy who ever made my heart skip a beat. Me, being the stupid person I am, thought he loved me as much as I loved him, but I was wrong. We dated for seasons and seasons on end, until I found out him and one of my good friends were lip locking behind my back. I was crushed to know that I've been cheated on, but to make matters worse, I forgave him. After more seasons passed I was 17, and happier than ever since Nate proved to me he'd never hurt me with a promise ring. Of course I was wrong when it came to that too, he moved away with the famous last words 'I love you so much' then, not even two weeks later he sent me a letter saying; ' I lied, I lied about everything, I cheated again, I stole that ring from my mom to gain your trust, I don't love you, never did, never will" So, with a heavy heart, I promised myself love was completely out of question now until forever.

I couldn't cry, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't let this eat me like I did when my parents passed. Gale would be back, I could feel it in my bones. I knew I'd see that tan face again, I knew my child will have a father there. I just had to believe in him that's all, he's never let me down before.

I let out a sigh, then turned around to walk away, only to hear something being crushed under my foot, I quickly stepped back to see a piece of paper on the ground, being curious, I picked it up and smiled once I read the familiar handwriting.

"_I'm not like Nate, I'm Gale, remember?" _

**How could I even _forget?

* * *

_**

**Dood, I think I just drooled over my little Luke description..  
**This is where the fun begins!  
Sadly, its also where my story begins to come to a close.  
But a squeal! No one forget the squeal!  
I'll post the first chapter of it up along with the last one for THIS one. (makes sense eh?)  
But you better not read them in the wrong order!  
Ouuuui, pregnant?  
Ouuuuui, Gale leaves?  
Ouuuuuuuui, Naomi is pissed at Luke and he doesn't care?  
OUI, CHASE AND BELLA ARE GOING CLOTHES SHOPPING FOR THE BABY THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SEX OF?  
What a sloppy chapter, I meant for it to be just A BIT intense.  
*sigh*  
Anywho, review guys!  
Oh, and like always;  
Brooke and Chase thank you for the amazing reviews so far! :D  
I'm starting to cut down on mistakes. YAY!


	18. Panic

Ehhhh, this is a pretty decent chapter I guess.  
It is crammy, sorry.  
So, my fic ISN'T coming to a close anytime soon?  
I thought about it and..no o_O  
**I'm going to Nova Scotia in 7 days, so I wont be writing for a week.  
**I'll attempt though, on the boat I might get connection and I'll update on the road, it IS a fucking 7 hour drive or something.  
Plus, a night crossing over.  
Then 4 hours to get to my aunts house.  
So yeah, sorry!  
I want EAM, now.  
Oh well, I'll just go play ToT and visit poor Gill who probably misses me ;3

* * *

Hold yourself together Brooke, don't fall, whatever you do don't fall. I walked pass Dale's carpentry with my eyes closed and two fists locked to my sides. I was trying so hard not to collapse and ball my eyes out, I guess you could say I was doing a good job. Until I heard someone mumbling, I opened a single eye to see Luke sitting down behind a rock lifting his axe up and down. He didn't look too impressed at all, his face looked as hard as nails. As much as I should avoid him and keep walking because if I were to open my mouth I'd probably end up screaming, I walked straight towards him.

"Luke" A small, very small voice came from out of my mouth as I sat down beside him.

"Brooke?" The tip of his axe landed in the dirt when he looked at me.

"You look sad, why?" Usually I wouldn't say it so plainly, but my mind was completely offline.

"Well, Naomi is what's wrong. You know, I thought I had this whole thing figured out, because I'm quick to figure things out, but this time I'm clueless." He rose his axe, letting the sun bounce off the sharp tip. "I'd trade in my axe to see her again, you know that?"

"Luke…She's not gone yet, she's still at the dock, go catch her."

"I can't, I wont. I'm not making a fool out of myself, I'm going to change. I'm not going to be the goof ball anymore, I'm going to be the serious mature one." Perhaps it was out of anger, but after he said that I shot up from my sitting position.

"Make a fool out of yourself? Well Luke, she obviously didn't mean anything to you if you're not willing to chase after her, she fell for the goofy Luke, not a serious Luke. Naomi is a good catch, you don't let something like that go. You love her, its written all over your face, but if you're still going to sit around and try to be someone you aren't fine, but don't expect me to look at you the same way. I told you not to change, and it got you someone great like Naomi, I'm sticking to my word on this one." With that said I stormed off to the dock, I should have took my own advice a few minutes ago. Letting Gale just leave like that was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life, and I just sat back and watched it all. I hated promises, I knew I couldn't keep the one I made to him, I know I'm going to fall apart without him, it's something I can't control. Non the less, I had to forget about that now, Naomi was leaving and as much as it pained me I had to have two eyes opened with a dry face and a smile**.

* * *

**

"**I'm going to miss you all so much." **

Naomi stood on the dock with her bag slung over her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Ha-ha…Too bad no ones going to miss you." Bella smirked and whispered under her breath.

"You made my trip all the more enjoyable! Thanks Juli, I never would of known I'm a summer if it wasn't for you!"

"Hehehe, no problem sweetheart!" I stood biting my lip between Gill, who has been hovering over me since I got there, and Chase with Bella under his arm. Chase had gotten basically attached to Bella since she was pregnant and I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. I felt Gill's arms wrap around my shoulder as he bent down to my ear.

"Brooke, you don't look to well, is everything okay?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah of course, everything is just peachy."

Chase turned to me.

"What do you want?" This made me chuckle a bit, then return to my pit of despair.

Naomi's boat pulled in and her face went bright to blank, you could tell she didn't really want to go, but she was walking towards the ship anyways. That is, until her blue haired lover elbowed his way through the crowd.

"NE, DON'T GO! Excuse me Juli, oh and you Candace, SORRY LUNA I DIDN'T MEAN TO- Exuuuuse me Will. _Oweeeeeen._ Sorry Kathy, Brett stop trying to trip me! Oh, hey Bo! Out of the way, GUYS I HAVE AN AXE AND I- DAMNIT" He ended up falling over on the pavement, then boosting himself up again racing down the wooden dock. "Please don't leave me! I-" And he tripped again, but this time didn't bother to get up, he simply looked up at her with his golden eyes.

Naomi's dry look turned into annoyance. "I thought I was stupid." He bolted up and grabbed her hands.

"Yeah b-but I'm stupid too! So I was wondering if…Maybe if it isn't too much trouble if-if you want I…Me and you that is, could like.."

"SPIT IT OUT IDIOT" Chase cut through Luke's awkward stammering.

He closed his eyes and blushed heavily.

"Maybe we could be stupid, together?" Her face turned a deep red once he spoke these words. "I..I sort of.. Love you… Like, a lot." Luke looked up to her slowly, Naomi pulling him in for a kiss. The blue haired boy looked clueless to what exactly to do, but quickly got on track as he closed his eyes. I could barely take this, everything reminded me of Gale. The I love you, the romantic stuff, everything. I let out a long, shaking breath. I felt Gill's grip grow tighter around my shoulder.

"Luke." Naomi looked at her shoes once she pulled away. "I'd love to stay but I can't, my father would never allow it." He looked rather upset until he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"What if." He frantically felt around in his pockets, then yanked off his necklace and extended it to her. "What if you were getting married? T-to me? Would you?" Julius' dramatic gasp was heard throughout the crowd. Naomi smiled and shook her head at the boy with the two left feet, the boy she couldn't help to love.

"Luke, I can't, we...We weren't even dating…Isn't this too fast?"

"No! You better marry me or so help me god I'll jump in your bag and come with you! I'm sure your dad will understand. Naomi, I love you! You can't leave someone who loves you like that."

_Believe me, you have no idea._

"In that case I'll stay, I'll marry you, I'll convince my dad other wise." He smiled then hugged her tightly.

I couldn't take this.

I shook Gill's arm off my shoulder and began to walk away. "I'm sorry Gill I have to go, now."

"Hey hold on!" I heard Chases voice, then a hand grabbed my wrist. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"If it's about your parents, they aren't here anymore, you have to focus on the people that are still in your life, not the ones that are gone. If you do, then everyone you know now will slowly fade away, then you'll have no one, nothing but your sorrow. Trust me Brooke, I know how it feels to loose something special. Just take my advice and listen." I heard the sound of his sandals sliding against the bricks as he turned to walk away. For once I actually knew Chase was right. I swallowed my depression, even though it felt like swallowing a huge jaw breaker, I was going to be strong. I was going to be cool for not only me, but everyone around me, I took a deep breath and stood up straight. I wont be loves fool ever again. I walked to my house with fake confidence and fake intentions on being the strong girl I was slowly building myself up to be, even though deep inside I knew this would never last.

* * *

"**OZ, WHERE ARE MY PILLS?" **

Brendon tore threw the drawers, throwing back spoons, forks, and just about anything else you could think of. He shouted at a white fluff ball laying on a black couch who looked completely bored with the whole situation. Seeing Brendon yell at a dog had to be the most funniest thing I've seen in awhile though, I'd have to admit. Once the door shut behind me, Oz came running, slipping on the glossy floor, barking loudly.

"I see I was missed. Sorry I wasn't here for awhile Ozzy, hopefully Brendon took care of you."

"Of course I did! We became the best of friends! Too bad he hid my pills."

"Brendon, they're in your pillow case.."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you take one every morning, then hide them in your pillow case, that's how I know." He bit his lip and ran off to his room, knowing I was right. I also headed to my room, Oz close behind, pouncing on my feet every time one touched to floor.

I slowly opened the wooden door to see that everything was the same as when I left it 3 days ago. The creases in the blankets, the door being open from when Gale had left, everything. All that confidence came pouring out of me once I plopped on my bed facing my ceiling. Chase was right about everything, but being able to do what he said would be difficult. "This is what you get for falling in love with someone who only should exists in books and movies. FICTIONAL books and movies." My train of thought went off the tracks as I heard something fall. Oz got himself into something and whatever it was, it was lying on the ground.

"Oz what in the world are you-" His orange eyes looked up at mine as he sat up straight, a purple cloak hanging from his mouth.

"_Oh sure. You've made me cry countless times within the past 5 hours, so what difference would it make if you just left now? Listen Gale, I hate you. Right now, that's the only emotion I feel for you, hate and disgust, and its what I felt for like I said, 5 hours now, why can't you just deal with that?""Because it's a lie…" "Yeah okay, what makes you say THAT?" "If you hate me as much as you say, and for as long as you said, why exactly are you wearing the cloak I gave you that night? You have a perfectly good bed with blankets….And jackets….So it can't possibly be for warmth…" "Well I guess it takes a liar to know a liar then, huh?" _

"_I didn't lie to you….I do care for you….Since the moment I set eyes on you…I cared for you…." _

I clenched the blankets on my bed, I could feel his arms around me, I could hear his voice slowly fade into a whisper.

"_.." _

Tears fell down my face as I began to shake. I took the cloak out of the dogs mouth and put it on. I felt pathetic for crying and wanting him back as much as I did. I cuddled the sleeve of it, the smell of coffee was still resting in the stiches. "Oz..Do you think I'm…Pathetic?" The dog jumped to the right side of me and licked my cheek, I didn't know if that was a yes or a no but it made me smile either way. Maybe Gale wouldn't come back after all, and as much as it tore me apart, I knew I had to get over myself.

**I stood up, hid the cloak and everything about Gale deep in my closet. It was time to move on, whether I liked it or not.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~~Fall 6rd~~**

_Dear Diary, _

_We've been…well, distant the past couple weeks haven't we? Last time I wrote in you was the day before the accident, I hope you missed me! Anyways, a whole season and a few days has past since I first arrived here. Bella is getting pretty big, Chase hovers over her every second of every day, which *sigh* means I have to work alone at times. But, no need to worry, Gill is always near me to keep me company. I guess since Gale left, he's been a real good father figure to my growing stomach. I haven't heard from Gale in a long time, I walk by his empty house every now and then, sure memories haunt me, but I'm doing okay. I miss him dearly. Oh! Oz! He's really grown! He comes up to my hips! Not the small puppy I once knew, he's still as fluffy as ever though, and barks a lot, Brendon's on the verge of shooting him! Luke and Naomi's wedding is coming up very soon, as is my birthday, do you plan on getting me anything, hm? Just Joshing! You're just a book after all. So, I'm starting to become round, not a lot, but getting there, I told Will Jin thinks we're having a kid together, which made me die of laughter, Luna on the other hand…Heh, not so much. No worries though, I told Jin I was kidding and that the real father way Gill. No, Jin didn't take it too well, he considered jokes about serious matters "horrible" but laughed it off. Gill agreed to be there as much as he could for me, I liked this side of him. Not cold nor arrogant, just fatherly and caring, even though he blushes…a lot, and gets embarrassed, but hey, that's alright. I'm helping decorate the church today, for the wedding that Luna and Juli are planning. I plan on going with Gill, since everyone else has dates and I just about forced him to go, we might need to spy on people. Shockingly, I'm the maid of honour? Apparently, Juli and Luna put in a good word for me, and Naomi doesn't really know anyone else. As for the best man? None other than Bo. I'm looking forward to a slow dance with him! Haha. Chase and I had to force Bella to go, her little hate fest of Naomi hasn't really ended yet. Speaking of Chase, he still has no idea about the baby, which is sad since I'm getting round. Well, I think your all caught up? I better get going, my door just blew open. _

_-BrookLynn. _

I closed the book then laid the purple pen next to it with a sigh. The trees looked beautiful in the fall and the wind felt so nice. I sat back on my chair and spun around, Oz quickly bouncing over, laying his head on my lap. "Hey Lazybum, shall we go see Bella? I think its about time we told her I'm pregnant, don't you?" No, I wasn't sure if I'd stay stable talking about Gale, but I'd have to try, I've been keeping it from Bella for a long time and I couldn't stand lying to her anymore.

* * *

"**I still don't understand why your painting them." **

I walked in the Tailor shop to see Will and Luna sitting across from each other, Will painting her nails oh so carefully.

"It's because I don't look my best today, so if my nails are a bright red, it'll distract people from my face."

"You look beautiful no matter what Luna." He stopped and looked up at her, a shade of pink on her face that matched her hair perfectly. I knocked on the door loudly.

"How romantic of you Will." His face also turned pink.

"Oh shut up!"

"Is Bella here?"

"HEY GEEK, YOUR FRIEND AND HER STUPID DOG WANTS YOU ASAP." Luna slapped the back of Will's head, causing his goggles to fall down his face and rest on his nose.

"Call her by her name you jerk!" He rolled his teal eyes and continued to paint her nails. I heard someone skipping down the stairs.

"Okay okay okay! Hello BrookLynn! What brings you here?"

"Can I see you for second? Outside?" She nodded happily and skipped towards the door. I brought her to the alley and looked around to see if anyone was near by, the last thing I wanted was for the whole town to know, even if it would get more and more obvious. Oz sat down beside me, he never wagged his tail rapidly anymore, he barely wagged it at all. "Is something wrong?"

"Bella, I'm pregnant."

"Brooke, that's not something to be joking about."

I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm not joking."

"WHOS THE FATHER!?" I shielded her screaming mouth.

"Shut up! It's The Wizard's kid." She violently removed my hand from her mouth.

"SO YOU HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND?"

"No you idiot, I was dating him! But then he left, and I'm not going to see him EVER again. How did you think Oz got here? He left because he broke a 'Wizard Rule' when I regained my memory back, and now I have no idea where exactly he is!"

"Whoaaaaaa, that's pretty depressing Brooke, is that why you were so silent the past couple of weeks?"

"Good guess there genius."

"I'm glad you told me, but what if he doesn't come back?" I shuttered to the thought.

"Well, Gill is going to be the father figure then I guess, he's been telling me he would since Wizard left, so I guess he'll stick to his word."

"Hopefully, if not, I'll be its second mother! Along with my child…Geez, this is going to be loads of fun eh? Anywho, we better get going, we have to go decorate the church for Luke! Come now!" The fact Isabelle actually wanted to go in the same area as Naomi was kind of odd, so odd I thought something was up, but it didn't really matter because I couldn't speak do to her humming loudly. Oz chased us from behind, tongue flying out of his mouth.

We came to a stop at the church, she let go of my hand and ran inside without a word. I could see a man with a brown hat on top of the church putting streamers around the building. He slightly turned his head to see me, I'm guessing I caught his attention, with the help of Oz's bark of course.

"HELLO DOWN THERE!" He flicked his hat up to see sparkling blue eyes and a smile on his face. "You wouldn't happen to be BrookLynn would you?" I was kind of confused, how did some Indiana Jones look alike know my name? I shielded my eyes from the suns rays and looked up at him.

"Depends who's asking." He chuckled.

"I'm Calvin!" So this was the new guy? He looked more, buff then everybody else. Except Owen, but my theory is he's on steroids. "Luke told me you'd be the perfect one to help me hang these up. So what are you waiting for, come up here adventurer!" My gaze fell to Oz who was probably thinking the same thing I was; What the Crystal Skulls? Though I was scared to go on such a high building with a guy I've only just met, I thought it would be rude to say no, I mean, it IS for Luke and Luke is one of my friends so I had to.

I walked to the wooden ladder leading up to the top of the church. I swallowed the huge nervous lump which slept in my throat.

"What are you doing!?" Gill ran up to me, slamming his hand on the ladder so I couldn't proceed. "You can't go up there, you have a child BrookLynn!"

"But it's for Luke.."

"Does Luke know about you being pregnant? NO! Now get off this ladder!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can take care of myself Gill, I know what I'm doing." He grinded his teeth together, returning my glare with one of his own.

"I swear if you fall I'll-"

"Goodbye Gill" I pushed his hand out of the way and began to make my way up the wooden ladder again. Once I got to the top and stood up on the blue shingles I felt my stomach twist to the sight of the ground and being able to see the whole town.

"Now be careful okay? Last thing we want is the church's beauty ruined with a dead body and blood every where!" I widened my eyes, somehow that didn't make me feel good. He covered his mouth and blushed. "I mean! Uhm, haha, just don't fall okay?" I nodded and grabbed the ribbons, making my way to the edge of the church. I laced the silky fabric around the metal hooks which would hold them in place, I talked back and forth to Calvin, nothing private though, since we had to yell. The wind blew my hair around my let shoulder, I could hear a chiming noise come from the ground; Gill and Chase were in charge of "bringing some tasteful music into this ceremony" as Julius put it. The chimes seemed to bug them both, but it relaxed me.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Job well done Brooke I must say!"

"Brooke get down!" Chase yelled out to me, anxiety in his voice.

How ironic, a strong gust of wind game from the trees, knocking me off my feet. I latched on to the roof with one hand, I didn't have the strength to bring my other one up, I was too shaky. I heard Oz bark so loud, it actually almost made me deaf in one ear. I felt my fingers beginning to go weak, I closed my eyes, knowing this was going to be the end to my life, that's if I'm lucky.

"HOLD ON LITTLE ADVENTURER I GOT YOU!" No, Indiana Jones, you don't. At that moment, my fingers shut down and I began to fall to the hard, dirty, cold ground. I could already feel the rocks digging into my skin.

That is, until I felt two arms come around me in mid air. "Put your head down and hang on."

A cloud of dust formed as the mystery character slid on the dirt. I tried to calm down my shaking as the clouds began to disappear. I pushed myself up slowly, to see the face of the person who just saved my life.

"….You should really be more careful." My eyes dilated to who I seen facing me, that bored stare, the single braid, the sparkling mismatched eyes, the tattoo, Gale.

"Y-You..You saved me?" He brought his arms back from behind me and laid them in between his legs.

"Yes…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be holding someone I just met like that, I mean….I don't even know you."

Don't…know me?

The worst possible thing had happened, the guy of my dreams comes back into my life, not knowing who I am. To top it off, I'm having his kid. He stood up, extending his hand in my direction, which I took numbly.

"I guess you're right.. Anyways, thank you…I'm BrookLynn."

"….I'm Wizard…I know that sounds pretty weird but Wizards and Witches aren't suppose to share their real names until they feel-"

"Believe me, I know."

"…You've met one of us before?" No, I fell in love with one of you before.

"Uhm, no, I just read a lot about Wizard's, I must of seen it some place." He let go of my hand and nodded.

"…Well, remember to be more careful next time…Perhaps I'll see you around again, BrookLynn…" He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Before I could even think about this, Gill and Chase came running to my side.

"I'm…So sorry he doesn't remember you Brooke" Gill whispered.

"I don't get it! If he's so protective over his name, why did he let all of us know before?" Chase questioned.

"Because his name never was Nate, he had to protect it and I thought it'd be weird to call him Wizard, so I lied for him." My voice was emotionless.

"So he left? Was that why you were so sad that time we Naomi was suppose to leave and every day since then?" I nodded slowly. "I see, well, that sucks major grapes, might as well give up on him then, huh?"

I have two choices; Square one - Get Gale to fall for me again. Or nothing, forget about him and start a new life. Judging by how fast my heart was beating, and how when he said my name, chills fell down my back, I think my decision is obvious. I believe that everything is going to be okay again, I believe he'll remember me, I believe that miracles can happen, I believe I'll feel his lips on mine, I believe that I'll feel his fingers running through my hair again.

I smirked. "Nope, I can get him back."

"Uhm…How?"

"**I believe in magic" **

**

* * *

There's your closure!  
**Think I brought him back too soon?  
Well, it wasn't that long, I mean, a whole season has gone by :O  
And to BrookLynn, that seems like years apparently.  
SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIP, but there is going to be more, maybe one or two, but hey,you need them sometimes!  
Nope, Oz really isn't up to her hips, he's up to her thigh, she over exaggerates xD  
Whoa, I really need to throw in some more surprises..  
I don't want it to get _too_ predictable.  
The Luke and Naomi thing was done up sloppy Dx  
And apparently BrookLynn and Gill are getting close.....But how close exactly?  
Thanks to that review I got, I changed the father figure over to him! So thank that reviewer for the idea.  
I love the way Gill gets when you have a kid with him, so it gives him more time in the story, and shows the better side of him!  
I do enjoy writing about it.  
I'm sorry for the extreme depression state, so I made the ending much better.  
Last line took a lot of work to come up with.  
Oh, and I put Calvin into this? Yeah, for my long time reviewer, true-wolf-at-heart :)  
If I got your name wrong, please bare with me ***sweatdrops*  
**See how much I love you guys? Haha, even though its not much.

**Thanks for the reviews!  
I even got some new people reviewing :3.  
You guys rock.**


	19. Oblivious

Hey it's been awhile!  
I'm leaving in another hour so I decided to upload this before I left for a week.  
Sadly, I don't think I'll be updating till I get back, then I only got a week until school starts _sigh  
Summer was so good while it lasted.  
So yeah..This week went by slowly.  
Any of you watch Soul Eater? :3  
Ever notice that Death the kid looks like Gill in some ways?  
Too bad Kid is constantly depressed and lets his OCD rule his life -___-  
I love him anyway though.  
I'm dissapointed at myself for this chapter, it's terrible.  
And I switched POV's for the first and probably last time, perhaps.  
I felt we needed Chase's thoughts! Don't judge!  


* * *

Ever have that numbness? The kind when you're lying in bed and getting up isn't even on your mind because you feel as if your whole body is shut down? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now, not that my brain really wanted to get up anyways. I feel as if, staying bed bound was my only option.

"BrookaLynn, wakey wakey!" And there was the voice I did not want to hear. I rolled on my stomach pressing my stuff dog down on my head.

"Get out Brendon, I'll get up when I-"

"But Gill wants you at the town hall, ASAP! Now get off your ass and go see the poor boy." I lifted one side of the stuffed animal to face Brendon.

"Well did he say what he wanted?" He leaned against the door frame, his index finger placed on his lips.

"Hmmmmmm, something about checking on your dog? I don't know, he's weird." Thank god he didn't tell Brendon I was pregnant. Brendon was an idiot; well at least, that's what he's turned out to be. He didn't notice how I had morning sickness at times, and how my stomach was just randomly popping out when I have a high metabolism. Once he left I slid out from under the covers and let the cool autumn wind take my long number 5 jersey. I slid on the hard wood floor to the bathroom with my clothes under my arm, Oz close behind of course. Once I finished showering, brushing my teeth, doing my hair and whatnot I grabbed an apple and made my way for town hall. Mornings in this town were so peaceful; it was so refreshing to take a deep breath and clean air without chocking on your constant hell of a life you know? While I was walking, not paying attention to anything else but my two feet I bumped into a hard, very hairy chest. Once I looked up I met two blue eyes, Calvin's to be specific.

"Good day to you!" He tipped his hat with a bright smile.

"Heh, you too."

"And where exactly are you off to this fine morning?"

"Town hall, to see Gill."

"Well that's not an adventure!" Trust me with Gill and he's protectiveness everything's an adventure.

"An adventure, that would sure be nice, a nice time away from my social life, that's for sure." He slammed his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey! Come to the mountains with me later on! Me you and Phoebe can go explore together!" Now that's what I'm talking about! Complete and udder fun for once! Excitement too. But then, we have that stupid kid in my stomach that could die if I take a hefty fall, but somehow that didn't really stop me.

"Of course I'll go! Meet you there at…"

"1pm! See you then." He tipped his hat again and walked pass me.

**Gill is going to have my head. **

**

* * *

**

"**These papers…Are going to be the end of me, I know it. What kind of blind stupid idiotic person would even come to such a dull place like this? Sometimes I think dad's a fool for even trying his stupid methods to try to get people here." **

Typical Gill, sitting at a desk writing down notes on paper so fast his hand seemed transparent. His eyes burned into the paper, cussing his dad out under his breath. I couldn't help but smile at him though, out of all the people I've met in this town, Gill was definitely the most caring and understanding of them all. Besides Gale, who Gill couldn't even compare to, the only think Gill has managed to surpass Gale in my mind is the fact, Gill would never forget me. Even though, I don't get why exactly Gale didn't remember me, I still hated it.

"Talking to yourself again?" He raised his head from his papers, shooting me a small grin and a sigh.

"It's about time I've seen a face worth seeing." I sat in the wooden chair across from him and smiled.

"Well, I know why would asked me to come here, and I've been taking great care of the kid, so yeah." I twirled my hair around my finger as my vacant eyes looked out the window which was behind him. He looked back at his papers again and began to write.

"Yeah, falling off a building, great parenting skills you got there Brooke."

"Isn't Chase supposed to tell me that?"

"It's better coming from me." I tapped him on the head lightly with a smirk.

"Now now, arrogance isn't flattering there Gillikinz."

"Look who's talking Mrs.I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Ever." He tapped my chin with the bottom of his pencil returning my smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Hardy hardy har." I pushed the pencil down and sent him a smirk of my own. "You totally love me anyways" The sound of a pencil scratching against paper started again.

"Do I have a choice? I'm the apparent father of your kid." I thought I'd have some fun with Gill and test his embarrassment level, to see if I can make him blush on my command, sure it was cruel, but I needed some fun. I took his pencil and put it between my teeth biting it with an eyebrow rose at him, he just sat blankly looking at me.

"How can I be pregnant with your kid if we never even done anything under the blankets?" His face turned pink.

"W-W-Well that's a stupid question! We don't have s-sex! Now shut up!" I leaned in closer to his ear.

"Maybe we should start." I backed up and looked at his burning red face, he took the pencil from my hand and began to write furiously, attempting to hide his blushing face from my view. I smirked to myself, Gill was so easy to embarrassed that I almost felt bad for doing it. He was so cute though, the way the redness circled his perfectly structured cheeks and that blank look coupled with those deep blue eyes, speaking of which looked up at me, his blush had gone done but not by much.

"You're such a tease." I sent him a wink.

"So anyways, what exactly are you doing today?" I stood up and yawned then leaned against the counter.

"I'm going to the mountains with Calvin." His pencil flew out of his hands as he looked up at me with huge eyes.

"I really really really REALLY don't think so, are you like insane?" I shrugged and made my way to the opposite side of the wooden counter.

"I really do think so, I guess I am." I heard his chair screech backward.

"What if you fall and hurt the baby BrookLynn?"

"..Yeah, because chances of that happening are just so high aren't they?" I don't know what was wrong with me, and why I was being such a dick to him but I was. My tongue just completely took over and started slashing words out.

"They are, and I won't-"

"I'm going whether you like it or not." I began to walk towards the door again until footsteps came from behind me; I turned around to face a bleach blond haired boy charging at me, tackling me to the ground. His deep sparkling blue eyes hovered above my blank orange ones, his stare was hard but it also looked like he was uneasy, a pink outline tracing his cheeks. His hand clutched mine, I felt his bones shake under his skin, it was just like when Gale first touched me. Even though it was Gill, I felt my heart pounding against my ribs desperate to burst out of the sell it was in and out of my chest. Though my face showed no emotion, just a flat vacant look at the boy who was in front of me.

"No means no you stubborn idiot."

"I…"

"I'm not letting you go, I won't get up until the moon is in the sky, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happen to you. You're staying here under my eyes whether YOU like it or not." I was taken back by his words.

"Me?"

"I meant the baby, shut up." He clenched his teeth together letting a breath escape between them. "When you fell off that building you could have gotten hurt, that baby inside of you could have died. You're too careless for your own good BrookLynn! It's so stupid yet you don't seem to care at all. Just because Gale doesn't remember you don't mean you can just give up on taking care of your kid, Brooke. It's still your flesh and blood, whether you choose to accept it or not." Was I giving up? "Why are you so oblivious to this Brooke, so oblivious to the fact Gale is gone and I'm standing before you throwing myself at you to keep this kid safe, but you don't seem to realize just how much I care. I've only liked money and success, but when you asked me to be the father of your child for once in my life I felt like I cared for something a lot more. Then there's you, the time I've spent with you this past season has changed me if you haven't noticed, I'm a pathetic father figure who cares more about the kid and the girl carrying it more than his own life, but again you were too blind to see this." I squeezed his pale hands and looked at him with a smirk.

"You're really something, did you know that Gilliam?" He smiled down at me, his face loosened up as he squeezed back.

"Didn't I tell you never to call me that again?"

The door to the Town Hall opened, Chase and Bella stood with their mouths dropped to the floor, and Chase was the first to speak.

"W-W-BROOKE, CAN WE BORROW YOU FOR A SECOND?" They yanked me from beneath Gill and dragged me outside on the front step.

"Brooke I don't understand y-" Bella began to speak, until Chase cut her off, his hands flaring up and down as his voice grew louder.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I stood confused at them both.

"Chase calm down.."

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN, BELLA!" He turned to her then back to me, his finger pointed outward. "YOU'RE HAVING A FUCKING KID AND YOU GO GET IT ON WITH GILL? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? AND WHAT ABOUT GALE? BROOKE, I THOUGHT I-" Bella's hand shielded over his mouth.

"W-How did he know!? You told him?" He mumbled under Bella's hand, I could barely understand him.

"It's pretty obvious when you're getting bigger and bigger and you're all depressed because he doesn't remember you, I connected the dots, smartass." I felt fire burn in the bottom of my stomach at his words. They all make me seem so weak when it came to Gale, which I guess I was but I could handle not being with him, I was stable now. But the fact Chase would want me to sit alone being pregnant with a guy's kid that has no idea who I am is insane. I stepped forward.

"Shut that huge trap of your's." I then directed my point at the door to the town hall. "That boy in there is the new dad to my son or daughter whether you like it or not. I'm fucking single now, so I can do whatever I want, whenever I want without you flipping at me. The baby needs someone like Gill in it's life, if there's one thing I don't need in my life is some peach haired fucker telling me what to do." I turned and placed my hand on the brass knob at the door. "Sorry you had to hear that Bella." With that I waltzed in, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Let's be honest, since BrookLynn's moved here, I've been an ass to her. Maybe she does deserve better, right? Wrong. She doesn't understand if that baby comes out and finds out when its older that the man that once played with it and cared for it isn't his or hers dad, it'll cause an uproar. I blinked, not knowing what to say or what to do, Bella's hand which was once on my mouth was now grabbing my arm.

"Chase, you know Brooke's pregnant and having mood swings." I looked down at her biting my lip.

"She's never said anything like that to me before, are you positive?" Her smile lit up my room of distress as she looked at me.

"I'm so positive it hurts!" I smirked then grabbed her hand.

"Well then, let's go to the Inn and I'll make you some pancakes?" She nodded happily and we setted off.

'**Peach haired fucker' I knew Brooke was harsh with insults but that was crazy. **

"I must of really upset her." I spun a spoon around in my fingers as the mother of my child stuffed her face with my cooking, even though she never tried it, she was adorable in every single way, even with cream all over her face. I handed her a cloth with a smirk on my face. "You got a little cream all over your face there sweetie" She blushed, snatching the cloth away from me.

"Oh by the way, you're over reacting Chase, do you honestly think BrookLynn can stay mad at you for long?"

* * *

"I'M GOING TO STAY SO MAD AT HIM FOR SO LONG." I paced around town hall, Gill leaning on the counter taking in my rants. "He's such an ass! He was never suppose to know! But of course…THIS" I pointed to my stomach "Just HAD to grow didn't it!? He always pry's his way through everything that happens in my life! It's not fair Gill, it's just not-" I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Do you ever shut up?" I let out a long breath. Finally, a hug. This is what I've been begging for.

"How can I cheer up when my life is on a downward spiral?" I heard him laugh.

"You're pathetic." I pushed away just slightly to see his eyes, I grinned up at him.

"And you're adorable." The doors of the town hall flew open to a singing Luke with his arm slung around Naomi's shoulder. I pushed Gill forward, the last thing I want was to confuse poor Luke with my apparent men jumping. He pounded his chest and skipped over in front of me.

"HEY PREGNANT LADY! " I rose an eyebrow at him. "You might be wondering how I figured it out! Well, look" He tapped my stomach lightly. "Your belly has been getting bigger and me and Naomi figured it out!" I blinked. "So we came up with some names!"

"Yeah!" Naomi pushed Luke to the side. "If it's a girl you should name is Sasha!" Luke pushed her back.

"No, name her Jade!" Gill covered his face and exhaled.

"And what if it's a guy?" They both stared blankly at each other.

"Well we didn't think of that.." Naomi spoke, Luke's voice following after.

"I bet ten bucks your having a girl anyways! A girl named Sasha."

"NO A GIRL NAMED SASHA! I mean…JADE!" I slid out from between the yelling couple to the door, turning back to a confused Gill. I mouthed goodbye and walked out. I didn't know what was even going on with this whole pregnant business? I had to pick out a name so soon, what's the point in that. I shoved my hands deep in my pockets and counted my steps that were lazy and sloppy today.

"Today sucks." I kicked a rock forward only to hear a "OUCH" in return. I looked up to see Julius holding his knee in pain as Brett laughed hysterically, using the light pool for support. I quickly ran over to him and bowed repetitively. "I'm so so so so so so so so so so sos sooo sorry Juli!" He nodded at me with a smile then growled and turned to Brett.

"STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF….Fabulously of course!"

"So, you're going to blind me with your magic sparkles then slice my head off with your pointy eyeliner eh?" He fell backward laughing at his own joke. To be honest, he looked pretty stupid but it's not like I had any room to talk, I looked pretty stupid since the day started. The purple haired boy sighed then flicked over to me clapping his hands together.

"So! I have your dress all picked out for you and it'll be done by tomorrow, k dear?" I smiled and nodded my head, I hated dresses but I couldn't go out and say it, talk about rude. Even though I was pretty rude, especially to poor Chase. "Brooke" Julius snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"OH YEAH, thanks a lot Juli!"

"No problem girl!"

* * *

"Hannah." I sat on the green couch in the Sundae in, Bella sitting next to me.

"So, Hannah if it's a girl then?" I nodded, though I wanted a boy, a girl would be nice too, even though their emotions are a bit annoying. Especially if she inherits them from her mother.

"Seth for a guy?" I sighed.

"I don't like that name Bella."

"I don' care Chase, that's what we're naming him if it's a guy." She scribbled the name down on a piece of paper belonging to the baby book we recently bought. I snatched it from her hands and held it above her head. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, what are we naming it if it's a guy?" She let out a long breath and smiled, knowing I was going to win either way, of course.

"Fine Chase, you win, what do you want to name it if it's a guy?" I tapped the cover of the book on my lips and thought. What **did **I want to name it if it's a guy?

"Uhm, something not lame like Seth." She moved her pencil in a circular motion signalling for me to go on. "Francis."

"Oh my god Chase, you have to be kidding me." She rested her face in her hands laughing and shaking her head. "You pressured me!" She put down a name then turned the book to face me, what was scratched in the box was Seth. "I didn-" Her lips pressed against mine cutting me off, what a way to get someone to shut up, kissing them.

I guess we were going with Seth then.

* * *

I knew this was wrong, but I didn't really find the strength to stop myself, I just kept walking down that dirty leaf covered road straight to the mountain. Gill is going to kill me if I get into any trouble, I'm not joking at this point, he'll string me up by my neck, yet I still walked. The crunching leaves below my feet were relaxing as the cool air wiped my hair around. I had a backpack lunging off my shoulder as I stared at the blue sky, from the corner of my eye I seen the tall mountain which kissed the clouds. In order to see the top I had to shield my eyes. Calvin and that other girl were no where in sight so I figured they were father up the path but as I began to walk again a voice came from behind me.

"Do you honestly think that's such a good idea?" I sighed angrily and looked back, about to snap at whoever my eyes fell on.

"I probably told you a million time I-" My expression fell as I saw a dirty blond haired guy with a purple cloak stand emotionless before me.

"You're pregnant….and you're going up there…that's not smart.."

"Pch." I positioned the strap to my bag on my shoulder. "Why do you care?"

"…Why _don't _you care?"

I scoffed "You wouldn't understand anyway." I turned around and began to walk until a hand wrapped its self around my wrist. I felt that jolt I always felt when he touched my skin and slightly turned my head to look at him.

"You have a life inside you…" I felt like such an idiot for listening to him, I stepped back to his side and sighed.

"I've been a real idiot lately." I felt is grip loosen on my wrist as he let his hand drop to his side.

"Want to tell me about it….Over a coffee?" I looked at him with a half smile on my face. Even when someone's falling apart in front of him, he's still clam as ever. "Id love to get to know you…Even if I'm a little social awkward.."

"I'd love to."

**It'll be like falling in love all over again, Wizard.**

**

* * *

I love being seductive LOL  
**So yeah..Gill and BrookLynn? OGOSH O_O  
Gale was barely in this, but it was basically just everyone finding out she was pregger!  
About time.  
Little do they know who the dad is.  
Except Chase, he connected those dots!  
Thanks for the reviews and for waiting so long ( L )  
I'll be back with more in a week, so sit back and relax playas!


	20. Thriller

WHOA LONG TIME NO UPDATE.  
This is so short.  
So freakishly bad...but whatever!  
I probably wont update until I get some real ideas... -__-  
I didn't check this over but everyone makes mistakes right? :D

* * *

There was nothing to explain the situation I was in but; Uncomfortable. I sat facing Gale, or as I had to call him; Wizard, with him having no idea who I am. Now this might sound repetitive, but this kills me. I had made up a little…bluff about my pregnant self. Not that it mattered, he'd never find out the truth. That is until the baby actually comes and looks freakishly like him. Let's just say I don't think ahead often.

"So…What you're telling me is that this guy you were in love with just got up and left without trying to stay…When you told him about the baby?" I nodded. He took back some of his coffee, that calm look was plastered on his face, well, in my opinion. I spun around my empty glass, keeping my eyes on it instead of on him.

"Pretty much."

"Well…I'm sorry to hear that BrookLynn…I'm sure Gill will help you."

"If he doesn't eat me first" This is not the time to use sarcasm Brooke.

A long line of silence followed. As awkward as you think it would be, I didn't feel anything. I have no idea why though, this what I wanted, to be with Gale, alone. I stood up and sighed.

"I should probably leave now." I thought I'd make an escape out of the house of silence but it seemed that only one out of two of us wanted me to leave. A hand latched on my wrist.

"Wait." It was as if his hand were made from fire, the hot sensation that blasted up my arm once he touched it. I looked back to him.

"What?" Another long silence, but this time was different. His eyes were wide and vacant, almost as if he was in a trance. I tilted my head. "Wizard?" He let go of my hand and shook his head.

"I…I know you." It was like the words were bullets, the way they penetrated my heart. I was the suicidal victim, and he was the gun. He shot of what I wanted to hear. "We were close...You meant a lot to me…But that's all I saw."

"Saw?"

"Oh…Sometimes when I try, I can see futures and venture into pasts." He stood up straight, the gaze returned to his eyes. "When I seen you…I knew I seen you before…And when you spoke…I could have sworn I've heard your voice…I just needed a chance to get a good grip on your wrist…." I perked up.

"I.." He placed his hand on my lips.

"If I did…I want to find out the rest myself…And I will…You just have to let me in." His hand slowly fell.

"Let you in where?"

"Your thoughts, past and future are clouded because your heart is. I'm going to pry my way through the fog…But here's the catch…You can't reveal my past with you.." He smiled at me. I was confused.

"But..why?"

"I love a challenge." I smirked. This took a lot of weight off my shoulders, but also added a lot also. I had to put barriers on what I said. I never thought about this, but I could get really hurt in the process. He came in by my ear and whispered. "So do we have a deal?" I trembled.

"So you think eventually, you'll remember?"

"Well perhaps…But if I don't…We'll have a brand new relationship and memories…It's a win win situation, BrookLynn… I know this could hurt…But I can't let this feeling go..." I lightly pushed him backward.

"Well if we're going to start over you can't do THAT." I extended my hand. "I'm BrookLynn."

He took it, a half smile on his face.

"Wizard." He began to walk forward, his finger laced with mine.

He really did rush things, didn't he?

"BrookLynn…Do you like stars?" I smiled.

"I love stars."

We watched. For a long period of time, until the moon was high in the sky and the town slept. I was in such a dream; I never even noticed how rapid the time was going by. I sat on the green couch, half asleep. My mind wondered in many directions but I barely paid attention to any. My head began to fall forward until a hand saved it, almost at the same time, two arms wrapped around me and brought me up. I let out a breath, I felt safe, I felt happy, I was where I belonged.

"….Shall I bring you home?"

"You don't know where I live.." Before I knew it, I was on his back instead of in his arms, outside on the roof of his house.

"I'll find it."

"How?"

"Magic." With that he was off. Like the night he whisked me away, he jumped branch to branch on every tree. The wind taking my hair. This time I was more calm than freaked out. This is when my thoughts came into alignment; this could go wrong. I could lose him. I could lose the father to my baby. There was no way I could get him to fall for me again, not a chance. He touched the ground to my balcony and opened the door, entering my room. Oz laid on the floor, sleeping. To the sight of him Gale stared, long and hard, then shook it off and placed me on the bed. He placed his cloak on top of my body, the smell of coffee consumed me. "Does it hurt you…"

I opened one eye.

"Does what hurt me?" He looked forward, emotionless.

"The fact we were so close…and I forget it." I sat up and smiled at him.

"Wizard…It does upset me…But you're willing to try to get what we had back…I…I can accept it if you're willing to do that" He looked at me, then turned away again.

"But what if it doesn't-" I covered his mouth.

"Do you believe in magic?" I felt a smile form under my palm. He grabbed my wrist.

"I do." His eyes grew vacant, then returned back to normal. I smiled. "One step at a time…" I nodded with a grin. He gently laid me down back on my back and got up to leave.

He was acting a lot more different. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, he doesn't even know what we were. He just knew we were close. I needed to help him gain his memory. If I didn't, I'd fall apart, again.

--

Third apple of the day, seventh tip of the day, I worked 8- currently, running around the Inn, gaining tips and smiles. I even got to talk with Hamilton, though it's usually awkward, today was different. He asked me about new paint for the town hall. I took a long time to think, and then thought of Gill. He'd be in there 24/7 so I picked the best color to suit his personality.

Bright, lime green.

But now, it was quiet. I dried glass after glass, until the door open and shut. Chase walked in, once he saw me, he stood motionless.

"It's about time you came to work, isn't it?"

"It's about time you accepted my apology."

"What apology?"

"I'm sorry." I grabbed an apple and orange from the fridge and walked up to him, popping the orange in his hand.

"I accept."

"That…Easily?"

"Yes Peachy."

"Well, go back to work then Brookie, time is money." I scoffed.

"Who are you? Gill?"

"Seeing what you were doing to him the other day, I would never want to be him." He sent me a wink and passed me. Same old Chase. The door opened and shut again. This time Gill walked in.

"I see you're in one piece."

"Yes, happy?"

"Lime green?" he sat at the counter, glaring at me. "Are you trying to make my headaches worse?" Chase looked confused, big surprise.

"Lime green what?"

"She told my dad to paint inside of town hall lime green." I knew if anyone would get my humor, it'd be Chase. Low and behold, he was on the ground laughing.

"I didn't know you were THAT bad Brookie." I shrugged and took a chunk out of my bright red apple.

"It's what he gets for putting chains on my freedom."

"Because helping you NOT kill the baby is obviously chains." What Gill didn't understand is that I was old enough to take care of myself…Well I thought. For once I decided to be smart and drop the whole conversation.

"GILL, I hope you have a tux with a nice tie to match my dress for the wedding."

"We're wearing lavender right?"

"Well, aren't you smart, I only told you six times."

"Shut up Brooke, I haven't had my coffee yet." Oh, I forgot his coffee was like his own personal drug. This kid needed a girlfriend, or boyfriend. With his outfit, you really can't tell what se he's attracted to.

--

Gill decided it would be a champion idea to walk me home, to make sure I didn't run off anywhere.

"Alright body guard, I'm home now."

"I…I'm sorry Brooke." I cocked an eyebrow upward.

"For?"

"Being over protective."

"It's okay Gill."

"It's just I…I…" My eyes grew wide, I clenched the door knob. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was nervous. "Never mind, I'll see you later." I loosened my grip and watched the bleach blond walk off.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all?"

"GUESS WHO!" A chiming voice came from behind me. "Actually don't guess, I'll tell, it's Julius!" I put on fake excitement.

"Oh joy!"

"Sweetie, lemme do your hair, come come!" He waltzed in my house before I could speak. No doubt I was in for yelling once he looks at my hair products, my hair is the least of my worries. How completely random Julius was could blow someone away. I decided my best bet was to forget about it and follow. As I was walking in my house I caught a glance of Gale sitting in a tree near my house, reading a book, laughing at my misfortune.

"Not funny" I mouthed.

"Sorry.." Was his returned response.

I felt as if I was floating on cloud nine, seeing Gale with a smile on his face. Though I was worried, if Witch caught us, we were done for. Speaking of which, I need to have a long chat with her after I come out of hell, or in simpler terms; Juli's super fab hair salon.

--

Shortly after I entered, Juli was digging out the drawers. "I called Bella and Luna, you need a lot of help with that due." As offence as this was, I shook it off.

Sooner or later, Bella and Luna entered with a bunch of hair supplies under their arms. "GO GO FABO RANGERS!" Luna shouted. The whole crew tackled me.

Putting my head under the sink. Shampoo after shampoo and then some.

"OH EM GEE!" Julius shouted, scaring the crap out of all of us, causing me to bop my head off the nozzle of the sink.

"WHAT JULIUS, WHAT IS IT NOW?" Bella was angry if it wasn't obvious. Shockingly, she wasn't talking in third person, which she usually did when she was upset.

".." Now, me and Bella face planted. But Luna? No Luna seen this as a public uproar that MUST be attended to.

"JULIUS WE MUST TAKE PROCAUTION, COME." Well, so much for that. I was now drenched sitting on my bed with a towel over my head and Bella to my right.

"Uhm…So…You want me to straighten it?"

"Yes please." She began to towel dry my hair, I only heard bits and parts from what she was saying, she was the only person I knew that was stupid enough to talk while my ears were covered.

"DONE! You look fabulous." Bella made sarcasm so obvious it hurt. She brushed, she straightened, she hair sprayed, she made my hair look like exactly what it did when I got IN to this. "Uhm, tell me what the point of this was again?"

"I think Gill likes me."

"Where did this come from?"

"He was going to say something today…And he looks at me differently."

"Well he's taking care of you, you can't possibly-"

"Wizard came back; he's trying to win my affection again, to regain the past. Gill doesn't know. I'm in too deep, aren't I?" She blinked, opened her mouth then close it, then blinked again.

"Your life is so drama obsessed?"

"I know." I buried my face in my hands, I could barely take this.

"You're so strong." **What.**

"But I'm so weak when it comes to affection?" She actually laughed at my very low self esteem.

"Wreak? BrookLynn, you might think you're falling apart but you still smile and cope with everything."

"Barely." Her brown eyes circled.

"Shut up, you love Wizard, I can see it in your eyes."

"I can't hurt Gi-"

"Wizard will help you, I know he will. Deep down, he loves you back. Deep down he remembers." I looked to the right.

"How do you know?"

"I don't lie silly!"

"But what ab-"

"LOOK AT THE TIME, BYE BROOKE!" She ran out quickly. I simply fell back on my bed and looked at my ceiling. I was so used to this. To staring blankly at a vacant space. I felt my hair begin played with. I looked back to see Gale bouncing it up and down.

"Hello BrookLynn…" I smiled.

"Hi Wizard."

"Your hair is so soft…." I reached my hand back and ran my fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"Same goes for you." He grinned.

"Would you like to come watch the sun set with me?" Opportunity after opportunity, this was going well, but I couldn't shake the constant feeling that it was far too good to be true.

"Of course"

**We were under a tree over looking the town with a nod and a wave of his hand, because that's just the kind of boy that he is**.

* * *

Soooo.  
I did this for all those reviews telling me off for not updating LOL  
So, I've been Gill obsessed for awhile now.  
But I'm starting to gain my love for Gale back :D  
Slowly..  
But surely? :)  
Review darlings!


	21. Whisper

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.  
Here I updated! Guys guess what, my birthday was a few weeks back, SO SEND ME THE WISHES ;D  
Sorry for the HUGELY long wait.  
School everyone! But since Swine came I haven't been in much, so I'll try to get as much as I can done. Dude, I could totally make this into a book ;)  
TWO DAYS BEFORE EAM! Once I get that, expect TONS of updates! Plus Christmas break is coming, so I'll update then too!  
Once again, sorry for like, the 3 month wait o_O This isn't really too good but yeah :D  
AND JORDAN, I'M NOT DEAD :D  
I totally got what season it was...Fall right?  
Oh and I never did give a date for they're wedding correct?  
If I did....oops x_x

* * *

I sat with my knees pressed against my chin and eyes locked with the setting sun. Gale sat in front of me, all that was heard was breathing and wind. The sun poured over the tree tops making them every shade of orange and yellow out there, mixed with green was a beautiful sight, you'd have to be there to believe it. The spot I was in was uncomfortable with the rocks and such, but every time I'd look up at the boy in front of me I ignored it. He casually looked over his shoulder at me, his smile fading as he turned my way and crawled next to me. "Holding things in…Just stresses you out." I sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I think everyone holds things in once and awhile."

"Is it me again?" I felt a sharp pain in my heart. "Because if it is…I'm sorry…There isn't much I can say but sorry…" I looked to him, his sadness was just as powerful as mine, which was a lot. I could tell by the vacant look in his eyes that this was strangling his heart just as much as mine, which was odd to say the least. He barely remembered who I was, but felt this much sadness? I must of really meant a lot to the wizard. I placed my hand on his slowly and as soft as I possibly could, causing his eyes to widen. Did I underestimate his feelings? It wouldn't be my first time underestimating SOMETHING..

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Wizard." A light laugh was heard coupled with a small grin and faint blush. Just one touch was all I needed, to forget about the position I was really in.

"You know….Being pregnant must be really hard, isn't it?" A lump formed in my throat.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"At such a young age…" His fingers slowly fell off of mine as he was trapped in a trance. After awhile of silence he shook his head. "Aren't you scared?" A smirk covered my face like a mask.

"If you knew all the stuff I've been through, you'd understand why I'm not scared at all. I've seen people die, lose the one I love, had fights with best friends, and witnessed and experienced jealousy at it's worst. What's there to be scared of anymore?" A hot tear fell down my face and straight into my mouth, the salty taste silvering down my throat.

"You're very strong BrookLynn….Very strong indeed…" I placed the back of my head on the wooden trunk of the tree and stared at the semi starry sky. Wind caused the leaves of the trees to make a calming song, our fingers still resting on one and others. It was like a scene from a movie where the two main characters just fought off a load of drama and now are taking in all they've been through. I didn't want to let this feeling go for anything else in the world. I didn't want to feel anyone else but him, always. The way he changed my life was unforgettable, just when I thought that life left me in the dark, a wave of a hand from a Wizard gets me out of the woods. Slowly but surely I turned my head, he was staring back at me a smile on his face.

"You know when you remembered me, you used to stay at my house and read me stories until I went to sleep…" Well, I had to have some fun with this, didn't I?

"Oh….Did I really?" He laughed.

"Yep, I think tonight would be the perfect night for you to do it again." He placed his finger on my nose.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to tell me about what we used to be?" I swallowed my tongue then went into a long babbling mess. "Calm down darling…If you want me too I will." A glow came from under his finger and completely blinded me for a couple seconds. Before I knew it I was lying on my bed with Gale hovered above me, finger still placed on my nose. The room was freezing but my face was firey hot. His finger fell down my cheek, we stood staring for a few minutes. His eyes only filled my mind with old memories that were best forgotten with all that was going on. It's been so long since I've been this close to him, I clenched the blankets in my hands in an attempt to stop myself from crashing my lips on his. "BrookLynn…" He whispered under his breath. His thumb caressed my cheek softly. "Even your name has a familiar tone attached…When I touch you…It's like the feeling of your skin ha…" His eyes grew and he pushed himself up quickly. I also sat up, more slower than him. Rain began to beat against the window to add to the moment, it was like that night Gale told me he loved me. From behind him was the exact same spot where our lips first touched. "I'm so sorry…I don't know why I even did such…Brooke?" I felt tears roll down my face, but saved them from the view of Gale with the help of my stuffed dog.

"Oh it's no problem!" His hand pushed against my forehead.

"You feel hot…Perhaps sleep is in order…" I nodded then creeped inside the covers. I closed my eyes from the place we called "world" and was about to set off on a wonderful journey down the path of dreams. Gale made his way to the doors of the balcony.

"Hey Wizard." I called with the second loudest thing to a whisper.

"Yes?" The door opened slightly.

"Thanks for tonight. It meant a lot."

"My pleasure, BrookLynn, goodnight."

"Night" Once the door shut I covered my face under the blankets. "I love you."

* * *

The birds from outside of the window perched on the balcony woke me up with they're song. I squinted to see my alarm clock from under the darkness of the blankets. 8:15, not a bad time to get up. I threw the sheets off of me and headed to the bathroom. Another day, another sarcastic comment from Chase.

Once to the fridge to get my hourly apple I felt fur press against my leg. Oz looked up at me with the calendar hanging from his mouth, circled repeated times was the date of Luke and Naomi's wedding.. "Just three more days?" I figured tomorrow I'd have to spend my day with Gill trying to coordinate our outfits perfectly. I shoved my apple in my mouth and walked outside to see Julius, Luna, Brett, and Will all carrying boxes upon boxes. "Hey Brett" I shouted, he was the only one NOT talking to any other person. Or - Er- Yelling.

"Oh, good day Brooke, what do you want?" I walked over and knocked his boxes.

"What are these?"

"Oh these" We began to walk seeing as everyone else in front of him were. "Well, they're flowers and other things Luna wants at the wedding."

"Oh shoot." Juli bent over to pick up one of the smaller boxes he dropped.

"Hold that thought" Brett raised his foot and pushed the multi colored haired foreword on his face. I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help but burst out into a loud laugh. "Anyways, I heard Chase calling for you, you better get over there, he has to cater the event and with Bella being pregnant I think he's really stressing out." Big surprise. I nodded then began to walk to the Sundae in.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? YOU GOT MY PANTS DIRTY."

"WOULD YOU TWO BOTH SHUT UP AND FOCUS, YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF."

"Calm down Luna." You couldn't help but laugh at Julius, Luna, Will and Brett, if you could, you had a twisted sense of humor. I slowly opened the door and entered the Inn, just about every food was sprawled across tables, the walls were covered in sauces, and anything else you could think of. And sitting down at the end of the table, on the floor was Chase, his bobby pins were lazily put in and falling out, one strap of his apron was half way off his arm and he was just about drenched in his own creative beauty. He opened one eye to see me.

"You're kinda late." I tied my hair back.

"Yeah well, my straightener broke so. You do realize the wedding is in three days right? What's the rush?" He got up with a groan.

"I had to do it now because Bella needs me at home. Today Renee offered to stay and take care of her so I decided to finish all of the catering today. What do you think?" I shrugged.

"Meh."

"What do you mean meh!?"

"It's alright I guess, buuuuut." I dipped my finger in the icening of the wedding cake. "The colors they picked for the wedding are yellow and purple, not blue and purple." His jaw dropped.

"Oh you can't be serious!"

"Quite."

"Hey Brooke can you h-"

"No I'm not helping you, I told you last time! I can't cook! Now if I have no further business I think I'm going to go now." With that I took off. While walking down the street I noticed the town was just about empty, everyone was helping out with the wedding affairs. Here and there I'd run into a lone cat but other than that, nothing. I walked up the stairs, I knew if anyone was actually still at work Gill would be. I opened the door to the town hall and sat down in the seat placed in front of Gill, who was no surprise, writing. "Hai baby boy." He stopped, then looked up with an eyebrow rose.

"Baby boy?"

"Yep, why aren't you helping out with the wedding?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Touché!" I twisted my hair around my finger. "Well actually I could be, but Chase is just cooking, and I can't cook, he has to do a whole wedding cake over again because he got the colors wrong." Gill shook his head. "What?"

"The boy has a pregnant girlfriend and he has to cater the whole wedding, and you decide to leave him at his time of need? I mean I know you guys get in your little fights but isn't that a bit harsh." Ouch.

"But Gill" I placed my hand on his chest and my other on mine. "I might hurt the baby." He growled at me. Then stood up and started towards the door. "Hey where ya going?"

"I'm going to go help Chase, care to join me?" Like Chase, my jaw dropped. Why in the world was GILL, ME ALONE OR DIE, helping someone like Chase? Nonetheless I skipped to him and left first, staying quite the whole way there.

"Why are you all smiley?"

"You want to help Chase for one reason and one reason only." He picked up the pass and walked beside me.

"Enlighten me."

"Oh Gill it's okay! You have a crush on him!" A long pause. I stood with my two arms flared out on both sides with a huge smile on my face. Gill stood looking at me with his eyes broad and mouth partly opened, partly shut. I heard a loud laugh come from behind house, Brett, Juli, Luna, and Will were all bent over laughing, in that whole 20 minutes they only got about 6 feet. "You know it was okay to tell me" Gill placed his hand over my mouth, a thick blush on his face.

"Brooke I'm not gay!"

"Homosexual?" I mumbled.

"They're the same thing!"

"Nope, gay means you're happy. Homo means you-"

"I know what it means!"

"So are you? "

"YES BROOKE, I AM HOMO!" Now his hands flared out. I covered my own mouth this time, my shoulders moved up and down as I laughed at the scene before me, behind a awkwardly posed Gill stood his father with the most shocked expression on his face. "What are you staring at?" he turned around and jerked back stuttering and rambling random gibberish. "UH FATHER! I- UHM- I- THE WEATHER!"

"Well Gilligan, does this mean you'd like to go to the wedding with a man instead?" This made me literally 'LOL'.

"No dad! I'm perfectly fine going with Brooke! I'm homo, no. SHOOT, I MEAN I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL."

"Okay son! I believe you! Sort of…Talk to you later then!" I was using Gill's shoulder to keep myself from passing out of laughter. The ironically placed scene was something you'd only catch on TV shows.

"Well thanks Brooke, now my dad thinks I like men!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I might be able to snag Toby's number for you, I'm sure he'll be interested." I patted him on the back.

* * *

"Chase." He looked up from the counter, he had fallen asleep with the bowl full of batter placed besides him. "Look at this idiot." I flicked his head causing him to stand up straight again. "We're here to help you."

"I'd knew you come around to help your best friend." He wrapped one arm around my neck and brought me into his chest. I'm not sure if he knew but I was 6 years old. "Hey Gill" Gill, being the grumpy person he was, stood with his arms crossed, and when Chase called his name he snapped back quickly.

"What!?"

"Why are you red?" My laughter began again.

"Well we were coming out o-"

"If you tell him, I'll disown you." I made an invisible zipper go across my lips.

"Sealed."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Are we going to do this or not?"

* * *

About 5 hours later we were finally finished what needed to be done. The cake was cooked, the Inn was cleaned, and we were coated in just as much sugar as any of the deserts. I sat on the counter swinging my feet back and forth, my two best friends placed besides me. All of us marveling over the cake set before us. And how couldn't we? It was quite the cake. Ever swirl was done perfectly, to the fake flowers, to the boarders, everything. I yawned and rubbed my eye. "Well boys, I think we really out done ourselves."

"But let me guess, now you're tired." I nodded and jumped off the counter making a L shape with my fingers and stretching it out towards them with a smile and a wink.

"Damn straight guys! I'll see you tomorrow. By the way Gill, we need to get our acts together! Tomorrow is Brooke and Gill day, to pick out of outfits."

"Lucky me.."

"Yep, bye Peachy! Bye homo!"

"SJHNFSHGJSGH BROOKE." Before I left the Inn all I heard was Chase laughing. My work was done.

* * *

After a hot shower and a change in clothes I figured it was about time to read a book. It was beautiful cool night, Brendon was downstairs yelling at Oz for another missing object. What a perfect night. I turned to corner to my room to see Gale stretched across the rail of the balcony. One leg slung down the other up in a triangular shape with his arm resting on top of it, his other held the rest of his body up. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Wizard?"

"Oh, BrookLynn…" I quickly grabbed the nearest blanket to avoid the chill of the fall air. "I'm sorry for randomly popping in on such short notice…" No worries, I was used to it. "But…" He got off the balcony and walked foreword towards me holding up the paper. "I got invited to Luke's wedding. He caught me in the forest when I was looking for a mushroom for a new spell…And he said I could come in thanks for saving his life…I don't remember ever doing so…But I couldn't reject an offer…But what I really had to ask you was…I remember a time when I healed someone's wound at a…shop…I do recall it was the tailoring place…Was it him?"

"Yes sir, that was Luke alright."

"Well I hardly consider that a life saving method…"

"Luke blows things out of the water but it's great to know that you're coming." Really great, actually.

"For some reason he called me Nate…"

"Oh yeah that same day I gave you a new name, sorry." I scratched the back of my head nervously. All he did was laugh.

"No trouble at all…On that day I gave you my cloak too, am I correct?" Nod. "Ahhh yes…And you tried on that dress…I remember." A small blush could be seen thanks to the light of the moon. "You looked…"

"Divine?" We both laughed kind of awkwardly.

"Took the words…Right out of my mouth." He looked up at me again. "I wrote you a note didn't I?" I smiled hugely.

"You did!"

"I remember that day BrookLynn…We're getting there!" I couldn't help myself, I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands making their way around my waist a few moments after. If simple things like seeing someone who has a memory attached could bring back a whole boat of memories getting our past back shouldn't be too hard at all. I tried not to get too excited, after all, when I get happy, my life tends to fall. I clutched his cloak in my fingers. I didn't want to let go, I felt safe in his arms. Safe again, at long last I felt his arms around me. "BrookLynn, to the wedding….Who are you going with?"

"Gill actually, he wants to keep a close eye on the baby."

"What a great care giver…Well BrookLynn."Whenever I brought up Gill his voice would always fade away. His arms loosened. And he backed away. "I'm sure both of us…We'll have a good time there…A wedding is suppose to be magical right? I know how much…You love your magic." I bit my lip. "You and Gill…Are going to look so wonderful together…" For some reason that sentence pieced my heart. I wanted to shout the following; 'We'd look good yes, but I'd look so good with you.' but kept my lips shut. I felt him grab my hand in the most gentle way possible, bowing a little then, placing a kiss on my skin. "And even though you guys are going to look brilliant….I must demand for you to…Save me a dance, fair princess."

My whole body stiffened. A kiss on the hand wasn't really a sign of love, it was merely a kind gesture. But did my blood vessels know this simple fact? Obviously not. I bowed like a lady in a dress, grabbing one end, like princesses you know? "Anything for you, sir knight." You might be thinking that going call Disney was a tad bit lame, but I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. His back straightened up as he stood up to stare at me in the eyes. His head tilted to the right slightly. "What?"

"You…Look amazing under the glow of the moon light…"

"Wizard we just met for the first time a few days ago, don't go rushing." I stuck out my tongue playfully. "But thanks anyway."

"BrookLynn….rushing would be me doing this…" He put a single arm around my waist and his hand went to my cheek. Our bodies were pressed together and our foreheads were touching. I slightly tilted my head for our lips to brush. In my head I was chanting.

_Theres no place like home, theres no place like home _

* * *

**WELL?  
**Good enough cliff hanger for ya?  
Anyways, sorry for the rushy rush! :D  
I found the homo thing..really funny.  
Probably one of those things that sound funny in your head though?  
I really hoped you like it 3

**Review, and thanks for the wonderful reviews so far, I really love them! **


	22. Remember

WHATS THIS?  
TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS?  
BROOKE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?  
To celebrate EAM coming out TODAY! :D  
Today is the day I finally meet Gale in the flesh!  
Once you meet him don't get mad that he's so OOC in this story!  
I didn't know his personality, I'm so sorry.  
Anyways, we're coming to the end of the fic :(  
I'll get it done soon, I have a PERFECT ending ;D  
But for now, enjoy this, kty.  
Sorry for spelling mishaps, I tried to get this up as soon as possible, I would have forgotten with so much going on tomorrow.

* * *

"Oh gee I'm not barging in or anything AM I?" Gale let go quickly and my stomach twisted at the sound of the voice calling. On the balcony where Gale once sat was The Witch. "Wizard, Wizard, Wizard. Sneaking around with a human when you KNOW it's against the rules! Remember what happened last time? OH WAIT, you don't." She giggled to herself. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Witch, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that I broke your telescope when I was practicing with my wand. Oops." She looked at her nails, blowing the wet nail polish. I groaned under my breath the lowest I possibly could. Obviously she wasn't paying attention since it was FRESH nail polish. "You should go check it." He walked passed her, but looked back at me before stepping on the balcony ledge.

"Oh…BrookLynn…I'll see you later I suppose…"

"Bye" I called out in a faint voice. Once he was gone Witch shut the doors and turned to me with her hands placed on her hips. I felt scared, my bones were shaking in my skin and teeth were chattering together uncontrollably. It was something about her that reminded me of the eyes of the murderer which took away my parents. There was no soul in them. I but my lip with force and she began to walk for me, I couldn't walk back, my legs weren't listening to me.

"Now, if you don't stop randomly showing up with Gale I'm going to have to tell the console your name and have you turned into an animal." I was confused for the most part but didn't dare open my mouth for more than a second. "It's your fault Wizard lost his memory in the first place, I took him TO the console and told them about you, he wouldn't give you up and relocate so we were restored to erasing his memory. Well, memory of you and all of your little friends that is. Keep showing up, there going to lock him up, do you really want the father" She placed her finger on my stomach. "Of your child to be locked away for years on years?" I shook my head. "Well, keep talking to him and it'll happen."

"You really fit the stereotype of a Witch don't you?"

"What was that!?"

"You better leave, you're breaking the rules." She grinded her teeth at me and turned to the door, leaping out after Gale. I walked over to my bed and fell on it like a log in water. Just when everything goes so well, Witch has to come ruin it for me. Now when I talked to Gale I had to do it secretly? What kind of friendship/ love was that anyways. I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep for the night.

* * *

I opened the door with an apple hanging from my mouth and was about to head to Town Hall, I had my dress on for the wedding that I only just got earlier today. It was a black strapless dress with a purple beltish sort of ribbon thing around the stomach, it was simple, it was plain, it was me. Once I turned around from shutting the door my head went into someone's chest, I looked up to see Gale staring back at me. I panicked. "Oh! Hi, Wizard!" I looked in every direction trying to see Witch, I knew that I was playing with his and my life now by just conversing words.

"Good afternoon BrookLynn…I'm sorry for leav-"

"It's okay! It's okay!" I laughed awkwardly and scooted away from his view. "GOTTA GO BYE." Once I went to take off, Gale grabbed my hand, causing a blush reaction.

"What's the rush?"

"The…The wedding…and the clothes! And the Gill, and Witch.. I MEAN GILL, I just have to go bye!" I felt terrible for running off like a fool like that, especially when he was doing so much for me but I couldn't afford to have him locked away in a jail forever, memory or not, his life was more important than me. I ran up that pile of stairs, straight to the Town Hall, and once I entered I slammed and locked the door behind me. Gill was in the mirror straightening his tie. He looked back at me.

"What's the fuss?"

"Uh, mob of rabid…..Leobluradons. Anyways, let me see if we match. Ah we do! Perfect, you look dashing." He coughed awkwardly and returned his glance to his reflection.

"Well thank you, you look quite beautiful yourself."

"Thank ya! Meh, your tie isn't straight enough, lemme do it" I grasped the top of his tie in his hands and began to whip all of those little wool things off his perfect suite. He looked at me with wide eyes and bright blush. I rose my eyebrow at him. "Problem?"

"N-No. So how are you and Nate…Or Wizard or whatever." Oh you mean besides being threaten, lying to him, running from him, and being a total dumbass with him? Great!

"Uh…things are going smoothly, he still doesn't remember me."

"Maybe you should just move on." I clenched his tie in my hand at his comment. I felt my jaws lock and anger build.

"Whether or not, I'm in love with him and I wont give up on him no matter what. He'll remember me."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll deal with it. I wont love another boy as much as I love the Wizard, and that's all there is to it." My arms returned to my sides, and I turned to walk out. "Nothing can ever change how I feel."

"A wha-"

"I have to go, you look great, we match, so you at the wedding Gill." I cried so much. Once I got out of the town hall I dropped to the ground and began to cry again, it was weird, I never used to cry so much, I felt like a 6 year old. I heard Chase and Bella coming up the stairs so I quickly got into a bush so they couldn't see my tear stained face. They walked hand and hand talking about they're child and exchanging laughs back and forth. I could see there teeth sparkle under the sun and laughs fall into place with the song that the wind and nature made. They were perfect, and they knew it. I could have been like that too, if I was more careful. I whipped the tears from my face. I'd give anything to be perfect like that. To be with Gale, and mimic exactly that but at night. They were going to that tree, the big huge one. Probably to talk more about they're future together. I stood up slowly. And me, my kids dad didn't remember. I was alone when it came to love because all of my affection was wrapped around Gale. I walked out of the leaves and began to hum while kicking a rock back to my house. I ignored every sound I heard. The feelings I was feeling. The greetings I received. Brendon's yelling. Oz's barking. I was numb, completely numb. I was used to this feeling, I felt it all the time. I walked out on my balcony, letting the wind take my hair and dress. I placed both my hands on the railing and looked up at the passing clouds.

"Hey Brooke?" I looked over my shoulder. Brendon came to my side and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Watching the clouds eh?"

"Yeah pretty much. Brendon, I'm pregnant."

"Oh I know, I'm not that stupid. It's the Wizards baby right?" To say the least, I was completely blown away. I never thought he knew all this time, but he did, and he knew who the father was too apparently.

"Y-Yeah?"

"And Gill's taking care of the baby for now. I know things Brooke dear, Wizard also doesn't…"

"Remember me, yeah." He brought me in for a long hug, kissing my forehead softly. "Brendon I don't know what to do, I can't talk to Wizard now without having to be paranoid about the console finding out. I don't want him to be locked up forever. All I want is for him to remember."

"Brooke, you love him right?"

"Right."

"Then do whatever you think is right, your heart will guide the way."

"But I don't know how to listen to my heart. This whole time I've been listening to my head."

"Trust me Brooke, you'll learn. It's something you can't teach to someone, it comes naturally. So far your head has been doing well, but once you listen to your heart you'll find out that things will turn for the better, I swear it. Mom will help you, because moms with you all the time, so is dad. They know your feelings just as well as you do. They'd be so proud of you, being so brave, so caring and loving someone as much as you do. Look sport." He ran his fingers through my black hair, looking up to the sky, he was warm. I felt like I was in my moms arms again, a haven, everyone feels safe in their mothers arms, even they're fathers. Any parent in general, you wouldn't want to be any place else. "Mom and Pa, they love you so much, and they always will, so let them lead you, kay?" His grip loosened and he turned around to leave again. "I hope I helped."

"Yeah, you really did, thank you.." The door shut softly and I looked up to the clouds again. Listen to your heart, eh? How was I suppose to learn that. Do I just stay quiet and focus? Or do I drop all emotions and try to feel something? I had no idea, and it was scaring me for the most part. All I wanted to do was to feel something besides this numbness. Suddenly a body appeared on the rail before me, causing me to step back. Jumping off was Gale. I felt the sweat come as I began to get nervous. I closed my eyes, I needed to remain calm no matter what happens, calm.

"BrookLynn? You ran away awful quickly earlier…I was worried…Anything wrong?"

"No! Nothings wrong at all!" I planted my hands on my hips and smiled the biggest most fakest smile I could pull off. "In fact, everything is just peachy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm positive! Now you just run along and do your wizardy things!"

"B-But I…" I pushed him back up the to the rail, which he stepped up on again. "Well if that's what you want…Okay I'll go…I'll see you-"

"Tomorrow! Yes Wizard you will!" He didn't bother to say anything, just nodded and took off again. I shut the two doors and dropped to the ground, banging the back of my head off the wood repeated times. I couldn't possibly be a bigger idiot than what I already was now. I was pushing him out of my life when all he wanted to do was get back in. I could be wrong, but something tells me this isn't what my heart wants at all.

* * *

A few short days later I was linked arms with Bo on the way down the isle. Luke stood shifting his weight to one foot to the other. You could tell he was nervous, it was written all over his face. "Did you prep talk Luke before coming here?" I leaned over and whispered to Bo.

"We had no time, by the time we got him to take that bandana off we only had 3 minutes to get here." I laughed slightly and took my place next to Luna. Luke was now biting his lip as hard as he possibly could. I looked out in the pews, in the back back sitting next to Bella was Gale, he looked calm as usual and had his eyes set on the wedding. I let out a long sigh that was like a ghost, couldn't be detected. These past couple days I've been extremely cautious and studdery around him, but it's not like I could help it right? My thoughts were cut short by the organ starting and Naomi walking down the isle, she walked slow with huge steps, her dress dragging along behind her. Luke reached out for her, and she took his hand without hesitation. This wedding was made of dreams, they really spent a lot of hard earned cash on it. It was very impressive, a wedding you'd fantasize about when your 7 years old playing with barbies pretending that Ken is that cute boy you share your milk with. I spaced out when it came to vows but I remember this line;

"And do you Luke take Naomi to be your wife?"

"I don't!"

"WHAT!?" Coupled with a huge gasp from the crowd.

"I mean do! I do!" He grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "I really really do." And with that he kissed her for the very first time I do recall. The moment was like disney, and the whole crowd clapped and cheered. After that we all stood around taking pictures. Gale seemed to have disappeared. I leaned up against the church playing with my flowers. Gill came over to me with a tired look on his face.

"You!"

"Hi."

"My dads been chasing me around the whole day asking me if I wanted to slow dance with a guy!" I laughed, though it was a few days ago, it still got me. "It's not funny! Anyways, you've been silent, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, nothings wrong" Ouuu Brooke, you are quite the liar. I could tell he didn't believe my bullshit, and why would you? I shoot so much of it.

"Okay then dear."

"OH GILL"

"DAD, I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH A MAN! I'll see you later Brooke" The blond haired boy ran off, his short dad following him. I sighed with a smile on my face. I scanned the little scenes going on in front of me. Will was giving the flower on his suite to Luna. Julius was re-braiding Cnadace's hair. Brett was helping Kathy with her dress. Chase was trying to find the baby on Bella's stomach, and cracking jokes about it judging by her laughter. Even Renee, Toby, Calvin, and Pat were laughing and carrying on, like couples should. But what really caught my attention was the smiles on Luke and Naomi's face, how they're rings shimmered. They were glowing, even more than Edward Cullen out of those books. I felt someone come next to me, I turned over to see Bo, smiling at me.

"Hello Brooke, why are you alone?"

"Well Bo, I'm not in a relationship. Well I sort of am, but it's kind of complicated."

"I'm not in one, I wish I was though. Look how happy they are. Brooke, what would you do for someone you love?" My eyes went glazed as I thought about it. What wouldn't I do for Gale? Obviously not tell the truth.

"I don't really know, but theres something I wish I could do for the one I love."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Be able to look past something like threats.." The hair behind my ears fell over my face. I could feel Bo staring at me like I was completely out of my head.

For the rest of the afternoon I talked to Bo. Being the only single ones here, we got along quite well, I barely seen Gill, most times he was hiding. For the most part I felt alone. All of my friends were with each other.

Bo had left to go get drinks, so I sat down at the table looking at the newly arrived stars. "Brookie?"

"Peachy?" Chase sat in front of me with a smile on his face. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah it's fun, how about you?"

"I'm doing alright"

"You wish Wizard was here to keep you company don't you?" He could read me like a book.

"No.."

"Brooke."

"Yes, okay I do. But he just randomly took off, and I have no idea if he even WANTS to spend time with me or not." I shut my eyes to fight back tears from escaping my eyelids.

"It's alright, just have as much fun as you can with Gill, you're wanted on the dance floor, you have to slow dance with"

"Me." Bo came from behind me with his hand extended. Being the best man, I didn't really have a choice so I took it. The music played and I couldn't help but feel awkward. I always pictured me dancing with a guy I love under the moon, not some random kid. Not that Bo was terrible or anything. The dance was silent and for the most part kind of awkward, I didn't bother to rest my head on his shoulder, I just wrapped my hands around his neck and swayed my hips with the music. It was over and done with as fast as that. I walked over to Gill who was drinking some blue drink.

"So how was it?"

"Fine.." After Luke and Naomi danced there was one more slow dance, then the rest was just random get up and shake ya ass kinda thing, which I wasn't too into at all. Owen was crashing at the bar while Julius and Brett did the chicken dance versus watching the two main attractions of the wedding dance.

"So are we dancing next?"

"I guess if you want." The slow song started to play. He shook his head.

"Nah."

"Why!?" He pointed across the lot.

"I think you'd much rather want to dance with him than me." Making his way towards me was Gale. I felt my heart pound against my chest violently. He wore a tux with a dark purple tie, he also matched me much like Gill. He stopped and put out his hand.

"Allow me to sweep you off your feet…Darling, let me have this dance." I hesitated, I kept thinking the Witch was watching me from the highest of trees. But part of me just couldn't resist the urge to place my hand on his so I took it gently and he swept me to the dance floor. The moon was at its peek in the sky, the glow glimmering on his face as we spun in circles, once we slowed he brought me in closer. "Your name is Brooke…" My heart began to pound louder than before. "I met you…When you were looking for a dog…" The pumping went in my ears. "I asked you to a festival…I watched the sunset with you…." Our foreheads pressed together. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on…I let you wear my cloak…I let our lips touch…That's all I remember….But I know one thing from all of that BrookLynn."

"What's that?" I whispered in the little breath I had left in my lungs.

"I love you." I let go and flew out of his arms and began to run. I knew I fucked up now, I knew that Witch was probably watching me from trees, and after hearing that Gale wouldn't have a life to live. He remembers he loves me, not the baby, how the hell am I going to tell him that? How does he REMEMBER all of that? I felt air become scares as I ran back to my home. I was scared that I messed up. I was scared that now that I heard what I needed to hear, I would never hear it again. The night was chilly and the wind was making me loose more breath than I should but I had to escape. I spun around the corner and blasted into my house, into my room and collapsed on my bed. My breathing was heavy and my vision was blurry. I couldn't bare the weight on my shoulders. The fact that I got what I wanted made matters worst. I wanted to pull my hair out of my head, this was so confusing. What did I want now? Two things at once? And they were complete opposites? I felt the wind come in from the door, which only meant Gale was here. I leaped up from the bed. Whipping the tears from my face. Gale shut the door slowly and remained silent. "Did I….Do something wrong?" I shook my head. "Did I surprise you? I remember because…When I get close to you….When I touch you….I gain memories back…I noticed…I don't remember everything…But I remember my feelings…"

"And that's the problem!" I dropped to my knees, clenching my head in my hands. "Witch came by and told me if I kept coming and talking to you she'd take you away from me for good! Lock you up! That's why I've been so pushy, so cautious. Wizard I love you yes, I always will, always have! But I can't have that love if it's going to take away your life. Witch will know…" He shut the curtains of the window which was on the door, and bent down to me. "Maybe I wouldn't care if I could listen to my heart…But I do."

"I've been listening to my heart the whole time….You know listening to your heart is only simple…Just look at me and tell me what happens." I look up to him, as hard as it was.

"My heart pounds." He pushed my hair behind my ear.

"And what do you want to do?'

"Kiss you." He cupped my face in his hands.

"Then go ahead…"

"But what about Witch?" My head titled to the side, a smirk formed on his face as he got closer to me.

"She can't see us now…" With that my lips crashed with his for the first time in what felt like forever. His left hand ran trough my hair while his over rolled down my cheek. When you kiss a Wizard, every time all you feel is an explosion of magic. It's a drug, addicting and you could get so high from it. Our lips fell apart again and he looked at me. A smile on his face. "You're home again BrookLynn…" I glomped him. Completely knocked him over and just hugged him. For so long I thought this would never happen again. For once I was so happy to be wrong about something.

Then the door opened.

* * *

Sorry for the rushy rush!  
Hey it's been like, 4 chapters since I found out right!?  
Not....tooooooo bad.  
I crammed the wedding in x_x  
I'm so sorry, I felt like I was dragging it out a lot.  
Oh well!  
Hope you enjoy Animal March!  
But remember, Gale will ALWAYS be Brookies ;)  
Me thinks EAM is going to be tre fabulouso!


	23. Kick

HOWDY HO ALL!  
Oh check it, I'm not dead ;D  
I married Gale! And we are expecting a child.  
Actually I married him loooooong ago, the first year actually, I beat the game in a day. o_o  
ANYWHO, AWESOME GAME, I MARRIED CHASE, GALE, AND GILL :)  
Now for the kids....dun dun dunnnn.  
I think I got Gale pretty good in this, don't you?  
ANYWAYS, ENJOY YO' UPDATES!

* * *

My eyes were shut so tight those figures started to appear. I hid my face in his chest as that cold dead breeze, the breath of fall, consumed my body. My fingers, which lay on his arm clutched the fabric of his cloak. "Well well, what do we have here? A couple of love birds I see" The tapping of her heels against the ground made me more and more nervous. Gale stood up, taking me with him in his arms.

"This really isn't the best time…To show u-"

"Don't start with me, Wizard." I slowly opened my left eye to see over his shoulder to her. Those orange eyes were unbearable, so evil looking, did mine look like that too? Either way, it was the most creepiest sight I think I have ever seen. "I'm not going to ruin this moment, nope. I'm happy for you both." She put her hands behind her back and began passing. "So Brooke, I'm guessing you told em?"

"Told me? Told me what exactly?"

"Oh so you haven't! Oh please! Let me." She came in between us, taking out her wand placing it on my stomach lightly. "See this Wizard?" She wouldn't, she couldn't, Brooke tell her to stop! Say something! Don't just stand her like a statue! My hands tightened. "This is a baby, you know who the real father is?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Yes.."

"That's what you think, truth to the matter is this baby is all your's. The main part of your memory that you seem to be missing is." She walked over to him placing that cold wooden wand on his chin with a smirk on her face. "The fact that the life inside her was thanks to you and your love." He closed his eyes making fists with his hands.

"BrookLynn.." Now he was biting his lip. A tear fell from my eye as I seen him suffer, like a fly caught in the web of lies I've created. "You lied to me all this time?"

"No you don't understand I had to."

"For what reason!" His voice was raised. Suddenly I felt like I was isolated in a dark room all by myself. I felt like my heart had been taken and dropped on the floor carelessly. I felt like a cheater. He walked over to me, grabbing my hands in his, my lifeless, pale hands. "What did I mean to you? To have you look into my eyes….and lie like I'm nothing…I tried so hard to remember you…But you couldn't even try so hard as to tell me to truth about the living thing inside of you…Is it true that our love has faded away?"

"No! It hasn't!" And this point I was yelling and I could barely see out of the tears in my eyes. I was into his chest again, cuddling into the silk of his cloak. His arms wrapped around me slowly.

"It has BrookLynn…I can't think of you in the same way…I must go…Our love is one for the books but all books have to end…" He walked away from me, to the open door where Witch sat looking so pleased with herself. It happened again, I lost someone important to me but I was to blame this time. He stepped on the balcony. "Come on Witch…" They both took off and I was left alone like always. I was so sick of this. Let's count how many times I've been ditched or something bad has happen at the peek of my happiness! Oh wait, that'd be so pointless and stupid because no one in this world can count that high. The feeling of a mattress under my body made me relax, I didn't even shut the door Gale and Witch left out of, it's not like I could anyways, nothing but my legs would work correctly. There's idiots, then there's me, a sad excuse for a love song that kept repeating and repeating. Perhaps God's real job is to fuck me over. I closed my eyes, they weren't wet, they were heavy, heavy from all of these horrible things built up on my life that only I caused, me and my snake-like ways, how I slithered out of everything with a single motion of my tongue. I wasted so much time trying to get Gale to remember me, I cried so hard, so much, but ruined it myself. I felt fur brush up against my skin, and there was Oz, his tail under his chin, licking my nose with his hot wet tongue. I knew he would always love me, no matter what.

--

A few days past, snow was falling as the winter approached at a rapid speed. I was wrapped up in a heavy coat with a wool hat and dark purple gloves, big black boats and a scarf around my neck. I tried not to beat myself up for my loss and focus on the baby, my stomach was bigger, but Bella's was gigantic. She could barely stand, instead of moping I was usually over her house eating oranges trying to get vitamins for the kid, and complaining over our strong sense of smell. Not to mention those mood swings, her's being worse than mine by far. Where was I going? Well, where I always went, Town Hall. Walking up those stairs, seeing people in the Square Area, that tall tree that never seem to lose its leaves, even in the winter. Walking in the Town Hall was like a breath of fresh air, a new mouth full of clean air from the toxic I've been breathing in. Gill turned around from the desk with a smile on his face, I'm guessing it was at my stomach. I yanked my hat and scarf off the unzipped my coat. "I'm here for my daily check up, Doctor"

"Yes, sit down my dear." He hauled out a chair from under the table and brushed it off for me. I sat with my hands in my lap playing around with my fingers with a nervous smile on my face, I was skipping out on oranges and eating apples instead, but they were green apples, those are better for you right? I hope so, I'm not educated on the healthy contents of apples, but I'm guessing Gill is, he seems educated on everything else. He put his hand on my stomach than moved it to my forehead. "What's wrong?" Suddenly I was five million times more stiff.

"Nothings wrong?"

"Why are you shaking and sweating?"

"I…No reason?" The look on his face was that look someone gives you when they know you're lying. That 'okay idiot, fess up I know you' I came to Town Hall every day, but it was only for a quick time to tell Gill how I was feeling, I always lied of course but you try going in and saying your favorite person in the world left again and is pissed at you because you lie about the baby inside your stomach. It's not really something you'd want to say to ANYONE, especially Gill.

"Brooke, you know you can tell me." I sighed, I knew he had me now.

"Okay well, Gale got mad at me, for lying about the baby, I said the real father left and lied about it for a long time and I know it sounds bad but I was put under a lot of pressure and I didn't want to lose him, but now I could careless because I can't cope with him anymore Gill, he hates me, and-" His lips. His lips cut me off from my babbling. I didn't feel my face get hot, just my eyes widen, I didn't expect it, and really who would? He pulled away quickly, his back turned to me. "G-Gill?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." It really wasn't, not at all. But what's another lie to add to my growing collection.

"Brooke, I love you." And suddenly my heart sank. "I've loved you for a long time now, I really have." Well doll I don't love you, I love Gale, and the next time you decide to kiss me like that I can promise you wont have a face when you move away from me. But, I sort of liked it? Oh god, I didn't like Gill did I? No! He isp retty cute though, and if I were to date him I wouldn't get threaten. "Would you be willing to forget about Wizard and try to move on? To me?" I bit my lip and twirled my hair, I needed an apple so bad right now.

"Yeah, I can try" WAIT EXCUSE ME? "Yeah I will." I jumped up and hugged him from behind, my new boyfriend, a possible new slate? Chase wasn't gunna like th-

--

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?" Oh look, I was right. Chase had me sitting at the table for four in the middle of the Inn pacing around it, looking down at me with anger, disappointment and pity all at the same time.

"I know but I need someone to take care of it and Wizard kind of like, left me so I had no choice!"

"But….But Gill!?" His arms stock out in both directions, did it really sound THAT crazy? "That selfish, cocky bastard that only gives a damn about himself? I mean the boy doesn't even like his own father! And his dad thinks he's gay!" I giggled a bit at the gay thing.

"Well he's not gay and WE'RE dating, so you're going to have to get over it."

"The wish chip crunch" A slow crunch came from the right, when we looked over Luke sat on the counter with his legs crossed and a bag of potato chips in his hand, eating them slowly.

"Luke! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET IN! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You know how on chip commercials, they eat the chips slowly, I always wondered why they did that, now I know! It's so fun!" I hit my head off the table and Chase face planted, Luke hopped off the counter with that big smile on his face. "So you date Gill?"

"Yes Luke." Another slow crunch, then he started licking the salt off of his fingers. I don't get what Naomi sees in this guy, he's a total moron.

"That's cool."

"No it's not! It's hor-" I stood up and pressed my finger on Chase's chest, knocking him back a bit.

"Shut up!"

"Are you going to make me!?"

"I WILL IF YOU WANT ME TO."

"The confused crunch." Both of us turned to Luke and yelled at him at the exact same time.

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT."

--

The middle of Winter, time has passed again, if you never noticed. Yep, I was bigger, just as big as Bella was, she could barely walk anymore, any day now. I never talked to Gale but I didn't take too much harm out of it, now that I have Gill, someone I can see everyday and never have to worry about losing. Now if you wanted a gorgeous sight, walk in the forest in the night, in winter. Oz dragged my hear on his leash, I never put him on a leash but I got scared at night, I'm a tad blind, and I might lose him. Yeah, it's hard to lose a huge polar bear-like dog with bright orange eyes. I looked up pass the snow filled tree tops and let a sigh escape from me, seeing my breath dance around in the cold winter air. The stars were so dim, they have been for awhile now, which was weird, in the winter stars were brighter not darker. Oz came to a stop, and sat in the snow, We were at the field, in front of me was that fence where Gale showed me he really was a Wizard. Slowly I walked over to it, brushing the snow off an area and jumping on it. I whipped away that single tear from my eye that fell, a smile was across my face. That time, it seemed so long ago. A lot has happened to me, I really have changed a lot. Like the leaves on a tree, my life had fallen to the ground and re-grew again.

"I heard you were dating Gill…" I looked beside me, Gale leaned on the railing like he did so long ago.

"What's it to you."

"Everything…" A breathy voice, like a faint whisper that made me clench my pants in my hand and bite my bottom lip, this is the first time I've seen him in awhile, I didn't know he could still make my body jerk in so many ways.

"I'm so sure."

"Don't lie to him like you did to me…." I looked up at the sky.

"Whatever you say." I jumped off the rail and began to walk, calling for Oz to follow, but ended up getting Gale instead. I looked behind my shoulder. "What?"

"Why Gill?"

"Wizard, why do you care?" My view set forward again, and it was suddenly very quiet so I did the logical thing I looked back over my shoulder. Nothing, I'm guessing her left or- Oh never mind, when I turned my head forward I banged into his chest. "YOU WOULD GET LOST!?"

"You avoided my question…"

"Yeah, and you avoided mine so I guess we're even."

"Tell me…Have you ever lied to Gill? Lying can ruin a love you know…Even the best…Don't spoi-" I placed my forehead on his and began to poke his chest much like I do with Chase.

"Don't even GO there with me." I found my way around him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into him, out noses kissed lightly, my eyes remaining angry, his calm as ever.

"We have a lot to talk about…"

"No, we don't! You got mad at me, and now you're suddenly like THIS and I thought I was bipolar!?"

"I wasn't mad, just upset."

"Oh, such a gigantic difference!" I began to pull away, but he wrapped himself around me from behind. His head on my shoulder, hands folded on my stomach. My face still got hot when he did this, his arms were the only place I ever felt so safe. "Wizard let me go, just please let me go."

"It's too hard…I get so lonely…"

"Well that's not my problem! You left me alone and never talked to me in days! For fuck sakes all I-" I felt a bump in my stomach and suddenly my eyes were as big as the ocean.

"It….Kicked." I moved my hand on my stomach blindly, placing my hand on Gale's icy cold ones. "This baby means a lot to me…Before and after I knew it was mine…You know that, right BrookLynn?" A tear fell from my left eye, and fell to his skin, I pushed his hands off me and began to walk, Oz following.

"You should have thought about that before you left me alone in the dark." I looked down slightly to Oz who hung his head, his tail wasn't wagging, it was just hanging like a broken branch on a tree. I looked over my shoulder to see nothing behind me. I guess it was over, this was the end of me and The Wizard. As much as I thought we were meant to be, we weren't. All of that pain, all of those times my heart beat so fast, it was all momentarily. Looks like I'd be spending my life with the Mayor's son, not as magical but I guess it had to do.

Goodbye Gale.

* * *

BROOKE DID YOU EVEN LOOK THIS OVER?  
No....*rolls eyes*  
HEY COME ON I WAS TIRED, ALRIGHT?  
So I hope you liked that little twist.  
Oh screw off I'm writing this as I go along, I'm trying to clue it up as soon as I can!  
4 more chapters TOPS, actually theres probably going to be more.  
SORRY FOR DRAGGING THIS OUT GUYS.  
But hey...you still love me...and this story, right? :3  
AWH THANKS YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!  
Now review please :)  
Oh oh oh! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REWVIEWS SO FAR.  
And for that ONE person who wished me a happy birthday :)


	24. Hello

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN DEAD?  
School has been a drag lately so, sorry xD  
Not exactly a good chapter, but whatever .

* * *

**

"Yeah I know" I hated days like these. The days the sun was barely out, the clouds were crowding the sky, and a cold breeze ran up my neck. I stood with Gill outside of the forest, a place I really didn't want to go but apparently had to, Chase had another festival coming up, I don't really remember what one. He had forgotten, and now I have to go find nuts and herbs and all that jazz alone in the woods where my lovely boyfriend was mayor. He was giving me a speech on how I should be careful because I'm big now. I had a huge husky with me, someone tells me I'm going to be safe. His blue eyes were jammed pack with worry, fear, and sadness.

"Just promise you'll be careful" He laced his hands with mine, a light pink brush sweeping over his cheeks and nose. It's amazing how much he could worry about a child that's not even his to begin with. I still didn't tell him it kicked, and to the thought of this my feet turned inward and my teeth bit down on my lip. To the thought of Gale I was weak, but somehow I pulled off a smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine!" He leaned in, his lips, cold as they were, touched mine. I was used to them now, before they meant nothing, I could barely stand there. But now I didn't think I'd feel Gale's anymore, and I missed it. I missed it like a child misses it's missing blanket, or a teddy bear, or something of great importance. Oz's stare felt like a glare and it made me quite uneasy. I backed away slowly, nervously smiling at him.

"I'll see you later then, goodbye" And with a wave he was gone. I wasn't happy, that was for sure. I wanted magic in a kiss, and the smell of coffee in a hug. As angry, furious, upset, and back-stabbed I was by the Wizard, letting him go was a terrible decision. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked. Down the long , long road of dirty snow, a wind taking my long black hair out of my orange eyes. They were empty, deep in thought about what exactly was going on. To be honest, I was lost. Though I tricked myself into believing I'm fine, I'll marry Gill, keep this baby and have more and finally have a family. I'll be okay. I guess sleep, sleep and this thinking have me relaxed since last night where I flipped at poor Gale. I didn't really get what to believe or listen to right now. Oz wasn't running away, I felt his fur brush up against my arm as if he were trying to get my attention. When I looked down at him, he looked just as upset as me.

"I know Oz, I know you hate me for all the stuff I did. But you don't know what it's like to feel for a wizard." Who did? Not many. I was lucky, _was._ I looked to the sky, another wind blew around my hair and the remaining leaves on the trees. "Mom, what would you do?" I closed my eyes, trying to hear her voice in the wind, but got another one instead.

"Talking to yourself?" Looking over in a tree was Witch, sitting down looking proudly at her newly painted nails. She looked as if she was enjoying this, which she probably was. Knowing her, a sick and twisted Witch, much like her name stated. I clenched my fists and my teeth, I swear breaking my jaw was possible. "I knew you were crazy but-"

"What happened to the rule? No socializing with humans?" I heard Oz growling next to me, his position was in one of fighting, defence. His body curved, waving his tall in the air with his monster-like teeth showing, eyes narrowed straight at the Witch.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever. Who actually cares about the rules anyways?" My eyes widened. "I guess since everything is ruined I can tell you exactly what I was up to" With the snap of her fingers a scroll came beside her, unfolding to what looked like just scribbles on paper. "It says here if a Witch marries a Wizard, they're powers join and they become more stronger. Do you realize what I, and Gale could do if we had that power?" She jumped down from the tree, the scroll following her. "We wouldn't have to listen to these pointless rules, we could make our own. So therefore, I couldn't let you have him" I felt my heart crack into a million pieces. All of this time, it was to help her benefit. She ruined everything I had, for herself. "And now that you guys are forever broken, I can take full control" Another snap of her fingers and the scroll was gone. "And you made it all so easy."

"I...I..." Stir up the words, throw them at her, yell at her, scream at her. All of these things I was good at the way my tongue would sway letting lose a furry of colourful words. How my anger would burst out of the seams, but nothing happened. Just silence, a howling wind behind us. As she smirked at I stared dead in the eyes, the firey orange pits of despair.

"What? Speechless?" Of course I was speechless, how could I not be? I tried to tell myself it didn't matter because I had Gill. I had Chase, I had people without magical abilities, I didn't need this, I didn't care. But the stiffness, the dropping of my heart said otherwise. She took out a ring, in between her boney fingers. "See this? This ring lets a Wizard and Witch get married, and as soon as they do they're powers become one. When I get his affection, we'll use it, forever." Oh really?

"BUT THAT'S SO UN..." I closed my orange eyes tightly, the tightest. "fair." I loved him first, I got him first, I went through hell and I came back with burns, I met a Wizard and he took me out of my troubles, forget about the past and move on with the future, which only had him. Him, and our child. I can't even have him now that Witch is here. She won.

"Life's unfair, dear."

"Most definitely.." Dropping from a tree branch onto the dirt was that tanned boy I knew so well, who I pushed away, who I hated one second, but it was artificial. His presents frightened me, almost knocked me off my feet.

"Wizard!" Witch looked surprise too. Like her, Gale apparently also had some spying skills. "What are you doing here!?" He stood up straight putting his hands in his pockets. I couldn't come up with words, no sounds, barely a breath to escape my teeth.

"Since the first day.." He began "I never stopped..As creepy as it was..I'd watch over her..whether it was in the trees, or laying behind bushes..I always needed to know if she was okay..who she was..and why she lied..even when she pushed me away..I always stayed near..in a desperate distant hope I'd be let back in..To her heart." He looked up through his bang, walking towards her. "You..took that away from me..my happiness for your own..your acts of selfishness hurt myself, that poor dog, and my one true love..and most importantly my child..and it won't happen again" He looked back to me, extending his hand, a glow coming from it. "I apologize..for my acts..for forgetting..for everything I've ever caused..I'll fix it, for you"

"G-GALE-" Suddenly there was nothing but black and as I opened my eyes again I was blinded by the sun and deafened by the yell of Luke to Bo as they chopped down trees. Oz looked just as confused as I was. Where was Gale? What was happening? And what was draining down my leg....My eyes widened, this baby was coming, and it was coming now. "LUKE, BO!" They both turned to me.

"Oh hey Brooke" Bo waved "When did you get here?"

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I clenched my stomach and bit my lip. I had no idea what to do, or how these two were going to get me to the clinic in time. Bo's face dropped but Luke looked rather confused like always. He tilted his head to the left.

"But you don't even have water?" Bo face planted.

"SHE MEANS SHE'S GOING TO HAVE THE BABY!"

"OH REALLY? WHEN?" A huge grin.

"NOW, COME ON"

"OH!" They each grabbed one side of me and lifted me up off of the ground, carrier me, a bumpy ride to the clinic. I felt as if I was in and out of consciousness. My eyes kept closing but opening to the pain I felt. Before I knew it, I was pushing, and boy did it ever hurt. I was yelling at the nurse, I couldn't eve pick out who she was. I was squeezing a hand though I was lost to who owned it. When I opened my eyes, I held a baby in my arms. He had a green left eye, an orange right one with a white flipped version of Gale's tattoo under his eye. He had black hair and tanned skin. I heard the nurse say 'congrats' then leave but I was speechless. The pain I have endured since coming here, all lead up to this nameless child who lays in my arms, playing with the strands of hair falling from my face. I stared at him until he was fast asleep and the moon was high. No visitors, not today but I'd get a lot tomorrow. Right now it was just me, me and my newly born child. The window blew open and I swore I could hear my mothers voice saying she was proud of me. How could she not be?

"He looks like you..." Sitting in the window, a Wizard, looking down at my-our child, then forward again, blowing his hair out of his eye. "He looks a lot like you..." Somehow, I spoke in a low voice, not a yell.

"More-so you, actually."

"He's a Wizard.." I bit my lip, to the thought of them taking away my child. "No, they can't take him away..You are the mother..And he is your offspring..It would be against the rules of the heart..To snatch him away from you..Even if they erased your memory..A love can never truly be forgotten..I would know.." My cheeks grew warm. "I'm sorry for being here..Gill should be the first to see him..I'm not-"

"Would you like to hold your son?" Silence surfaced as I stared at him, his view slowly moving up to me. He looked shocked. But all I wanted right now, was to be a family and nothing less. He was shaking as he nodded then walked over. The room was freezing, the child shook as I passed him to Gale, his father. He cradled the baby in his arms, staring much like I did, a tear rolling from his eye down to his son. "Spencer"

"What?"

"Spencer, that's his name, do you like it?"

"My thoughts...They matter?" I laughed a bit, then twirled my hair at his innocence. "I love the name Spencer..Look" He slowly walked over to the crib, laying a sleeping Spencer down in it, then coming back over and sitting on my hospital bed. "Can I still see him? Though we..Are not connected at the heart..I would like to-"

"Of course Ga-I mean, Wizard." We stared again, at each other, into those tired looking eyes, which weren't empty anymore, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, which his thumb caught. I never really thought about how much we've been through. "I..I'm sorry..For acting so immature.."

"And I'm sorry for leaving..Forgetting..Friends?" I tried to nod in agreement but I couldn't. Truth was, even after all of this, I still wanted him so bad it hurt.

"No, I...want more."

"Well that depends..." He cupped my face, moving in closer. I took a deep breath, taking in the scene, his voice and his love. "Do you believe in magic?" And with that his lips pressed against mine in an instant. I knew Gill would be broken, but he needed to understand my family, my soul, my heart was with Gale and it always has been. Like always, passion was felt in every second. Once we pulled away, our foreheads still touched, and I was gazing into his mismatched eyes once again. "I remember...Everything.." more tears fell from my eyes.

"It's about time"

"And with this ring..." Out of his pocket he revealed the ring Witch had. "I'll ask you to marry me..Once you slip this on..My powers will be yours..Then we can be together..Us, and Spencer..Forever as your life becomes limitless.." A huge smile formed on my lips, for the first time in a long time.

"Of course." I put out my hand, and the ring went on, it was cold yet so warm. It was over, and me and Gale were going to be together. Us and our son, Spencer. We both began to laugh at everything, every single thing that got us here. Every word and every action. "Where is Witch anyways?" He smirked.

"Oh no worries...She's hoping around some place...She won't bother us again...I swear it." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"That's amazing. Oh by the way" He looked over to me. **"I believe." **

**

* * *

****if any of you want to know what Spencer looks like, check out my profile, he's my avatar ;)****  
For now anyways, if it isn't, then inbox me and I'll send you a picture x]  
NO ITS NOT OEVER!  
One more chapter guys, to sum up everything, THEN I'll be finished.  
This is about...134 pages long? ;D  
I have written a novel everyone!  
Review guys please!  
And thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews so far :)**


End file.
